


Irish Rain

by WallflowerGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Anicent Magic, Canon Het Relationship, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Declarations Of Love, Dumbledore's Army, England (Country), F/M, Falling In Love, Fascinating Voldemort, Fights, First Kiss, First Love, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Germany, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, History of Magic, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Inspired by Harry Potter, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Ireland, Lily Evans - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Lord Voldemort - Freeform, Magic, Manipulative Dumbledore, Maybe There Will Be Slash, Minor Canonical Character(s), Music, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Old Norse, Original Characters - Freeform, Russia, Severus Snape - Freeform, Snevans, The Rise Of Voldemort, The Tree Of Life, Train of Thought, What-If, Yggdrasil - Freeform, canonical characters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerGirl/pseuds/WallflowerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto ha inizio durante un viaggio in Irlanda, verde come gli occhi di Lily. Un viaggio per allontanarsi da Spinner's End per Severus, per averla ancora più vicina. Per capire, tra uno sprazzo di sole ed uno scroscio di pioggia, che cosa sia averla vicina ogni giorno. La pioggia purifica e salva, il sole asciuga il senso di colpa... E in tutti quegli anni e mesi e giorni, la pioggia irlandese accompagnerà sempre Lily e Severus. Un lungo viaggio nella loro adolescenza, che andrà ad incupirsi per l'ascesa di Lord Voldemort e dei suoi Mangiamorte, ma che li spingerà a prendere una posizione ben precisa in questa guerra all'orizzonte. Riusciranno i due ragazzi a sopravvivere alla guerra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“Whenever it rains you will think of her." **Neil Gaiman**

La pioggia cadeva delicata, impalpabile, sulle finestre appannate di quella casa irlandese. I muri spessi celavano il clima festoso al suo interno: risate, grossi tavoli di legno colmi di bottiglie e bicchieri, sedie e panche recuperate da ogni angolo dell’edificio. L’ebbrezza si poteva quasi toccare con mano, l’allegria calda e vibrante coinvolgeva tutti.

Rumori di bicchieri che tintinnavano l’uno contro l’altro, liquido scuro che scorreva a non finire, gli accorsi a questa festa in un pomeriggio di inizio Agosto non sembravano preoccuparsi del freddo e del clima tetro. A quel ragazzo schivo e riservato piaceva però guardare tutto dalla finestrella di quella sala e ora era alquanto scocciato di non poterlo fare. Voleva usare la sua bacchetta per pulire tutto, e per zittire qualche ospite troppo loquace e rumoroso, ma non poteva farlo. Era in mezzo alla gente comune, ai Babbani. Doveva comportarsi come uno di loro. Prese così uno straccio lì vicino, pulì con cura il suo angolo e si riappoggiò alla finestra, tenendo in mano il suo libro di magia, mascherato con una copertina di un classico. Gli occhi scuri come la notte viaggiavano tra le pagine del libro, dando una rapida occhiata al gozzovigliare degli adulti, per poi scrutare il paesaggio attraverso la finestra.  
La gente al di fuori camminava, chi senza ombrello, chi con colorati impermeabili, in un clima di serenità e di vivacità generale. Erano in corso delle feste a Galway e le bancarelle erano stracolme di oggetti curiosi agli occhi del giovane Severus, di soli quattordici anni. Lui si sentiva un mago, viveva per la magia, ma parte del suo sangue e delle sue origini erano assolutamente ordinari. In qualche modo quella sua normalità la rigettava, cercando di sentirsi un mago puro e a tutti gli effetti, non gli interessava troppo la normalità, anche se ammetteva che di tanto in tanto il mondo babbano lo incuriosiva. Aveva passato la mattinata a vedere come le donne si affannassero dietro la preparazione del pranzo e lui non si ricordava niente di simile con sua madre, dallo sguardo sempre torvo ed infelice. Non che il nutrirsi venisse recepito dal ragazzo come un bisogno primario, ma quando la sua migliore amica Lily gli portava i dolci ed i biscotti della signora Evans, tutto prendeva un’altra prospettiva.

Lily. Si voltò per cercarla. Era lei che aveva avuto l’idea di portarsi Severus in Irlanda, tra parenti ed amici assolutamente privi di poteri magici. Lily aveva una famiglia totalmente babbana, con una sorella odiosa e petulante che non faceva altro che dare dei pazzi al ragazzo ed alla sorella quando parlavano di magia o quando si scambiavano qualche innocente incantesimo. Bruciava d’invidia e glielo potevi leggere in faccia, con le sue espressioni stizzite ed astiose. Non era lontanamente paragonabile a Lil, né fisicamente né caratterialmente. Il giorno e la notte. Il ragazzo ricambiava l’odio mostrato da Petunia e cercava di ignorarla il più possibile, anche per non dare ulteriori grattacapi a Lily.Cercò una massa folta di capelli lunghi e rossi, e tentò di sentire quella risata cristallina inconfondibile in mezzo a tutte le altre: tutte le volte che la sentiva, il suo cuore sussultava.“Lily! Eccoti!” Severus nascose il libro e si alzò per andarle incontro.“Sev, vieni qua, mi sto annoiando e ti stavo cercando. Non voglio stare qua in questa stanza soffocante”. Gli occhi verdi brillavano di una luce profonda e penetrante.Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio e abbassò la testa, assorto nei suoi pensieri, cercando un’idea per fare contenta la giovane.“Uhm, possiamo andare a farci un giro qua attorno, se ti va, nonostante la pioggia” la sua voce era esitante, ma si fece più sicura non appena Lily lo guardò raggiante. “E … E Lily ti compro qualcosa in quelle bancarelle, così ti ricordi di questo viaggio insieme. Non avevo mai visto un posto così bello”. Lily prese per un polso Severus: “Andiamo! Hai avuto una bellissima idea, ho tante cose da farti vedere ancora!”I due corsero di sopra, correndo rumorosamente per le scale, nelle loro stanze a prendersi le felpe. Severus era tentato dal portarsi dietro la sua bacchetta magica, ma nel momento in cui cercò di nasconderla, Lily vide tutto e scoppiò a ridere.“Quante volte ti ho detto che non vale la magia qua a Galway? Che non puoi portartela dietro?”Il ragazzo abbassò il viso e lo nascose tra i fini capelli neri e lunghi. Abbozzò un sorriso timido ed alzò le mani in segno di resa. “Mi arrendo! Hai vinto tu anche questa volta!”. La ragazza si avvicinò a lui, mise una mano nella tasca della felpa del giovane e si prese la bacchetta.“La metto in camera mia. Rimarrà al sicuro con la mia bacchetta e non sarai più tentato dal cercarla”.


	2. We'll See How Fast You'll Be Running

"And, when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it." **Paulo Coelho**

L'odore della pioggia umida che cadeva sulle strade pavimentate del centro di Galway si mescolava al profumo inebriante dei dolci irlandesi venduti dalle bancarelle, Lily aveva un’enorme voglia di mangiarsi un Bumble’s Ginger Roulade e iniziò a tirare da una parte all’altra Severus, che si guardava attorno in silenzio, cercando di imprimersi ogni singolo dettaglio di quella città così piovosa ma … Magica, ai suoi occhi. Non l’avrebbe mai pensato. Si faceva trascinare placido da Lily, perché ogni momento passato con lei in serenità e tranquillità, era un lusso. Ad Hogwarts veniva puntualmente importunato da quei malandrini smidollati appartenenti alla stessa casa di Lily, Grifondoro. Non aveva così possibilità di passare tanto tempo con Lily lì, se non qualche attimo rubato agli impiccioni. Quel dolce allo zenzero, se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe fatto comparire più che volentieri e gliel’avrebbe donato.

Lily si fermò in mezzo alla strada, in mezzo alla gente e a tutto quel vociare e trionfante puntò la bancarella. “Eccolo! Rotolo allo zenzero, stiamo arrivando!” “Iniziavo a perdere le speranze, Lily: il tuo entusiasmo mi ha decisamente affamato”. Lily lo squadrò divertita “Direi che dovrei farti venire fame più spesso, sei troppo magro e stai crescendo tanto! Io dovrei smettere di mangiare qualsiasi cosa …”. Severus inclinò il capo: “E perché mai? Sei … Uhm .. Stai bene così”. Si era bloccato, di nuovo. Voleva dirle che era bellissima così com’era, ai suoi occhi. Stava sbocciando ogni giorno di più e Severus lo notava con discrezione. Voleva farle qualche complimento di tanto in tanto, farle sentire quello che aveva nel cuore per lei, ma qualcosa lo bloccava. Se l’avesse respinto una volta per tutte? Se questo avesse compromesso la loro amicizia? Allora, il ragazzo preferiva il silenzio, preferiva averla accanto ed amarla in silenzio. “Grazie, Sev, sei gentile con me” sorrise timidamente Lily e sembrò arrossire per un attimo “Ti sei proprio meritato il dolce allo zenzero!” Il ragazzo per la prima volta rise di cuore ed apertamente “Allora farò in modo di andare avanti con i complimenti, così mi riempirai di dolci fino a svenire!”.

Aveva smesso di piovere, tuttavia le nuvole continuavano a correre veloci per il cielo, cambiando minuto dopo minuto la luce e permettendo a qualche raggio di sole pallido di filtrare e di riscaldare la gente a passeggio, che in un clima di festa generale preferiva scaldarsi con una brodaglia nera, dal potere inebriante. Lily gli aveva spiegato che era più o meno come la Burrobirra dei maghi, forse addirittura più buona, ma era proibita ai due ragazzi, in quanto erano troppo piccoli, secondo le leggi babbane. “E come si chiama quel liquido nero? Sembra pece!” esclamò Severus intanto che mangiava lentamente il dolce allo zenzero. “Si chiama Guinness ed è una birra. Hai visto quanta ne bevono qua e come diventano dei rincitrulliti quando bevono troppo?” sussurrò Lily, attenta a non farsi sentire dagli adulti. “Non pensavo che avesse questo effetto devastante … Ma hanno qualche pozione per riprendersi poi?” chiese curioso il ragazzo, che amava osservare qualsiasi cosa nuova ed insolita. Era un acuto osservatore e voleva cogliere qualsiasi sfumatura di ciò che lo circondava. La ragazza gettò la testa indietro e rise: “Beh, gli umani hanno rimedi svariati, magari non pozioni, ma sono … Più delle caramelle. Vedessi i miei genitori quante ne prendono quando si sentono male”. Severus annuì, meditabondo. “Dici che con qualche inganno si … può provare, questa … Guinness?” chiese timidamente, aspettandosi una reazione da parte di Lily. La ragazza si voltò verso di lui con gli occhi verdi sgranati e splendenti. Dalla luce che emanavano, l’idea sembrò piacerle parecchio, ma pareva molto stupita. “Sev … Ma … Ti vuoi ubriacare?” chiese con voce soffocata, trattenendo a stento una risata. Snape arrossì violentemente e si affrettò a dire qualcosa. “No Lily, certo che no, in nessun modo! Vorrei solo … Berne un goccio, per sapere com’è”. La giovane rimase in silenzio e si portò il pollice alla bocca, mordendolo lievemente. Faceva sempre così, quando pensava a qualcosa o cercava qualche idea utile. “Beh, una volta mi è capitato di rubarne un sorso, non lo nego: d’altronde qua è così semplice con i fiumi di birra che scorrono. Qualcosa ci possiamo inventare, siamo piccoli per queste persone, ma non siamo dei tonti … Perché no?”. Sev tirò un colpetto sul braccio di Lily: “Ahhh, ma allora ci hai provato anche tu! Furbetta … Volevi farmi sentire ridicolo?”

Lily rispose tirando un colpetto in testa al ragazzo “Non sei ridicolo! Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!”. I due scoppiarono a ridere, finirono i loro dolci e ripresero a camminare per le strade di Galway. Si stava bene, il sole appariva con più insistenza, ma il vento dall’oceano portava nubi sempre più nere.

“Eccolo lì! In quel pub danno birra a fiumi!” esclamò Lily “Lì tengono le bottiglie in esposizione, in queste occasioni. Non sarà difficile rubarne una”. Sev e Lily camminarono lentamente, intimoriti dalle mura scure e dalle finestre dalle vetrate colorate, dalle insegne dorate e da quello zerbino dalla scritta ai loro occhi ingenui inquietante “Fáilte”. Rimasero qualche attimo ad osservare l’entrata, incerti se entrare o meno. “Sev, tu hai in mente qualcosa?” chiese Lily, avvicinandosi al ragazzo. Il giovane sobbalzò “N-no, Lily. Non so come possiamo fare”. Lily prese per mano Severus e respirò a fondo, decisa. Il ragazzo strinse con delicatezza la mano di lei, avvertendone il calore, in quel pomeriggio che rimaneva comunque freddo e ventoso. Quel calore gli attanagliò dolcemente lo stomaco. “Andiamo. Qualcosa ci inventeremo” e spinse la porta in legno spesso, decisa e con uno sguardo lievemente corrucciato.

Il buio di quel pub poteva rivelarsi utile ed efficace. Il fatto che fosse pieno di gente non troppo in controllo delle proprie facoltà, era un ulteriore fattore a loro favore. Severus guardava tutto con uno sguardo sospettoso ed al contempo incuriosito. Il passo lento e misurato strideva con la frenesia che percorreva il locale e contagiava chiunque. La musica tipica irlandese di un duo di musicisti caricava d’entusiasmo i coraggiosi che abbozzavano qualche passo di danza. Faceva piuttosto caldo lì dentro, rispetto a fuori.   
Ma eccole lì, le bottiglie disposte a piramide, sul bancone principale. Tutte scure e lucenti. Erano sì in esposizione, ma c’era sempre uno dei proprietari del locale presso il bancone, così che nessuno potesse essere percorso da strane idee. E il proprietario, un uomo grosso e rubizzo, non pareva troppo rassicurante e nemmeno troppo amichevole.    
I due ragazzi venivano ben tenuti d’occhio dal vecchio Brody. Erano troppo piccoli, per quanto Severus fosse parecchio alto per avere quattordici anni, e spiccavano in mezzo alla gente. Si avviarono verso i musicisti, per mimetizzarsi un po’ e non farsi notare.    
“Sev” sussurrò Lily al suo orecchio “Quel vecchio ci sta guardando, ma ho un’idea”.   
Il ragazzo annuì e la esortò ad andare avanti.   
“Possiamo fingere di cercare i nostri genitori qua dentro. Una ragazzina che piange attira sempre l’attenzione. Tu ti metterai verso il bancone, verso l’uscita. Rimani vicino alla piramide, quando vedi che ho attirato parecchio l’attenzione, prendi una bottiglia e te la infili sotto la felpa ... E’ abbastanza larga, sei troppo magro!” lo rimbeccò affettuosamente.   
Sev abbozzò un sorriso e mise una mano sui capelli di Lily, mossi e fermati da un piccolo pettine con dei gigli intagliati nel legno. Il ragazzo glielo sfilò e con la stessa mano glieli scarruffò delicatamente.   
“Magari aiutano anche dei capelli disordinati ...” disse affettuosamente. Lily sorrise e si voltò, camminando volutamente insicura e un po’ tremante. Severus, non perdendola di vista, scivolò verso la parte finale del bancone, fortunatamente Brody era impegnato a spillare birra più avanti. Alcuni clienti gli davano fortunatamente le spalle. Ed ecco che la messa in scena ebbe inizio. 

“Scusatemi, gentili signori” esordì Lily, di fronte ad una robusta coppia di avventori, fieri dei loro boccali colmi di Guinness. “A-a ... Avrei bisogno del vostro aiuto. Sono disperata”. La donna posò il boccale e si avvicinò alla giovane. “Dimmi, piccola, cos’hai? Hai un faccino sofferente. Che cosa ti è successo?” Brody si avvicinò con sguardo torvo a Lily.  “Ragazzina, cos’hai?” Lily fece un sussulto esagerato, alzando lo sguardo colmo di lacrime. “Ho ... Ho ... Sono così agitata, non mi guardi così, la prego!” fece Lily. Qualcuno si voltò verso di loro. Nessuno sembrava far caso a Severus, che cercava di rimanere attaccato alle bottiglie, cercando quasi di nascondersi. “Brody, ma non vedi che è solo una ragazzina spaventata? Che temi?” “E’ troppo piccola per stare qui” borbottò il vecchio proprietario e fece per indicare anche Severus, ma Lily prontamente cercò di riguadagnare attenzione. Lily prese a singhiozzare.  “Io, io ... Non mi cacci via, la prego! Sono solo venuta a ... a ...” la ragazza affondò il viso tra le mani ed iniziò a piangere rumorosamente, agitando la testa e la chioma rossa. La donna mise la mano sulle spalle della piccola. Era fatta, il grosso della gente si era voltata e Brody era lì che guardava scuotendo la testa.

“No, no, tesoro non piangere, su ...”   
Altri si fecero avanti e iniziarono a chiedere a Lily che cosa volesse e come potessero aiutarla.   
Quello era il momento. Severus prese la prima bottiglia che aveva davanti, continuando a fissare la scena patetica che Lily aveva montato. Con un gesto svelto e felino, la infilò sotto la felpa verde ed argentata.    
“Non trovo i miei genitori, i nostri genitori! Ci siamo persi! Pensavo fossero in questo pub, mi sono sbagliata, mi sono confusa ... Ma non so dove andare ...”. Lily alzò la testa, cercando il suo amico con lo sguardo. Il sorrisetto furbo di Sev era il segnale che la missione era stata compiuta con successo.   
La ragazza cercò di ricomporsi e si fece consolare ancora un po’ dai gentili, ma ingenui clienti. Poi, si allontanò, ringraziando affettuosamente tutti e raggiunse il ragazzo, che cercava di muoversi con un certo equilibrio, tenendo la bottiglia ben nascosta e salda, grazie ad una mano infilata in tasca.   
Brody si riavvicinò all’adorata piramide e continuò a guardare con sguardo sospettoso i due che stavano aprendo la porta. Uscirono e appena fuori, Sev tirò fuori il trofeo agognato e lo guardarono amorevolmente.   
“EHI” ruggì il vecchio uomo “Manca una bottiglia. Chi l’ha presa di voi e non ha pagato? NESSUNO fa fesso Brody! Io le conto le bottiglie!”. Calò un silenzio glaciale e qualcuno rise nervosamente all’interno del pub. Brody aprì la porta e vide la bottiglia in mano ai due ragazzi.   
“VOI DUE! Mocciosi, ladruncoli, TORNATE INDIETRO!”   
Un brivido gelido paralizzò per un millesimo di secondo i ragazzi, che si scambiarono un rapido sguardo d’intesa e si lanciarono in una corsa forsennata per le strade di Galway, senza meta, senza scopo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per un po' non commenterò, anche perché sto recuperando i capitoli dall'altro archivio, ma se voi avete qualcosa da dire, è tutto ben accetto :)
> 
> WallflowerGirl


	3. And I Ran, I Did Run

"I hope she'll be a fool -- that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool." F. Scott Fitzgerald

Continuarono a correre, sempre più veloci, facendosi spazio tra le persone che ridevano di questi due ragazzi che sfrecciavano tra le bancarelle, con il loro tesoro tra le mani. Probabilmente, non era la prima volta che in occasioni come queste i giovani cercassero di prendersi qualche libertà altrimenti proibita. Iniziarono a ridere tra di loro, incitandosi a correre sempre più forte, a seguire le stradine che portavano verso il porto e verso la spiaggia, così unica tra verde, case e sabbia. Lo scalpiccio delle scarpe riecheggiava per le mura più anguste: a volte si potevano avvertire le suole stridere, al contatto con l’asfalto ed il pietrisco bagnato. Severus aveva il cuore in gola, non voleva perdere Lily nella fuga forsennata: si concentrava sulla chioma fulva che si agitava come una fiamma nel camino d’inverno. Non pensava al fiato che iniziava a mancargli, cercava con occhio attento la ragazza minuta che balzava, elegante ed esile come una cerva, sempre più avanti, sempre più verso una direzione ignota. Lily affinava l’udito per accertarsi che il ragazzo la stesse seguendo, di tanto in tanto con la coda dell’occhio cercava la figura pallida e slanciata, dalla chioma corvina e la felpa verde. Lily vide un edificio candido, con un giardino che dava sul mare, con un muro fatto di pietre levigatissime lambite dall’acqua salata. Rallentò, con il fiatone e fece cenno all’amico di fermarsi. Si fermarono, appoggiandosi al muro bianco, l’uno accanto all’altro e si guardarono negli occhi, in silenzio, recuperando il respiro e le energie. Sev si portò la bottiglia al petto, protettivo. Sorrise a Lily.

“Che corsa, eh Lily?” Lily respirò un po’ affannosamente ed annuì.

“Accidenti! Siamo terribili, ne combiniamo più nel mondo dei Babbani che nel mondo dei maghi, quando siamo assieme!”.

I due continuarono a ridere, ripercorrendo nelle proprie menti quella marachella, comunque riuscita grazie alla loro intesa. Sarebbe stato un bellissimo ricordo da custodire di quel viaggio insieme, in quel posto magico ed ospitale. Lily osservò con molta attenzione Severus, con i capelli neri e fini tutti scarmigliati e la felpa scombinata, il suo sguardo era molto dolce e luminoso e Sev se ne accorse.

“Vieni qua, Sev, Grande Custode della Bottiglia”. Il ragazzo si avvicinò, con quel piacevole gorgoglio allo stomaco che lo attanagliava. Lily, iniziò a sentire le guance lievemente calde e sentiva una dolce tensione propagarsi dal cuore fino alle braccia, fino alla punta delle dita. Allungò con gentilezza una mano verso il viso di Severus e gli sistemò i capelli, guardandolo con un sorriso che si faceva sempre più soddisfatto e radioso. Poi, gli sistemò la felpa con il cappuccio.

“G-grazie, Lily!”. Era come se quella dolce tensione fosse stata passata anche al ragazzo, tramite il tocco della giovane.

Severus, senza dire niente, con la mano libera, prese le ciocche libere di Lily e gliele mise dietro l’orecchio. Con la mano le pettinò cauto i capelli, avvertendone la consistenza morbida e toccando con mano le onde ed i ricci soffici della chioma. Senza dire nulla, la ragazza capì e gli passò il pettine che si era tolta poc’anzi al pub. “Adesso sono a posto, Sev?” disse ridendo Lily.

“Ma certo! Andiamo a buttarci sull’erba … Sono esausto!”. I due costeggiarono l’edificio bianco, sbirciando di tanto in tanto nelle vetrate scure, ed andarono ad adagiarsi sull’erba, che si stava asciugando grazie al sole che faceva quel che poteva, prima che arrivasse un altro scroscio. I due sospirarono rilassati e felici, sedendosi con le gambe incrociate, l’uno di fronte all’altra. Finalmente, Severus posò davanti a loro la famigerata bottiglia. La osservarono per un po’ in silenzio, non sapendo bene cosa fare. Lo sciabordio delle onde contro gli scogli era troppo musicale, per essere interrotto da qualche parola.

“Uhm, come l’apriamo?” esordì Lily, prendendola in mano “Non abbiamo un apribottiglie”. Sev la tolse di mano da Lily e l’analizzò, con fare pratico, toccando il collo della bottiglia ed il tappo appuntito. Provò a tirare con decisione il tappo, ma si fermò subito non appena sentì un sibilo sinistro, ed il liquido nero formò una schiuma chiara proprio in cima alla bottiglia.

“Uh-oh, mi sa che abbiamo agitato la Guinness” esclamò Lily “Dobbiamo fare attenzione nell’aprirla o schizzerà fuori tutto”. Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, lasciando che il sibilo proveniente dalla bottiglia si placasse; poi, riprese caparbio a tirare, stavolta con più gentilezza. Ancora una volta fischiò, con più cattiveria, però questo sigillo non sembrava volersi staccare.

“Uff, scusa Lily, ci sto provando” borbottò Sev “Abbi pazienza”. La ragazza sorrise e con dolcezza posò una mano su quella del ragazzo, che per un attimo s’irrigidì, per poi ammorbidirsi di colpo, grazie ai tocchi leggeri e garbati della giovane. “Non ti preoccupare, non abbiamo fretta, vero? Una soluzione la troveremo. Assieme ... Come sempre”.

Importava in quel momento la possibilità che potesse piovere ancora, che l’acqua rabbiosa potesse infradiciare i vestiti dei due ragazzi? Era così importante che fossero maghi o Babbani, che potessero usare la magia od essere persone totalmente normali? Dopo quella frase inaspettata, detta con la consueta dolcezza da parte di Lily, Severus aveva sentito il piacevole calore infiammargli il viso e gli contorceva il cuore. Voleva allungarsi verso di lei e abbracciarla forte e potersi lasciar guidare dal cuore, una volta per tutte. Lontano dalla propria casa triste. Lontano da Spinner’s End, lasciando che il suo cuore fosse libero di rotolare giù per i dolci pendii verdi d’Irlanda. Proprio dello stesso colore degli occhi di Lily.

“Sev? T-tutto bene?” gli chiese gentile Lily. Severus si era incantato. Scosse un attimo la testa e sorrise un po’ confuso. Non se n’era accorto ed improvvisamente scoppiò a ridere con fragore. Lily rimase un attimo interdetta, ma scoppiò a ridere anche lei e si sentì felice nel vederlo sereno e lieto. Le si scaldava il cuore, voleva vederlo ridere, voleva dargli dei ricordi, delle occasioni per poter essere felice. Se lo sentiva dentro, desiderava la sua felicità ardentemente e cercava di passare con lui più tempo possibile, per quanto a Hogwarts a volte non fosse così semplice. Ma appena poteva, lontano da quegli odiosi ragazzi quali James Potter e Sirius Black, che la tampinavano spesso, lo cercava, con lo sguardo, camminando per il parco, per i corridoi, scorrendo il tavolo Serpeverde a cena o a pranzo. In biblioteca avevano trovato un rifugio sicuro dai malandrini, dato che Severus e Lily amavano studiare, e gli altri no. Il ragazzo tossì vistosamente, dandosi un colpo sul petto e fece con voce ossequiosa:

“Signorina, un po’ di contegno, ora non abbiamo tempo da perdere”. I due occhi neri si guardarono attorno, e guardando verso la scogliera, si illuminarono. “Gli scogli! Usiamo quelli, per il tappo!”. I due si alzarono ed iniziarono a scendere giù per la scogliera, facendo attenzione a non scivolare e a non farsi male. Le onde s’infrangevano abbastanza violente, il mare si faceva cupo e scuro, visto che si stava rannuvolando nuovamente. L’odore salmastro si faceva sempre più intenso, man mano che i due giovani camminavano sulla scogliera. E finalmente, il tappo volò via, e un poco di schiuma fuoriuscì, bagnando la mano di Sev. Lily urlò deliziata e contenta. Sev le porse la bottiglia cerimonioso: “Prima le signore”. La ragazza simulò un inchino elegante e prese con le due mani la bottiglia. Un brivido d’eccitazione percorreva i due ragazzi, si sentirono un po’ stupidi e un po’ più grandi di quanto non fossero. Lily sorseggiò lentamente la birra scura, chiudendo gli occhi rilassata, inclinando quanto bastava la bottiglia. Lily fece una smorfia strana e contrasse il viso. Divenne rossa in faccia.

“Lil ...?” fece timidamente Severus, attendendo un responso dalla ragazza.

“Argh. E’ amarissima. Quella che avevo provato dai miei non era così amara. Ma non era nemmeno scura, credo”.

“Ma .. Ma ti piace?” chiese Sev in fibrillazione. Altro che pozioni Polisucco! Lily guardò la bottiglia e prese un altro sorso di Guinness. Fece schioccare la lingua, prima di rispondere, esaminando attentamente il sapore del liquido alcolico, che le bruciava leggermente la gola. “Si, mi piace!” fece decisa “Ora tocca a te!”. Sev prese con attenzione la bottiglia e se la portò alle labbra e senza troppi indugi ne bevve un piccolo sorso. Il lieve bruciore prese il posto del liquido amarognolo che scivolava giù per la gola. Era amaro davvero, ma lo inebriava, all’istante sentì un’insolita leggerezza. Aveva leggermente caldo.

“Wow ... E’ ... Buona!!” fece con un sorriso. E con più decisione, bevve ancora un po’.

“Ehi, ehi, aspetta! Non te la bere tutta, lasciamene ancora un po’!” esclamò Lily allungando una mano e gli prese la birra.

“Ma se facevi tutte le smorfie perché era amara? Eh ... Aspetta, dove corri?” Lily stava saltellando da uno scoglio all’altro, con agilità e rapidità, tenendo in mano la bottiglia. Si avvicinava alle onde ed alla spuma ridendo e cercando di evitare gli spruzzi salmastri. L’equilibrio della ragazza sembrava in costante pericolo, e Sev doveva essere lì, accanto a lei, per prenderla nel momento in cui sarebbe potuta scivolare. Non poteva lasciare che cadesse. Anche per lui, un suo sorriso, la sua felicità, erano tutto. Sev si lanciò all’inseguimento, ridendo e recuperando il terreno perduto. La pioggia riprese a cadere gentile e delicata, ma questo, per loro, non era un problema.


	4. Fire Is Dancing And Burning

"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell." Joan Crawford

Il clangore della bottiglia buttata nel cestino si spense praticamente subito, soffocato dalla vivace musica irlandese pronta a ravvivare la serata. Si stava facendo sera, il sole al tramonto aveva reso il cielo fiammeggiante, con il viola, il giallo delle nuvole che si scontravano con le restanti grigie e livide, che diventavano sempre più nere, annunciando l’arrivo della notte, portando con sé qualche sprazzo di cielo blu. Il mare si era calmato, non era più così spumeggiante come nel pomeriggio e gorgogliava placido in lontananza. La pioggia aveva smesso di tormentare la città di Galway e le pozzanghere si stavano rapidamente asciugando. Le lanterne e le torce illuminavano gli addobbi per la festa che si sarebbe tenuta quella sera. Strumenti musicali ovunque, uilleann pipes appoggiate sopra le custodie, tin whistles luccicanti alla luce delle candele, violini ed arpe, con l’immancabile bodhran a completare la vasta gamma di strumenti presenti sul palco. Severus e Lily si aggiravano curiosi per la piccola arena del concerto, un po’ più allegri del solito per la birra, in fondo era la prima che assaggiavano davvero. Avevano girovagato per Galway senza meta, prendendo ancora un dolce al cioccolato, erano entrati in un negozio di strumenti musicali e Lily aveva provato goffamente a suonare l’arpa. Si erano divertiti, senza genitori in giro, senza doversi sentire costretti in quelle quattro mura di casa. Si erano sentiti liberi. Chissà se i signori Evans si fossero preoccupati, di solito in vacanza lasciavano molta libertà alle proprie figlie. La ragazza osservava Severus lì fermo accanto a lei, nei pressi di un’altra bancarella; il suo profilo era illuminato da una grossa lanterna. I capelli neri gli coprivano parte del viso, ma nonostante la pioggia erano rimasti ben lisci, sfiorando le spalle delicatamente. Il naso adunco dava una certa aura di severità al ragazzo, che aveva il più delle volte uno sguardo molto grave, talvolta Sev era semplicemente assorto nei suoi pensieri. Era lì, in piedi, vicinissimo a lei, con le braccia conserte ed osservava la preparazione dei musicisti sul palco. Probabilmente, non aveva mai visto niente di simile. Lily continuò ad osservarlo e si sentì più che contenta di averlo accanto. Forse il groviglio che provava dentro era molto più complicato di quello che potesse immaginare, tuttavia, voleva stargli accanto, certa che avrebbe trovato una risposta a quella sensazione piacevole che si manifestava quando lo vedeva alla mattina, quando lo trovava appoggiato alla finestra con il libro in mano, quando le toccava una guancia con la punta delle dita. A volte sentiva l’improvvisa voglia di abbracciarlo, di toccargli il volto. Ma si bloccava. E allora cercava un modo per averlo vicino comunque, per passeggiare con lui, quasi in maniera possessiva e spaccona. Probabilmente, lo metteva un po’ in imbarazzo quel suo modo di fare, tuttavia Lily non sapeva come maneggiare quel calderone esplosivo di sentimenti ed emozioni. Probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto provare ad essere semplice ed aggraziata. Sospirò sorridendo e continuò a fissarlo in silenzio. Proprio in quel momento, Sev si voltò. Il ragazzo a sua volta la guardò e sorrise timidamente.

“Che cosa guardavi, Lil’?” chiese gentilmente. La ragazza si riscosse da quell’incanto, colta in flagrante. Annaspò per trovare una risposta adatta. No, questa volta non voleva fare la spaccona, questa volta voleva essere sincera. Le si strinse lo stomaco.

“Oh ... Eh ... Insomma, ti stavo guardando.” La giovane probabilmente non percepì la portata di quella sua frase, ma Sev aveva sentito i suoi occhi di smeraldo fissi su di lui. E quella frase lo aveva lusingato non poco. Amare in silenzio a volte non vuole dire lasciare nell’oblio i propri sentimenti: si possono manifestare in molti altri modi. E non è detto che il silenzio dell’altro significhi che si stiano ignorando i segnali. Il ragazzo voleva dire qualcosa, eppure le parole si strozzarono in gola, svanendo, perdendosi nell’aria fresca e frizzante. Allora, per non perdere l’attimo, allungò timidamente una mano e prese quella di Lily, che sfoggiò un sorriso enorme, illuminato dalle fiamme danzanti, che sfarfallavano toccate dal vento. I capelli rossi diventavano una fiamma purissima, Sev si chiese se li avesse toccati ... Si sarebbe bruciato? Lily non lasciò andare la presa, né la evitò e strinse dolcemente la mano del ragazzo. E si misero a camminare mano nella mano, timidamente, avvicinandosi l’uno all’altra. Faceva un po’ di freddo, Sev avvertiva che Lily respirava, un po’ tremando, allora pensò di stringerle ancora un po’ la mano, per trasmetterle un po’ di calore: certo, lui non si reputava il ritratto della salute e del calore. Decisero di salire un po’ sul pendio di fronte al palco. Avrebbero avuto una vista migliore rispetto alla platea, dove stava iniziando ad accalcarsi un po’ di gente, che parlava rumorosamente ed eccitata. E sempre con un bicchiere in mano. Si appoggiarono al prato umidiccio, ma fortunatamente erano vicini a due grosse lanterne, che emanavano parecchio calore. Si sedettero l’uno accanto all’altra, a gambe incrociate Sev, mentre Lily si raggomitolò, cingendo le gambe con le sue braccia esili. Soffriva un po’ il freddo. La musica iniziò a riecheggiare: l’arpa iniziò a far risuonare le prime note, accompagnate da una voce soave che cantò una tipica canzone irlandese. “She Moved Through The Fair”. Era suggestiva in grado di ammutolire tutta la platea, che rimase ad ascoltare quella voce da sirena, quella figura di donna dai fluenti e lunghi capelli rossi - come quelli di Lily! - intrecciati ad una corona di fiori, ed era illuminata da poche luci e tantissime candele. Severus rimase a bocca aperta. Lily aveva un amore particolare per la musica, probabilmente un interesse perlopiù babbano, che tuttavia non aveva ancora attecchito in Sev. Lily di tanto in tanto metteva su un grande giradischi a casa dei dischi enormi e scuri. Scritte strane, gente capellona, i The Beatles. Parlavano d’amore e d’amore, di Dizzy Miss Lizzy e di Michelle “ _ma belle_ ”. Il giovane Severus si ritrovava a canticchiare qualche cosa di questi ragazzi, ma non che ne fosse rimasto particolarmente colpito. Ma questa musica, così pura e semplice, ti colpiva al cuore. Si ritrovò ad applaudire con Lily, che si voltò sorridendo.

“Ah, ma allora ti piace la musica irlandese?!” gli chiese sorpresa. Severus cercò di risponderle in maniera sensata.

“E’ ... Non trovo le parole ... E’ magica”. Lily scoppiò a ridere ed annuì: “Farebbe schiattare d’invidia una Veela”.

“Peggio. La farebbe sparire diretta nei boschi e non si farebbe mai più trovare”. Il momento più bello era poter godere di quella musica ad occhi chiusi, permettendosi di poter volare via, lontano da quel parco, immaginando di camminare per colline verdi e scogliere da mozzare il fiato. Ti faceva sentire più leggero, ti faceva stare immensamente bene. Le persone rimanevano immobili, di tanto in tanto applaudivano fragorosamente ed incitavano la cantante a dare ancora di più. Nemmeno Lily e Sev si rivolsero molto la parola, per non perdersi una nota, una frase, magari presa dal poeta Patrick Kavanagh. Non sapevano chi fosse esattamente, ma doveva essere una persona molto sensibile. Ogni tanto, si guardavano e si sorridevano. Ma in quel momento, Lily, si fece più vicina a Sev, fino ad arrivare ad essere spalla contro spalla. Iniziava ad essere stanca e sbadigliò vistosamente. Spontaneamente, forse in altri momenti non l’avrebbe mai fatto, Sev cinse con un braccio Lily, e le fece appoggiare la testa sulla spalla. Ma ciò che sorprese ancora di più il ragazzo fu la mossa delicata di Lily, ingentilita ancor più dalla sonnolenza: cinse la vita del ragazzo, per mettersi più comoda sulla sua spalla spigolosa e fine, appoggiando l’altra mano sul ginocchio del giovane. Tutto era avvenuto nel massimo silenzio, intendendosi perfettamente, cercando di interpretare e leggere le mosse dell’altro senza chiedersi il perché o la ragione recondita. Il ragazzo si sentiva lanciato su un altro pianeta, su un’altra dimensione. Mai, lui e Lily, erano stati così vicini e così ... A contatto l’uno con l’altra. Si sentì il cuore agitato, commosso, pronto a schizzargli fuori dal petto. Doveva mantenere la calma, voleva essere gentile, senza la solita goffaggine o timidezza. Lasciò che lo eleggesse a rifugio d’eccezione. Lily sospirò contenta e continuò ad ascoltare la musica, mugugnando qualcosa di inintelligibile.

“Grazie, Sev” disse chiaramente all’improvviso, affondando ancora di più il viso tra i capelli neri.

“Lil, ma grazie ... D-di cosa?” balbettò Sev. Poteva sentire il respiro caldo di Lily sulla sua pelle pallida e sensibile.

“Che ci sei, che ti prendi cura di me” rispose sognante Lily, con la voce che rallentava sempre più, ma le parole erano lucide, lucidissime e valevano più di tutta la stellata che si era formata nel cielo sopra di loro.

“Grazie a te. Mi fai dimenticare che abito a Spinner’s End, mi fai dimenticare chi sono in questo posto meraviglioso, mi perdo in queste colline verdi ... Come i tuoi occhi ... E vorrei perdermici”. Sev sussultò a ripensare a quanto detto giusto l’istante prima. Dove aveva trovato il coraggio di dire una cosa simile? Eppure, l’effetto dell’alcool doveva essere già finito, o era il posto ad aver fatto una magia? Lily alzò la testa per un attimo e lo guardò con occhi scintillanti. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma rimase mezza aperta, quasi a cercare le parole adatte.

“I miei occhi ... Hai detto? Hai detto che ...?” disse esitante. Sev non riuscì a rispondere. Annuì e basta, sperando che Lily non si offendesse per essere andato troppo in là rispetto al solito. Lily continuò a guardarlo, con un sorriso che fiorì tra le sue labbra, ma era un sorriso mai visto prima. Quel gomitolo, quella matassa informe di fili, di emozioni, di tormenti e di brontolii allo stomaco, stava prendendo forma, stava indicando una via ben precisa. Lui la trovò immediatamente bellissima ed ipnotica, illuminata da quella lanterna che lentamente esauriva la propria fiamma e la propria danza. Un altro fuoco iniziava a crepitare lentamente, tra le mani, tra i cuori martellanti e gli sguardi sempre più intensi di Sev e Lily.


	5. Can't Stop What's Coming, Can't Stop What's On Its Way

"Make me immortal with a kiss." Christopher Marlowe

La musica riecheggiava lontana e distante, il bodhran era un vago rintocco remoto. Tutto era un sussurro portato via dal vento, a miglia di distanza forse in quel momento la vita reale era ad anni luce dai due ragazzi, che si guardavano dolcemente negli occhi e si stringevano teneramente tra le braccia. Quella situazione era buffa per loro due, quasi surreale. Avevano passato tanti anni assieme, l’uno accanto all’altra praticamente tutti i giorni, ore intere passate a stretto contatto nelle situazioni più disparate... E ora? Il groviglio dei sentimenti li aveva portati col tempo a trovarsi ancora più vicino, ancora più uniti, su una strada complicata e tortuosa, ma non meno affascinante. Era un percorso da fare in due e loro non si erano resi conto di aver già fatto tanta di quella strada, mano nella mano. Le emozioni prima erano germogliate sotto la loro pelle, aspettando il loro momento di luce adatta per sbocciare. E quella sera, qualcosa voleva fiorire, in maniera imperiosa e potente. Avevano paura a parlare, perché qualsiasi parola innocente avrebbe potuto recidere quei petali delicati e fragili, che avevano appena visto la luce.

Severus allungò una mano sul viso di Lily e accarezzò una guancia piena di lentiggini, sfiorandole lo zigomo, fino a posare le dita sulle labbra della giovane. Al solito, si sentiva esitante, e non si era mai sentito così in tumulto, in senso estremamente positivo. Si sentiva bene, ma allo stesso tempo, era la prima volta che era così innamorato di Lily e lei sembrava altrettanto sconvolta. La ragazza era sempre stata così forte, sicura di sé, in tutta la sua fragile grazia e bellezza, ma anche lei si trovava di fronte a qualcosa di molto più grande di lei e prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo, prenderlo con le unghie e con i denti... Si, avrebbe dovuto ammettere a se stessa che amava terribilmente Severus, quel ragazzo così serio e discreto e voleva che la baciasse. Ed era giunto il momento fatidico e lei si sentiva felice di poterlo ammettere, lì ed ora. Qualsiasi muro o resistenza era diventato inesistente. Non potevano più aspettare.

In un momento, chiusero gli occhi e si abbracciarono e Lily lasciò che le labbra di Sev si posassero sulle sue. La ragazza strinse forte le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo e cercò di lasciarsi andare, anche se la sua testa cercava di controllare i suoi arti, le sue mani, il movimento della sua testa ... Troppe cose da tenere d’occhio mentre si bacia una persona. “ _Ma come fanno gli adulti a baciarsi così spesso!?_ ” pensò tra sé e sé divertita. Si sentiva tremendamente imbranata ed impacciata, ma ad un certo smise di pensare e cercò di concentrarsi su Sev e solo su di lui. Istintivamente sentì la voglia di toccargli i capelli e senza troppe esitazioni gli accarezzò i capelli, forse con un po’ di foga, perché per un attimo ebbe paura di avergli tirato qualche ciocca di capelli. Il ragazzo non ci fece troppo caso, non ci capiva più nulla, era al settimo cielo per quello che stava succedendo e non voleva lasciarla andare per nessun motivo al mondo. Ma fu proprio Sev che si staccò per qualche attimo e baciò la fronte di Lily un po’ tremante. Se fosse stato fisicamente possibile, il cuore del ragazzo sarebbe schizzato fuori, a causa dei battiti fortissimi. Temeva che qualcuno potesse sentirli e canzonarlo per questo. Forse i Malandrini se si fossero trovati lì in quel momento - oh, ma perché pensava a quei quattro sbruffoni proprio ora che aveva appena baciato Lily? Niente da fare, il quattordicenne rimaneva un ragazzo complicato e contorto nei pensieri e nei comportamenti e ora, totalmente perso nei meandri dell’amore e negli occhi di Lily, ridenti e colmi di calore più che mai, sarebbe probabilmente peggiorato. Nessuna pozione d’amore l’avrebbe mai fatto stare così bene. Lily prese le mani di Sev tra le sue e ruppe il silenzio, con un sussurro dolce.

“Grazie, Sev”.

Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa rispondere, non voleva essere ovvio, né scontato, né fuori luogo, però non voleva nemmeno che la ragazza continuasse a ringraziarlo. Per tutta risposta, prese una mano di Lily e ne baciò il dorso. La ragazza sussultò. In quel momento qualche applauso fragoroso fece tornare alla realtà i due adolescenti, che si voltarono a guardare gli ultimi istanti di concerto, mano nella mano. Avevano perso la cognizione del tempo, non sapevano che ore fossero, se i genitori di Lily fossero in pensiero per la fuga dei due ragazzi, se fosse notte fonda o le nove di sera. Sapevano solo che avevano bisogno di staccarsi da quella casa, dal loro mondo magico, da tutto quello che riguardava la loro vita di tutti i giorni. E con quanto successo, si sentivano diversi, più forti assieme e più legati di prima.

Sev aiutò Lily ad alzarsi in piedi. Erano stanchi, convennero che era decisamente ora di andare a dormire. Gli ultimi fuochi si stavano spegnendo, lasciando solo brace e cenere. Faceva proprio freddo e la gente sgattaiolava verso casa, ciarlando e parlando animatamente. Le luci del palco si erano spente, i tecnici e gli addetti ai lavori stavano riponendo gli strumenti nelle custodie e stavano sistemando le attrezzature; molto probabilmente vi sarebbe stato un altro concerto. A Sev non sarebbe dispiaciuto tornare a sentire ancora un po’ di musica babbana. I due camminavano piano e lentamente, godendosi la tranquillità delle vie, ora quiete, della città. Le vetrine dei negozi erano spente, le serrande erano abbassate, nei pub i padroni annunciavano l’ultimo giro di birre. Passarono ancora davanti al pub di Brody, e i due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere rumorosamente, ricordando la furbata fatta appena qualche ora prima. Le bancarelle erano chiuse, i carretti ed i banchetti erano chiusi da catenacci e lucchetti. Tutto era così buio e differente, rispetto solo a qualche ora fa. I sapori, i colori erano totalmente diversi, non c’era gaiezza per quelle strade, ma quiete.

“Dici che saranno in pensiero i tuoi genitori?” chiese stupidamente Sev, ma Lily rimase tranquilla.

“Non sono loro il problema, sanno come sono fatta e come sei fatto. Il problema è mia sorella Petunia. E’ una spiona” osservò Lily. “Credo che il problema sia un altro: è molto gelosa di noi due, ma penso tu lo sappia già”.

La ragazza tacque un momento e poi aggiunse: “Hai ragione. Ha scritto al preside di Hogwarts supplicando di prendere anche lei, il giorno in cui i miei genitori hanno letto la lettera d’ammissione alla scuola di magia”. Sev fu sorpreso.

“Scherzi, Lil’? Ma è matta?”.

“No, è gelosa, esattamente come dici tu. Ma i miei genitori, con gli amici ed i parenti, dicono che io frequento una scuola di musica ... Per bambini prodigio. Così giustificano le mie lunghe assenze da casa”. Il ragazzo pensò alla goffaggine di Lily nel suonare l’arpa quel pomeriggio e ghignò tra sé e sé. Lily gli tirò un pugno gentile sul braccio al ragazzo: “Va che so suonare il pianoforte, razza di stupido. Altrimenti ai parenti babbani che vogliono sentirmi suonare, che cosa dico? Non posso neanche barare con la magia!”.

Il giovane continuava ad immaginarsi quelle scene surreali della famiglia di Lily che le chiedeva di suonare quello strano strumento - pianoforte, fortepiano, quello che era - e sghignazzava senza sosta. Arrivarono davanti a casa, tutto era ancora illuminato, evidentemente c’era ancora gente a casa. Una figura fin troppo nota si stagliava sulla porta, con le braccia conserte e la solita espressione beffarda, contornata da due trecce lunghe e scure.

“Petunia” mugugnò Lily “Non vede l’ora di massacrarci”. Severus non poteva vederla, ma avrebbe difeso Lily con tutte le sue forze. Non voleva che questa serata finisse nella tristezza e nella rabbia. Questa volta non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di interporsi tra lui e Lily, nessuno avrebbe guastato quell’amore nascente e ai primi passi. Petunia si voltò e corse dentro in casa, chiamando a gran voce i genitori, e loro accorsero prontamente. Sev e Lily entrarono tranquilli in casa, con il ragazzo che proteggeva l’amata, stando praticamente davanti a lei. I genitori in realtà non se la presero molto, dato che uno degli amici di Galway aveva visto in giro i ragazzini ed aveva prontamente riferito agli adulti gli spostamenti dei due. Si beccarono un rimprovero abbastanza mite - forse l’alcol li aveva ammorbiditi e resi più indulgenti. Sicuramente, la prossima volta non l’avrebbero passata così liscia: se ne andarono su per le scale tranquilli, ma ancora una volta, Petunia era pronta a dare ancora una volta battaglia.

“Piccioncini, vi siete divertiti oggi? Quanto siete patetici”. Severus sentì montare la furia ed il disprezzo, mentre Lily provò solo tanta pena dolorosa per la sorella gelosa, ma lei tirò dritto per la sua stanza, Severus si fermò, guardandola con occhio truce.

“Non vorrei rivolgerti troppo la parola, ma vorrei solo dirti di evitare di importunare me e tua sorella. Avresti molto da guadagnarci”.

“Naso grosso, sta zitto e leva quelle manacce smorte da mia sorella, hai capito?” ribatté offensiva Petunia, pronta a scendere dalle scale dai genitori se qualcosa fosse andato storto. Severus rimase impassibile di fronte alle offese. Era conscio di avere il naso abbastanza importante. Lily invece divenne una furia.

“Razza di maleducata” la ragazza dalla chioma rossa si scagliò contro la sorella. “Ma come ti permetti di dire queste cose a Sev? Idiota! Sei solo invidiosa!”

Il ragazzo prese per un polso Lily e l’attirò a sé. Avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio della ragazza: “Buona Lily, buona. Adesso ho in mente qualcosa che le farà passare la voglia di romperci le scatole. Fidati di me, andiamo verso le nostre stanze”. Sev prese la mano di Lily e gliela strinse affettuosamente, Petunia, rossa in viso, reagì stizzita, esattamente come voleva il ragazzo.

“Patetico, sei semplicemente patetico. La prendi pure per mano ...”.

“Ti piacerebbe essere al posto di Lily, vero? Ti piacerebbe avere quello che lei possiede? Lei è speciale. Tu, no”. Scattò la bomba. Petunia strillò qualcosa di incomprensibile e corse giù per le scale, ed in quel momento Severus mormorò “Glisseo”. Le scale per un attimo si fecero lisce e Petunia ruzzolò giù, urlando e facendo un rumore d’inferno, ma non si accorse nemmeno dell’incantesimo del ragazzo, che iniziò a ridere sommessamente. Lily rimase interdetta, ma finalmente scoppiò a ridere, con una risata liberatoria. Petunia, forse, non avrebbe parlato più, per un bel po’. Erano davanti alla porta della stanza di Lily. La ragazza sbadigliò.

“Sei terribile, ma hai fatto bene. Mia sorella mi aveva proprio esasperato”. Al di là di tutto, voleva ringraziarlo di cuore per la giornata e la compagnia. E per l’amore appena nato. C’era solo un modo per poterlo dire in maniera concisa. Lily circondò Sev con le sue braccia e si mise in punta di piedi. Prontamente, il ragazzo l’abbracciò e questa volta la baciò a colpo sicuro, con meno incertezze e più intensità.

“Buonanotte, mio Principe Sev” disse Lily, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio con un sorriso radioso, svanendo dietro la porta della stanza.


	6. The Waves

“There was a star riding through clouds one night, and I said to the star, ‘Consume me’” Virginia Woolf

Lily si lasciò andare sul letto, esausta, ma al settimo cielo per quanto accaduto in quella giornata ricca ed emozionante. Il cuore batteva placido, ma tramite ogni battito lento e misurato, la sensazione di benessere si spargeva dentro di lei, andando sempre più nel profondo. Per un attimo, però, pensò a Petunia, la sorella invidiosa, spilungona, secca e spigolosa. Ma che in fondo, rimaneva sempre parte di sé. Talvolta, era come se le mancasse terribilmente non avere più un rapporto con la sorella, dall’altro, si sentiva grata di poter fare quello che le piacesse di più, senza doverla avere addosso tutto il tempo. Si era sentita sola in quella famiglia, da quando aveva scoperto i suoi poteri magici e i suoi genitori chiaramente dovevano farla apparire come una ragazza prodigio, la ragazza prodigio che suonava il pianoforte, ufficialmente. Questo le faceva molto male, la rattristava, perché sembrava che i genitori si vergognassero di avere una figlia unica e speciale e sull’altro fronte aveva una sorella totalmente diversa da lei che desiderava tutta la magia posseduta da Lily. E per questo ogni volta cercava di schernirla, di farle scherzi cattivi, di intromettersi nelle sue attività magiche, negli esercizi, nei compiti che le assegnavano. Aveva desiderato a lungo qualcuno che la capisse, che fosse un amico o molto di più di questo. Sev era arrivato, era lì per lei, dopo un lungo cammino di crescita assieme. Si sentiva fortunata, era come se con quel bacio si fosse placato il turbinare delle sue preoccupazioni, che teneva ben chiuse nel suo cuore. In quel momento atteso, dentro di sé, la gabbia di uccellini teneri e spaventati, che continuavano a cinguettare in maniera sempre più stridula e grottesca, era stata aperta. Erano volati via, lasciando un canto sempre più aggraziato e remoto.

Respirò a fondo nell’oscurità, con solo qualche luce pallida proveniente dalla strada a delineare la sua figura sul letto e gli oggetti della stanza. Chiuse gli occhi e le parve di fluttuare, sull’acqua poco mossa. Fluttuava e veniva trascinata nel fiume dei ricordi, là dove tutto sembra essere dimenticato, ma basta una corrente diversa dal solito per far riaffiorare dall’oblio il dolore di una perdita, l’odio di un litigio, la sofferenza per la distanza tra due o più cuori. Tornò indietro di qualche anno, qualche giorno prima della partenza verso Hogwarts, dove avrebbe frequentato il primo anno di Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria. Lily aveva appena preso la sua bacchetta magica da Olivander e la rimirava contenta, esaminandola attenta contro la luce del sole. Era fine e lunga, di legno scuro, contenente una squama di sirena e della polvere di giada. Si voltò e guardò ancora una volta i libri acquistati qualche ora prima. Incantesimi, pozioni, erbe magiche, creature fantastiche, divinazione, tutte materie estremamente affascinanti e nuove agli occhi smeraldini di quella bambina. E poi c’era lei, appoggiata allo stipite della porta. Quella figura lunga e troppo magra, dallo sguardo estremamente triste, come un fuoco appena appena estinto tra le ceneri, ma sempre pronto a riaccendersi e a ferire.

“Guarda guarda, abbiamo pure il coraggio di sventolare in giro la bacchetta magica in giro per casa” osservò acida Petunia. Sempre pronta ad attaccare per difendere le sue mancanze e il suo essere ordinaria. Lily di scatto la ripose nell’astuccio pregiato, dalle sfumature verde petrolio.

“Petunia, vattene via” disse seccamente. Era come se l’avesse invitata ad entrare con veemenza. Si sedette sdegnosa tra i volumi e ne prese uno e con tono di voce supponente, da insopportabile so-tutto-io, si mise a leggere qualcosa sugli incantesimi. Lily la ignorava e pensava a riordinare la stanza, con gesti nervosi e frenetici, non sapendo dove mettere le mani, se sulla scrivania, o nel guardaroba. Era un tentativo disperato di ignorarla, di farla smettere. La rabbia e lo sconforto per quell’atteggiamento da parte della sorella maggiore continuava a crescere feroce.

“Lily? Mi stai ascoltando?” chiese Petunia, chiudendo il libro rumorosamente. La sorella non rispose, afferrò i libri ed iniziò a buttarli convulsamente nel baule.

“Lascia giù i miei libri, non sono tuoi e tanto oramai la magia non ti interessa più. Sei solo invidiosa” disse con una fitta al cuore la bambina dai capelli rossi. Le doleva essere così tagliente, ma non vedeva altra scelta. Voleva difendersi. Petunia scattò in piedi, sistemandosi con cura i capelli chiari.

“Lo sai che mamma e papà non sono troppo contenti di questa follia...” esordì Petunia. Lily gettò con rabbia dei libri nel baule e scattò verso la ragazza.

“Follia!? Quale follia!? Ho un dono e ho la fortuna di poterlo coltivare. Io... Io capisco che mamma e papà siano diffidenti, ma vedrai quanto saranno felici di me, delle mie doti! Non avranno più bisogno di scuse! Non si dovranno inventare più bugie”.

Petunia sorrise beffarda: “Staremo a vedere, scherzo della natura, divertiti nella tua gabbia di matti ... Con quell’orrido ragazzo”. Si voltò e se ne andò via, sbattendo la porta.

A distanza di pochi anni, le faceva ancora molto male, tanto che le lacrime, ancora una volta le solcarono il volto, inumidendo l’enorme cuscino morbido di quel letto irlandese in legno scuro e spesso. Ora però non era più da sola a reggere quell’impalcatura pesantissima, fatta di dolore e di conflitto perenne. Certo, a volte Sev non era stato troppo tenero con sua sorella. Non si erano mai sopportati, sin dal primo istante, Petunia appena lo aveva a tiro cercava di fargli qualche scherzo pesante, di rubargli qualche libro dalle mani, di stuzzicarlo con qualche battuta al vetriolo. Talvolta sembrava di assistere ad una gara a chi dicesse più cattiverie: Lily temeva che si potesse arrivare alle mani, ma Sev non era il tipo, era semmai lei che provava quell’impulso, forte da farle mancare il respiro, di scuotere la sorella, di spaventarla, di farla pentire amaramente di tutta la sua invidia e gelosia.

La bella Lily diventava un fiore rabbioso, una pianta piena di spine: anche lei, come tutti, aveva il suo lato oscuro, quello che non vorresti mai far vedere a nessuno. Aveva paura di perdere il controllo, di far scappare la gente da sé. Tante volte di notte si era svegliata con un groppo alla gola, con un fortissimo senso di claustrofobia, come se si sentisse schiacciata tra due muri. E in quelle notti travagliate ed agitate, aveva deciso di vivere a compartimenti stagni, almeno con sua sorella. Lily a casa cercava di essere tranquilla ed il più accomodante possibile, evitando scontri con la sorella e non parlando nemmeno per sogno di argomenti magici. Ad Hogwarts era la strega Lily Evans. Le cose con i suoi genitori sembravano andare meglio, ad ogni modo: si sentivano comunque orgogliosi di lei, della sua bravura, del suo impegno ad Hogwarts. Non avevano respinto Sev e la sua presenza assidua: la mamma di Lily lo proteggeva un po’ come una chioccia affettuosa, aveva capito che quel ragazzo era terribilmente solo. Gli faceva qualche dolce speciale, a volte gli sistemava qualche vestito, d’altronde anche lui stava crescendo e aveva bisogno di una presenza materna, dato che la signora Eileen Prince sembrava essere un po’ assente nella crescita di quel ragazzo.

Ancora una volta, scivolando lentamente nel sonno, la sua mente andò a ricercare un ricordo significativo, un tizzone ancora ardente che poteva ustionarla. Perché non riusciva ad addormentarsi? La vita con sua sorella negli ultimi anni le passò davanti, veloce come un lampo, come un proiettile che ti trapassa da parte a parte. Lily ogni tanto vedeva quella scena un po’ crudele in qualche film western o qualche film giallo che i suoi genitori vedevano di tanto in tanto in televisione, un vero e proprio bene di lusso che avevano in casa da qualche tempo. Faceva male, faceva un male terribile vivere così, e se lo disse una, due, dieci volte, forse anche bisbigliandolo nell’oscurità, portandosi una mano al petto. Lily era ancora una volta vittima di una delle sue notti travagliate, dove non riusciva più a smettere di pensare, di rimuginare. Si rigirò nel letto, afferrò le coperte. Aveva freddo, poi caldo, non appena si scopriva, aveva voglia di ricoprirsi. Cercava di contare le pecore, si canticchiava qualche ninnananna o melodia rassicurante, ma nulla. I suoi tormenti la inseguivano. Ma non voleva cedere.

Non era sola, non era affatto sola, doveva ricordarselo, ora e sempre. Questa volta non avrebbe tenuto Severus all’oscuro dei suoi tormenti. Era finalmente parte di sé, totalmente alla luce del sole, sarebbe stato più che felice di aiutarla a farla stare meglio. Risoluta, si alzò in piedi e camminò lentamente, stando ben attenta a non far scricchiolare il pavimento in legno. Aprì la porta e si accertò che tutti dormissero profondamente. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Furtiva, camminò verso la porta di Sev. Vide qualche bagliore, uno sfarfallio di candele, pareva: Sev era ancora in piedi, molto probabilmente, a leggere uno dei suoi libri, a studiare qualche strana pozione, come sempre. Forse l’amore gli aveva dato qualche incentivo a darsi ancora più da fare nello studio. Lily voleva guardarlo di soppiatto, solo per qualche istante. Ecco che già quel ronzio fastidioso fatto di ricordi spiacevoli si placava. Aprì leggermente la porta, stando attenta che la luce non inondasse il corridoio e rimase ad osservarlo.

Era lì, sdraiato sul letto, a pancia in giù, con il suo libro appoggiato al cuscino. I capelli lunghi e neri sfioravano le pagine un po’ ingiallite di quel volume: probabilmente era di sua madre. Lo sguardo era attento e concentrato. Si sentiva a malapena il suo respiro tranquillo, vedevi però che era rilassato. Il lento movimento delle spalle e della schiena andava sempre dall’alto verso il basso, e viceversa, con regolarità. La ragazza, invece, tratteneva il fiato, per non spezzare quest’equilibrio delicato. Era una delle poche volte in cui Lily si trovava nella parte dell’osservatrice in incognito e Sev era l’osservato speciale. Quante volte Sev aveva osservato e seguito Lily, prima che si facesse avanti? La giovane sorrise tra sé e sé, osservando le dita di Sev che seguivano una didascalia, un paragrafo, o semplicemente, voltavano pagina. Il rumore della pagina rompeva quel silenzio. Ad un certo punto, però, Sev chiuse il libro soddisfatto e allungò un braccio per metterlo sul comodino. Lily si riscosse dall’incanto e sobbalzò.

Aprì la porta con attenzione e sussurrò: “Sev, sono Lily!” Sev si voltò di scatto e la guardò sorpreso, facendole segno di venire pure avanti. Lei chiuse lesta la porta e fece molta attenzione ad avvicinarsi a lui. Appena fu abbastanza vicina, il ragazzo le rivolse la parola.

“Lily, che ci fai qua? Non stavi dormendo?”.

“Non riuscivo a dormire. A ... A volte ... Mi succede” spiegò lei, sedendosi a bordo letto, accanto a Sev, che si mise subito a sedere con le gambe incrociate. Il giovane rimase in silenzio, sondando la mente di Lily, scrutando gli occhi verdi un po’ agitati, velati di tristezza.

“C’è qualcosa che non va... Tua sorella, per caso? Ha ancora fatto qualcosa?” sibilò un po’ rabbioso.

Lily lo prese per mano. “No, cioè ... Ecco, non proprio. Penso spesso a... Al nostro rapporto. Lei è gelosa, è invidiosa, ma... Ma a me spiace tanto che sia così cattiva nei miei confronti. E’ ... E’ sempre mia sorella, lei.”.

Sev le cinse le spalle con un braccio e le fece appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Lily, dimmi tutto, ma davvero tutto. Sei turbata. A volte vedo che non dormi la notte ... Adesso... Adesso che... Uhm...” non aveva mai pronunciato quelle parole, le aveva semplicemente sognate nei suoi sogni più folli. Tacque un secondo e prese la sicurezza necessaria per pronunciarle. “Sì, adesso che stiamo assieme, voglio aiutarti ancora di più, voglio starti vicino ancora di più”.

Lily era rimasta un po’ contratta, ma si rilassò e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro. Sev la prese sulle ginocchia e le cinse la vita con le braccia. Vuotò il sacco, bisbigliando, sussurrando, a volte non controllando per nulla il tono di voce. Gesticolò, si arrabbiò, pianse, e rise quando Sev le diede qualche bacio sulle guance un po’ rigate dalle lacrime, un po’ arrossate dallo sfogo e dalle emozioni. Lui rimaneva serio, in silenzio. Talvolta annuiva, altre volte la esortava ad andare avanti. Era un buon ascoltatore, più che un buon oratore. Leggeva più la mente, i gesti, le espressioni facciali. In questo era diverso da Lily, diversissimo. Persero la cognizione del tempo, la candela di cera si consumò, fino a diventare una pozza informe ed ustionante. Lily diventava sempre più leggera e spensierata, gli occhi tornavano a risplendere sereni. Si ritrovarono sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altra. Si presero per mano, con la ragazza che parlava sempre più lentamente, dicendo cose senza un filo logico, oramai nel mondo dei sogni. Crollarono addormentati, teneramente aggrovigliati.


	7. Winter

"'Cause things are gonna change so fast

All the white horses have gone ahead

I tell you that I'll always want you near

You say that things change

My dear"

Winter - Tori Amos

La pioggia si cristallizzò, divenne neve.

Mutò in ghiaccio, seppellendo così il calore dell’estate, il vigore di quel verde dei colli irlandesi. Metteva a dormire i fiori, che chiudevano timorosi le loro corolle, lasciandosi coprire da quel sottile strato di acqua, che, seppur solida, lasciava trasparire ancora qualche pallido colore. Non esisteva brillantezza, tutto era nascosto, in una fase di stasi: la natura aspettava, col fiato sospeso, il ritorno di un raggio di sole che spazzasse via quel freddo. Le foglie si sbriciolavano al tocco delle dita di quella dama algida, che non risparmiava nessuno.

L’Irlanda, dall’estate spumeggiante, un paese capriccioso come una donna florida, vivace, portentosa, aveva ceduto il passo all’austerità di una signora nobile, meno appariscente, più posata, come il paesaggio inglese che circondava il castello di Hogwarts. Il rumore non era richiesto, le parole erano superflue, il silenzio diventava sacro. Era giunto il momento per tutti di contemplare il mondo in totale assenza di suono.

Non c’era più lo sciabordio delle onde di quell’oceano mutevole, ora blu cupo, a volte azzurro, talvolta color acquamarina, quel colore che lasciava presagire un temporale, una tempesta passeggera. Il lago nei pressi di Hogwarts era immobilizzato, tra le grinfie dell’inverno. Di tanto in tanto, nel lento cadere silenzioso della neve, si poteva avvertire un cupo mugolio dell’acqua, un mesto sussurro. Una litania, proveniente dal cuore di quelle acque intrappolate, che pregava la bella stagione di tornare presto, di infondere ancora una volta, com’era sempre stato sin dal principio, il proprio afflato vitale.

Un rumore di passi ovattato ruppe il silenzio. Due figure ammantante di nero si trascinavano in mezzo al sentiero totalmente innevato ed ancora non esplorato. La neve cadeva fitta e lieve, dolce e morbida come un cuscino; era tentatrice. Ti invitava a sdraiartici, per stringerti poi in una morsa mortale. Quelle due ombre nere squarciavano la perfezione del bianco, le loro due sciarpe dai colori differenti, oro e amaranto per l’una ed argento e verde per l’altro, erano un’inaspettata fiammata di colore. La figura più alta camminava sinuosa ed elegante, perfettamente a suo agio, pareva fluttuare sulla neve. I capelli neri coprivano gran parte del viso pallido e niveo. L’altra figura, dai capelli fiammanti e dalla figura parecchio minuta e piccola, sembrava più impacciata, incespicando e trascinando i propri passi lungo il sentiero. Da lontano, non si avvertiva il suo borbottare e brontolare per la propria goffaggine sulla neve.

Lily e Severus camminavano soli in quel bosco, di ritorno da Hogsmeade. Erano oramai al quarto anno, non avevano bisogno di guardiani o permessi particolari per potersi recare nel piccolo villaggio magico. Il ragazzo aveva chiesto alla propria ragazza di accompagnarlo giù in paese. Aveva un pacchetto da ritirare all’ufficio postale dei gufi - cosa insolita, per Sev, dato che non aveva nessuna corrispondenza e non aveva nemmeno un gufo, ma lui non aveva voluto sbottonarsi più di tanto, nonostante l’insistenza della giovane. Sapeva essere molto curiosa nei suoi confronti, tuttavia il ragazzo era in grado diventare imperscrutabile e neanche sotto la severa tortura dell’amata - spesso consistente in solletico con spighe, piume o quant’altro le capitasse sotto mano - rivelava il proprio segreto. Avevano fatto un salto veloce da Mielandia, dove Lily si era riempita le tasche di Api Frizzole e di Piperille Nere, rassicurando il proprio ragazzo che non avrebbe usato quest’ultime per dargli fuoco mentre si baciavano, e qualche dolcetto natalizio, da consumare nei pomeriggi interminabili di Dicembre. La felicità era palpabile e c’era vischio dappertutto, in ogni negozio, e quando si trovavano accidentalmente sotto, si guardavano timidamente, sperando che l’altro facesse il primo passo. Madama Piediburro era accorsa da quella coppia felice e li aveva fatti accomodare, per poi sventolare sopra le loro teste un ramoscello di vischio. I due giovani non avevano osato accontentarla, per un’eccessiva timidezza a lasciarsi andare a quelle effusioni davanti a tutti. “Siete disinvolti come due sacchi di patate! Che cosa sarà mai un casto bacio!” li aveva apostrofati, con un sospiro che trasudava stucchevole dolcezza. Quella frase li aveva fatti sprofondare ancora di più nelle loro poltroncine, ed i loro sguardi paonazzi e profondamente imbarazzati si erano concentrati sui vapori delle loro tazze di tè e sui magnifici pizzi e merletti che decoravano i tavolini pregiati del locale.

Camminarono ancora per il villaggio. La ragazza si distraeva molto facilmente di fronte alle vetrine, appoggiando le mani minute ai vetri e guardando tutto con gli occhi verdi sfavillanti, che sembravano di un verde ancora più chiaro, in mezzo al candore della neve. Il colore dei suoi occhi si ingentiliva con l’alternarsi delle stagioni. In inverno non erano così sbarazzini come in estate, diventavano di un verde delicato. Severus era paziente con la ragazza che voleva entrare in ogni negozio e voleva cercare qualche regalo per la sua famiglia e qualche sua amica intima. La guardava in silenzio, bonariamente, con un sorriso timido quando la giovane gli chiedeva questo o quel parere.

Severus aveva il suo regalo per Lily. E ci teneva da morire a tenerglielo nascosto fino al giorno di Natale.

L’aspetto più difficile di quella gita breve a Hogsmeade era proprio liberarsi di Lily per qualche attimo. La spedì dentro il negozio di piume e pergamene, con la scusa di comprargli qualche pergamena nuova. Poi, corse a perdifiato verso la posta, scansando la massa di gente lì presente. Sicuramente, Lily l’avrebbe voluto accompagnare in posta, tuttavia, se avesse visto il pacchetto, avrebbe voluto vederne anche il contenuto. Lily era così piena di entusiasmo e curiosità, verso qualsiasi cosa facesse lui. Si sentiva ... Amato, come nessuno l’aveva mai amato in vita sua. Sentiva di avere un debito enorme nei confronti della giovane, pertanto voleva farle un regalo davvero speciale. Ci aveva messo giorni e giorni per trovarne uno giusto, ma erano tutti troppo banali, un po’ scontati. Poi l’aveva trovato, nei meandri della sua memoria. Era un oggettino carino, appartenuto a sua madre, ma lei lo aveva regalato subito ad una delle sue sorelle, e la zia di Severus, peraltro una di quelle tra le più affettuose nei suoi confronti, l’aveva ceduto al caro nipote volentieri, congedandosi con una pergamena fitta di domande circa la “fortunata”. Chiaro che non poteva metterselo lui, un anello d’argento e giada e la zia aveva ben capito tutto. Non aveva ancora risposto alla parente premurosa e mentre ritirava il pacchetto, si ripromise di risponderle, chiedendole il massimo riserbo circa il suo legame con Lily.

“Ma proprio non mi vuoi dire che cosa c’è dentro quel pacchetto?” chiese Lily, incespicando ulteriormente nel cammino, aggrappandosi a Severus, che prontamente l’aiutò a recuperare l’equilibrio. Sev fece finta di non aver capito.

“Quale pacchetto?” chiese con tono noncurante ed un’aria imperscrutabile. Lily sbuffò e prese una manciata di neve e gliela lanciò addosso. Il bel manto lungo si sparse di macchie bianche e cristalline.

“Non fare lo stupido! Lo so che sei andato a ritirare qualcosa in posta”. Sev rimase lì per lì turbato da quella palla di neve. Era stato colto di sorpresa, quindi prontamente prese tra i guanti una manciata di neve e la lanciò a Lily, che era corsa più avanti per preparare le sue munizioni. La mancò di striscio, ma il piccolo mucchio di neve passò sopra, disgregandosi nell’aria, e lasciando sulla chioma fulva un’impercettibile coltre argentea. Lily cercò di correre più avanti, intanto che veniva raggiunta in poche falcate da Sev, che le lanciava neve su neve, senza pietà; incespicò e cadde a terra. Se camminare nella neve non era il suo forte, mettersi a correre era stata una pessima idea. Lily si mise a sedere sul manto un po’ ghiacciato, cercando di ricomporsi. Sev si accovacciò e raccolse pazientemente il contenuto del sacchetto, pulendolo accuratamente dalla neve, trattenendo a stento un risolino.

“Che ti ridi, tesoro?” fece sarcastica Lily “Vuoi essere trasformato in un pupazzo di neve!?”. Era tornata un po’ a fare la spaccona, ma dentro di se non voleva essere così poco leggiadra e poco aggraziata nei movimenti, di fronte a Severus. Le guance erano in fiamme, perché si sentiva una perfetta imbranata. Però Sev amava quel modo di fare, così lontano dal suo. Era il suo sole, si avvicinò con gentilezza alla ragazza, si levò un guanto, e le diede una carezza sul viso gelido. La sua mano era calda, morbida rispetto a quel freddo gelido e tagliente. Si rimise il guanto e con entrambe le braccia, la sollevò e la tirò su, aiutandola a scuotersi di dosso la neve restante, dandole poi un bacetto a fior di labbra, rassicurante. Voleva mostrarle una cosa, prima di tornare al castello. Era qualcosa a cui teneva moltissimo. Era un incantesimo molto potente, ci aveva messo qualche tempo prima di impararlo, ma non vedeva l’ora di insegnarlo a Lily. Non era ancora stato insegnato in classe, erano appena al quarto anno e serviva a difendersi contro i Dissennatori. Era l’Incanto Patronus. Non stava più nella pelle, voleva che la sua ragazza lo vedesse e potesse praticarlo anche lei. Era un’ottima maga, veramente promettente, imparava in fretta e si vedeva che aveva una marcia in più, rispetto a tanti altri. Severus era incredibilmente avanti rispetto a tutti gli altri, specie per il numero di incantesimi imparati e per la cura che metteva nel preparare le pozioni, ottimizzando e correggendo qualche passaggio nell’elaborazione. La ragazza a lezione lo guardava rapita, osservando i gesti delicati e rapidi del ragazzo, che si muoveva come se stesse compiendo un rito sacro. O meglio, sembrava un’artista, un pittore, che dipingeva la sua tela, ma prima, si apprestava a preparare i suoi colori sulla tavolozza. Era ... un’artista delle pozioni.

“Voglio mostrati una cosa, Lily” esordì Sev. Stava riprendendo a nevicare, dopo una breve tregua, il chiarore del cielo stava lasciando il posto al calare della sera. I fiocchi erano ancora fini, esili, impercettibili.

Lily si fermò incuriosita. “Fammi vedere!” disse speranzosa, sperando che alludesse al pacchetto.

Sev frugò nella tasca interna del mantello ed estrasse la sua bacchetta magica. “Tira fuori anche la tua bacchetta, Lil’”.

Lily estrasse la sua bacchetta, perplessa. “E’ un incantesimo?” fece la ragazza, un po’ esitante.

Severus annuì e le disse: “Ho imparato l’Incanto Patronus”.

La giovane rimase a bocca aperta: era incredibile, era veramente complicato da imparare, ma come aveva fatto lui a farcela? Sentiva un irrefrenabile desiderio di vederlo eseguito e di impararlo a sua volta.

“Expecto Patronum!” esclamò Severus, agitando la propria bacchetta con gesti ampi e ben misurati. Una luce argentea uscì dalla punta della bacchetta, rischiarando l’ambiente circostante, dove stava calando rapida l’oscurità. Quella massa argentea si plasmò e divenne una bellissima cerva. La cerva iniziò a correre nella neve, girando anche attorno alla coppia, un po’ a debita distanza, ancora un po’ diffidente. Sev rimase a guardarla, a studiarla concentrata. L’animale si avvicinò a Lily che, affascinata e stupefatta, allungò una mano verso la cerva, che scappò verso il bosco, saltando leggiadra, per poi dissolversi nella sera. La giovane era ammutolita. Gli occhi scintillavano nel buio crescente, la bocca era lievemente dischiusa. Era senza parole. “E ... L-la cerva ti protegge dal b-bacio dei Dissennatori, g-giusto?” chiese balbettando Lily.

“Certo, li manda via e si allontanano da te. E’ fondamentale per proteggersi da quelle creature orribili”.

Lily si girò, con un fuoco negli occhi che bruciava di curiosità e di passione. “Insegnamelo, ti prego!” esclamò.

Sev si mise dietro a Lily e le prese la mano che reggeva la bacchetta. Le spiegò il movimento, guidandola prima, poi lasciandola fare in autonomia dopo. Volle accertarsi che imparasse alla perfezione il movimento, senza fretta. Era molto preciso su queste cose. Lily era un’allieva molto rapida e attenta, non fu molto difficile apprendere le giuste movenze da fare. La parte più difficile doveva arrivare.

“Dunque, la formula è .... Expecto Patrono?” chiese Lily, con la bacchetta ben puntata verso il bosco.

“Expecto Patronum” la corresse con gentilezza Sev.

“Ma, aspetta un attimo. Il tuo Patronum ha la forma di una cerva: e il mio, sarà diverso, giusto?”.

“Certo. Dipende da persona a persona. Ora ascoltami bene: per evocarlo, non basta che tu reciti la formula magica. Devi pensare ad un ricordo bellissimo della tua vita e concentrarti su di esso. Solo quello evocherà il tuo animale protettore e scaccerà i Dissennatori, che sono senza sentimenti e senza cuore”. Lily si appoggiò un attimo la bacchetta sulle labbra. Era un suo gesto tipico, quando pensava o si concentrava. Stava pensando ad un ricordo felice. Però ne aveva un po’ tanti e si sovrapponevano tutti l’uno sopra l’altro. Pensò prima al giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Severus e le aveva detto di possedere poteri magici.

“Expecto Patronus!” esclamò in un lampo, ripetendo bene il movimento precedentemente appreso. Aveva sbagliato la formula, quindi la concentrazione sul ricordo svanì.

Lily sbuffò. “Scusa Sev, non ti voglio far congelare qui, perdonami, adesso lo faccio giusto” si scusò la ragazza, voltandosi verso il ragazzo, che le era rimasto dietro, poco distante.

“Stai tranquilla Lily, vedrai che il prossimo ti verrà bene”. Lily respirò a fondo, pensò di nuovo a quel ricordo.

Nel momento in cui si concentrò ed esclamò “Expecto Patronum!” quel ricordo venne offuscato dall’immagine della sorella che le dava della pazza. Uscì qualche scintilla argentea e poco più. Forse ne doveva scegliere un altro. Ci riprovò un paio di volte. Nulla da fare.

“Mi dispiace Sev, non ci riesco, non so perché!” disse desolata la ragazza. Sev tornò dietro di lei e le prese ancora una volta la mano nella sua, per guidarla nel movimento.

“E’ ... Difficile le prime volte, ci ho messo parecchio tempo per impararlo. E’ dura coordinare la mente e i movimenti del corpo e rimanere concentrati sul proprio ricordo. Ti aiuto io”. E le diede un bacio sulla guancia, d’incoraggiamento. Lily si sciolse. Pensò alla sera fresca irlandese, alle candele, ai fuochi. Agli occhi di Sev che l’avevano profondamente turbata. Al momento in cui si erano avvicinati e baciati; il momento in cui aveva chiuso gli occhi e il mondo era scivolato via, distante e remoto, sentendo solo le labbra di Sev e tutto il suo essere.

“Expecto Patronum!” Questa volta schizzò fuori dalla bacchetta una palla argentea, con una forza tale da far cadere a terra i due ragazzi, che sprofondarono nella neve soffice e fresca che cadeva con fiocchi sempre più spessi. Ma Lily non staccò gli occhi dalla sua creatura, ansiosa di vedere che forma avrebbe preso. Ce l’aveva fatta! Il cuore batteva forte, era in giubilo. Tremava per l’emozione. Severus la guardò con un sorriso enorme sul volto. L’abbracciò forte, schioccandole un forte bacio sulla guancia, osservando anche lui impaziente il Patronus di Lily. Lily lasciò un gridolino di stupore, Sev ammutolì, guardando con occhi sbarrati la creatura appena formatasi. Era una cerva. Proprio come la sua cerva. Una bella, slanciata, elegantissima cerva, che zampettava dapprima timorosa, poi con più vigore. Si voltò verso i due.

“Vieni, vieni ....” sussurrò Lily, come se stesse parlando ad un animale vero, a tutti gli effetti. La cerva avanzò, esitante. La sua padrona si allungò verso di lei, ipnotizzata da quel scintillio argenteo. Sembrò arrivare a toccarle il musetto, ad accarezzarglielo con affetto. Svanì, lasciando per l’aria sempre più fredda una nebbiolina argentea lievissima. Lily si voltò e quasi strozzò in un abbraccio vigoroso il suo ragazzo. Lo riempì convulsamente di baci sul volto, estasiata per essere riuscita ad evocare un Patronus. D’altronde, lui era la fonte alla base del suo ricordo che le aveva permesso di compiere quella magia. Severus ancora non parlava, con gli occhi sgranati continuava a fissare la piccola nube d’argento rimasta, e si lasciava sbaciucchiare da Lily, inebetito.

“Lo stesso Patronus” mormorò. La ragazza sembrava felicissima di quell’avvenimento e continuava a tenere stretto a sé l’amato. Lentamente, si ricompose e tornò in sé, con una felicità indescrivibile nel cuore. Il legame di Lily e Severus era sempre più profondo e il fatto di avere lo stesso Patronus... Insomma, Severus non credeva nel destino da accettare e da subire. Credeva nei sentimenti, in quell’alchimia perfetta che regge il mondo, l’anima del mondo. E Lily e Sev stavano lentamente raggiungendo la formula perfetta, o quasi. Tutto con le loro forze ed i loro cuori tumultuosi d’adolescenti. Rimasero ancora un attimo seduti a guardare le ultime tracce argentee, tra i fiocchi che coprivano i loro mantelli sempre più insistentemente.

“La mia cerva ti proteggerà, in qualsiasi momento di difficoltà. Ovunque tu sia, lei ti proteggerà... Sempre.” disse lentamente Lily, al suo orecchio, sfiorando con le labbra gelide e congelate l’orecchio del ragazzo. Era la sua promessa. Sev la guardò con un sorriso e le lacrime gli rigavano il volto.


	8. The Edge Of Glory

"You must accept it as it is, and hence accept all consequences. A wall is indeed a wall." Fëdor Dostoevskij

Dicembre avanzava lento e cupo, con i suoi pomeriggi oscuri interminabili, buoni da passare o in biblioteca a studiare tra tomi di svariate proporzioni e tra scaffali dalla vertiginosa altezza, o nel salotto di ciascuna delle quattro case della Scuola di Magia e di Stregoneria di Hogwarts, accovacciati pigramente su un comodo divano, accompagnati dallo scoppiettare del fuoco nel grosso camino. Talvolta, qualche studente con origini babbane portava il giradischi da casa propria, sperando di non romperlo o di danneggiarlo: nessuna Maledizione senza Perdono sarebbe stata abbastanza per placare l’ira dei genitori sventurati e privati del proprio costoso apparecchio, e portavano qualche vinile da ascoltare in compagnia. C’erano studenti che avevano la passione per la musica classica, per i compositori dai nomi impronunciabili e contorti - almeno, Lily aveva grosse difficoltà a pronunciare certi nomi impossibili. Altri studenti amavano il jazz e lo swing, e si divertivano a ballare sulle quelle note raffinate ed eleganti, talvolta accompagnati da voci sensuali e profonde. Lily portava sempre con sé, senza poter evitare un litigio ogni anno con Petunia, qualche vinile dei The Beatles, i suoi artisti preferiti in assoluto. Poi, aveva comprato di nascosto un paio di LP di una band che veniva considerata un po’ troppo irriverente dai suoi genitori, ed immancabilmente da sua sorella, che trovava delizioso il momento in cui poteva dar contro ai gusti della sorella più giovane. Erano i The Who e Lily era rimasta colpita da una loro canzone che portava il suo nome, “Pictures Of Lily”. L’ascoltava molto spesso e la canticchiava quando era di buonumore. Poi, c’erano i ragazzi del sesto o del settimo anno che portavano dischi che non facevano nemmeno ascoltare ai ragazzi più piccoli: non erano adatti a loro. Per Lily, erano fuori portata i dischi di tale Janis Joplin, o dei Deep Purple, o di quegli strani Pink Floyd. Ma bramava di poterli ascoltare un giorno, prendendoseli con la sana furbizia da adolescente o con la magia, molto più semplicemente. Che le piacessero o meno, aveva la curiosità di capire perché lei non potesse avere accesso al loro materiale. Provava un bizzarro piacere nell’ascoltare musica imprevedibile e poco raccomandata dai genitori, sentiva un brivido lungo la schiena che sapeva tutto di libertà. Era, nel suo piccolo, padrona della sua vita. Piccole soddisfazioni da quattordicenne che muoveva i primi passi in un mondo complicato.

Le note dolci e misurate di “Let It Be” scemavano nella sera, con un gracchiare rassicurante. Lily, nel frattempo, si stava preparando per andare al dopocena classico organizzato dal Professor Lumacorno, insegnante di Pozioni ad Hogwarts, nonché Direttore dei Serpeverde. Questo affabile uomo grassoccio amava molto circondarsi di persone di alto livello, in tutti i sensi: a partire dai figli di maghi potenti, ai giovani studenti che, grazie alle loro eccellenti capacità ed al loro ottimo rendimento scolastico, parevano promettere una luminosa ed onorata carriera nel mondo della magia. Ovviamente, il gentile Professore, in virtù di questo, aveva molto da guadagnare: regali, piccoli vizi perennemente soddisfatti, qualche capriccio personale esaudito. Non smentiva la sua natura di Serpeverde con questo amore per il potere da indossare alla stessa maniera in cui una signora ricca e perbene porta una pelliccia. Lily e Severus, per le loro doti straordinarie di pozionisti, erano chiaramente invitati una sera a settimana nello studio dell’arzillo Professore, che faceva servire cene raffinatissime, invitando i giovani convitati a parlare delle proprie passioni o della propria vita; altre volte, invitava qualche ex-allievo o qualche personaggio molto influente, pronto ad affascinare i ragazzi con il proprio charme o carisma, talvolta sensuale e magnetico come un profumo esotico e prezioso.

Quella sera avrebbe avuto luogo molto semplicemente un innocente dopocena, con la solita luculliana quantità di dolci e di prelibatezze d’alta pasticceria, alle quali Lily non sapeva dire di no, in nessun modo. Delle volte, chiedeva l’aiuto di Sev, che le toglieva il piatto da sotto il naso, non capendo perché Lily si comportasse così. Aveva un po’ di complessi, esagerava, come tutte le ragazze che crescono e che non vogliono sfigurare di fronte al proprio amato. Il Professor Lumacorno, di fronte a quella scenetta tenera e ricorrente, rideva bonario e offriva nuovamente alla sua studentessa una porzione di tiramisù all’ananas.

Si sistemò la gonna scura e il maglione grigio chiaro a collo alto. Lily si guardò allo specchio, ravvivandosi i capelli mossi e ribelli e non poté fare a meno di notare che il maglione ... La stringeva un pochino sul petto. Un improvviso rossore si impadronì delle sue guance, spingendo le sue mani a sistemare per riflesso il maglioncino, tirandolo un po’ qua e un po’ là, sperando si allargasse a sufficienza. Inutile, non poteva usare la magia contro il corpo che prendeva forma e sbocciava giorno dopo giorno. Le alunne più grandi sembravano sentirsi a loro agio con il loro corpo più adulto, soprattutto di fronte ai ragazzi. Lei no. Aveva l’impressione di avere gli occhi di tutti i ragazzi addosso e tutti calamitati sulle parti che destano attenzione. Non che degli altri ragazzi gliene importasse molto, ma era un’ipotetica occhiata di Sev a farle girare la testa.

Non era più una bambina, doveva accettarlo serenamente.

Era successo di ritorno dall’Irlanda, Lily non si era sentita troppo bene. Aveva continui crampi al ventre, si sentiva un po’ di malumore, nervosa. Stava preparando i vestiti ed i libri da riporre nel baule per il suo quarto anno ad Hogwarts, ma aveva un po’ la testa altrove, preoccupata e presa da quel suo lieve malessere. Aveva cercato nei suoi libri, aveva cercato ovunque, in qualsiasi articolo delle riviste per signore di sua mamma, conservate in un cassetto del suo comodino. Niente, non c’era traccia di quella malattia. Non capiva che cosa avesse, sembrava qualcosa di raro. Non aveva molto appetito, si sentiva gonfia e dolorante. Era incredibilmente spaventata. No, decisamente, qualcosa non andava. Un pomeriggio d’improvviso, era corsa da sua madre, piangendo, pensando che sarebbe morta da un momento all’altro, perché il suo corpo si stava ribellando. Pensava a qualche maledizione, a qualche pozione maledetta preparata male qualche giorno prima ed ingerita per capire se fosse buona. Sua madre, ridendo, l’aveva accolta in un abbraccio, rassicurandola, spiegandole che era tutto normale quello che le stava accadendo. Le asciugò le lacrime con il suo suo solito fazzoletto ben ricamato e le spiegò con la maggior delicatezza possibile, e con un filo di emozione nella sua voce, che cosa sarebbe successo di lì in avanti nel suo corpo. Ovviamente, non le disse proprio tutto, evitando argomenti che la buona educazione riteneva poco opportuni, ma che Lily avrebbe scoperto in autonomia qualche tempo dopo, grazie al suo animo curioso ed intraprendente. La Lily bambina era cresciuta, era arrivato il suo turno, esattamente com’era successo a Petunia qualche anno prima di lei. La signora Evans non aveva più due bambine, ma due “signorine”, come si diceva in quegli anni. Lily odiava essere chiamata “signorinella” o “signorina”. Lei era Lily e basta.

Sospirò. Tolse il vinile e lo ripose con cura nella sua custodia e si avviò verso l’uscita dal dormitorio e dalla sala comune di Grifondoro. Salutò il fantasma Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, che s’inchinò con garbo, e salutò la guardiana della sua casa, la Signora Grassa. E poi trovò lui, che l’aspettava, in cima alle scale. Era vestito tutto di nero, con un maglione a collo alto anche lui. L’accolse con un sorriso e si chinò a baciarla delicatamente. La ragazza pensava che il suo corpo si sarebbe almeno degnato di crescere un po’ di più in altezza, dall’inizio dello sviluppo, ma rimaneva sempre piuttosto bassa rispetto al fidanzato. “Pronta a strafogarti di dolci?” la canzonò il ragazzo, mentre scendevano le scale. Il volto della ragazza si contrasse in una smorfia. “Bleah, stavolta prometto solennemente di trattenermi. Altrimenti, diventerò enorme”. Severus scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. Lily diceva sempre così, per poi darla sempre vinta alla gola. Il ragazzo non ci trovava nulla di male nell’avere una passione per i dolci, benché lui non li amasse troppo, e l’amata tendeva come al solito ad esagerare, per spingerlo a dirle una frase confortante. Piuttosto che sembrare ovvio e banale come tutti gli altri, preferì ridere di gusto e prendersi una gentile gomitata dalla sua ragazza, che lo guardò in malo modo, nella sua solita maniera poco convincente, quando si trattava di Severus.

La serata si svolse nella solita piacevole maniera. Il Professor Lumacorno aveva accolto con caloroso entusiasmo la coppia, specie la “cara Lily Evans”, per la quale aveva un’ammirazione neanche troppo velata, per le sue abilità di maga e di pozionista. Per quanto riguardava Severus, il professore presagiva un grandissimo futuro nel mondo della magia, essendo uno dei più grandi maghi che lui avesse mai visto all’opera, quasi più potente di Albus Silente o del leggendario ed oscuro Gellert Grindelwald. Amava ripetere questa frase spesso e con orgoglio, ma Sev abbassava la testa, timidamente, e mormorava qualche parola di ringraziamento. Lily sentiva l’orgoglio sbocciarle nel cuore, ogni volta che sentiva quella frase, e si ritrovava a sorridere involontariamente. E, come in ogni dopocena nel Luma Club, finì per ritrovarsi in mano un piatto con una golosa fetta di Sacher. Severus prese solo dei raffinati biscotti, accompagnati da un tè scuro, una delle sue bevande preferite. Lumacorno gli mise una mano sulla spalla e si lanciò in una lunga quanto interessante spiegazione circa le varietà di tè, il trattamento di ogni singola pianta, il fiore di quel tè nero indiano. Sev ascoltava attento, guardandolo negli occhi ed annuendo di tanto in tanto. Lily, nel frattempo, osservava curiosa lo studio del proprio insegnante e cercava di attaccare bottone con qualche ragazza del gruppo, magari qualcuna appartenente a Corvonero od a Tassorosso, ma c’erano anche un paio di ragazze Serpeverde assolutamente normali, forse erano un po’ più schive e timide delle altre, ma non avevano il modo di fare altezzoso della famiglia Black, o di quella Lestrange.

Prendendo una coppa di profiteroles al cioccolato bianco, con scaglie di cioccolato scuro ed amaro, Lily osservava che il Professore era ricolmo di foto di ex-alunni, diventati poi personaggi famosi od influenti, con tanto di dedica all’uomo. Una cantante d’opera, svariati scrittori o giornalisti, ragazzi e ragazze diventati pedine fondamentali al Ministero della Magia. Vi erano anche oggetti pregiati riposti in una bacheca: vetri lavorati e colorati, sicuramente al tocco fragilissimi, cassette in legno scuro che sembravano rinchiudere chissà quale polvere o rimedio particolare; qualche strumento da lavoro tempestato di pietre preziose. Non si faceva mancare proprio nulla, osservò Lily, rapita da quell’angolo di sfarzo e di lusso. L’anziano insegnante fece tintinnare il proprio cucchiaio contro la coppa di vetro, e i pochi ragazzi presenti ammutolirono, voltandosi verso l’uomo. Lumacorno richiese la loro attenzione e Lily si andò a sedere accanto a Sev, che stava scambiando qualche parola con un ragazzo più piccolo, un neofita del Luma Club. Gli passò una mano sui capelli e glieli scarruffò affettuosamente, segnalando così la sua presenza accanto a lui. “Cari ragazze e ragazzi, come ogni anno il Natale è alle porte. E la nostra piccola festa di Natale non può di certo mancare. Siete come sempre tutti invitati, e sarà mia cura personale invitare qualche ex-alunno di Hogwarts ed ex-membro del nostro piccolo club. Potrete portare il cavaliere o la dama che più vi aggrada e vi aspetto numerosi. Sarà il nostro modo educato e perbene di scambiarci gli auguri di Natale”. Lily e Sev si guardarono con un’espressione eloquente: i due migliori studenti di Lumacorno non potevano di certo mancare alla festicciola di Natale.

La bellezza della gioventù, la spensieratezza e l’effervescenza dell’adolescenza diventava uno spettacolo imperdibile, quando ci si trovava di fronte ad un evento tanto effimero come una lussuosa festa di Natale. Le ragazze correvano a rovistare nei loro bauli in cerca dei vestiti migliori per quel giorno, sceglievano un abito, per poi cambiare idea qualche ora dopo ed andare in profonde crisi di panico. Pergamene febbrili partivano in direzione delle proprie madri o delle sorelle maggiori, in cerca di qualche consiglio di bellezza, e nel weekend gruppi di ragazzine partivano alla volta di Hogsmeade, per vedere di trovare l’agognato abito da festa, o le scarpe che avrebbero fatto parlare per giorni le altre fanciulle. Il tutto avveniva senza avere la matematica certezza di essere invitate, ma poco importava. L’attesa spasmodica di un invito poteva diventare una guerra, man mano che ci si avvicinava al grande evento. Più ragazze speravano nell’invito di uno dei fortunati membri del Luma Club. E viceversa, qualche ragazzo coraggioso chiedeva ad un’alunna appartenente al circolo, di potersi infilare al ballo. Queste scene si ripetevano a pranzo, a cena, a colazione e persino durante le lezioni od agli allenamenti di Quidditch. La magia, in questo meraviglioso spaccato di vita quotidiana, diventava un mero accessorio, un ornamento in uno spettacolo chiamato umanità.

La mattina immediatamente seguente, Lily scrisse alla madre di inviarle quell’abito verde brillante che aveva comprato la scorsa primavera. Anche lei diventava un po’ civettuola in occasioni simili, e nutriva il comprensibile desiderio di stregare Severus, una volta di più. Mentre risistemava i vestiti nel baule, riguardò per l’ennesima volta il regalo che gli aveva preso per Natale, o meglio, i regali. Sorrise tra sé e sé, richiudendo il baule, e prese a cantare contenta, intanto che si avviava a fare colazione con le sue migliori amiche, Mary ed Emmeline. Di solito, faceva la strada con Sev, che si faceva trovare lungo il percorso: era la loro piccola abitudine, un rito mattutino, quello di camminare assieme, scambiandosi qualche bacio e qualche timida carezza. Altre volte capitava di non trovarsi al mattino, allora rimandavano tutto dopo la colazione, prima di andare alle rispettive lezioni. Quella mattina, Lily aveva tanta voglia di salutarlo prima di mangiare, e le dispiacque un poco non poterlo fare.

“E quindi tu sei già sistemata per la festa del Luma Club?” chiese eccitata Emmeline alla ragazza dai capelli rossi, che si stava accomodando al grosso e lungo tavolo Grifondoro, sistemando con cura la borsa dei libri a terra. C’era un piacevole chiacchiericcio mattutino in tutto il salone.

Mary la guardò storta e rispose con aria di sufficienza: “Emmeline, diamine, lo sai che Lily sta assieme a Severus Piton da... Da quanto Lily?” “Dallo scorso Agosto” rispose tranquilla. Lily si servì di una porzione abbondante di cereali da mettere nel latte, intanto scrutava attenta il tavolo dei Serpeverde, cercando il suo ragazzo. Era seduto rivolto verso i Grifondoro, pertanto i loro sguardi si incrociarono e si sorrisero. Sev con la mano fece segno alla ragazza che si sarebbero visti più tardi. Il sorriso di Lily divenne ancora più luminoso.

Mary, dai capelli mori e lo sguardo deciso, sbuffò, rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo: “Lil’, sei patetica e zuccherosa”. Lily le fece la linguaccia e mangiò in silenzio i suoi cereali.

Emmeline invece era tutta sognante, e gli occhioni blu erano colmi di gioia, ma anche di innocente invidia: “Sei fortunata, hai un ragazzo che ti adora” sospirò, cercando di mettere con difficoltà la marmellata sul pane. Era una ragazza che viveva in un mondo tutto suo, e quando era colta da attacchi di stucchevole romanticheria, combinava piccoli disastri. Lily arrossì e non era mai riuscita a rispondere a certi complimenti, per cui cercò con ostinazione la brocca con il succo d’arancia. Non c’era. Eppure l’aveva vista qualche attimo fa accanto a sé.

“Uhm, ragazze, dov’è finito il succo d’arancia? L’avevo qua di fianco un attimo fa” chiese Lily. Emmeline si ricompose e ripulì il pasticcio che aveva combinato con il suo cibo, mentre Mary si guardava attorno, e la sua faccia divenne terribilmente scocciata.

“Potter” disse, con una punta di disgusto. Lily si girò e il buonumore di fronte a James Potter svanì all’istante. Era un Grifondoro loro coetaneo. Arrogante, irriverente, senza il minimo amore e rispetto per le lezioni e gli insegnamenti, finiva spesso in punizione perché non aveva niente di meglio da fare che disturbare gli altri studenti a suon di incantesimi e burle. Non era mai da solo, aveva altri tre compagni di scorribande: Remus Lupin, Peter Minus e l’affascinante Sirius Black. Erano le sue ombre, che si premuravano di proteggere le sue terga in caso di guai. Si sentiva affascinante e coraggioso, ma agli occhi di Lily e delle sue amiche rimaneva uno spaccone di infima categoria. Non ultimo, Lily non li sopportava perché ce l’avevano particolarmente con Severus e più di una volta avevano rischiato di fargli seriamente del male.

“Mia cara Evans, cercavi il succo di frutta?” fece con tono mellifluo il ragazzetto, non troppo alto, con gli occhiali e gli occhi chiari. Era in piedi, poco più avanti di lei: sicuramente aveva chiamato a sé la brocca con il solito incantesimo.

Lily si alzò e si diresse verso il giovane e disse imperiosa: “Cortesemente, mi ridaresti il succo di frutta?”. Gli tese la mano spazientita.

“Ma sentitela quant’è educata ‘cortesemente’, ora dice” la scimmiottò il bel Sirius, seduto al tavolo con la sua ricca colazione.

Lily gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco sprezzante. “Almeno io, a differenza tua, sono ben educata. Tu avresti seriamente bisogno di un bel corso di buone maniere e mi sembra strano che la tua nobile famiglia non te ne abbia mai fatto fare uno”. Era stata dura, ma aveva colpito, volutamente, un tasto dolente, per metterlo a tacere. Odiava quando quel quartetto faceva fronte comune contro una persona sola, lo trovava da vigliacchi. James continuava a reggere in mano la brocca e la guardò con aria di sfida.

“Certo Evans, avrai la tua bella brocca, solo se accetterai di uscire con me”.

Lily inarcò un sopracciglio e rispose seccamente: “No”. Qualcuno iniziava a guardare quel piccolo scontro con interesse, specie le ragazze di ogni casa mal vessate da quei quattro ragazzi terribili.

La ragazza ripeté lentamente: “James Potter, io non uscirò con te, né ora, né mai”. Con poco sforzo, prese il suo succo di frutta. Ma era certa che Potter sarebbe partito al contrattacco.

“Che cos’ho di meno rispetto a Mocciosus? Io almeno sono più bello e non ho i capelli neri lunghi e unti” fece sarcastico.

“Severus, e non Mocciosus, ha un gran cervello, ecco cos’ha: tu e i tuoi tre lustrascarpe non ne fate nemmeno uno messi assieme” rispose pronta Lily, suscitando l’ilarità degli altri Grifondoro. Lily non voleva rispondere alle provocazioni, specie se si trattava di Severus, pertanto girò su se stessa e prese il proprio bicchiere e se lo riempì rimanendo in piedi, attenta a quello che stavano dicendo. Erano rimasti lì in silenzio, un po’ frastornati da quella sconfitta: l’ambita Lily Evans continuava a dare picche al Malandrino Potter.

“Non so come faccia a stare con quel Mocciosus, la Evans, razza di smorfiosetta” disse arrabbiato Potter, visibilmente scuro in volto, per l’ennesimo no ricevuto. Gli altri tre ridacchiavano e mormoravano cose inintelligibili.

“Davvero non capisco, quel ragazzo è veramente insulso. Sembra un morto che cammina. A momenti mi chiedo se respira. Gli farà la respirazione bocca a bocca per farlo stare in piedi?”. Sirius scoppiò a ridere un po’ troppo forte. Per Lily era troppo. Severus non era un essere insulso. Respirava, parlava, rideva e giocava, con lei, con lei sola, unica custode del suo cuore. Non era un morto. Lily odiava i paragoni con la morte. Severus era il suo ragazzo ed era più vivo che mai. Riempì con una parola magica la brocca, nuovamente con del succo particolarmente ghiacciato, e si avvicinò nuovamente ai quattro con un sorrisetto affabile.

“Potter” fece lei aridamente “Girati”. Potter si girò ma non fece in tempo a voltarsi che venne investito da un’ondata ghiacciata di succo d’arancia, che volò anche addosso a Sirius, seduto di fianco a lui. Sirius si alzò in piedi per difendere James, ma Lily fu pronta ed in poco tempo lanciò sul tavolo la brocca, che rotolò facendo un frastuono enorme, estrasse la bacchetta con una mano, e con l’altra prese per i capelli il povero Potter.

“State tutti fermi o ve ne pentirete amaramente. TUTTI, TUTTI E QUATTRO” sibilò furiosa la ragazza, spingendo la faccia del povero James nella ciotola con il latte ed i cereali. L’ilarità esplose feroce in tutti e quattro i tavoli, alcuni applaudirono giubilanti e Severus allarmato si alzò in piedi di scatto. Aveva assistito alla scena, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che Lily avrebbe reagito così. Si sentiva preoccupato ed allo stesso tempo piacevolmente colpito. Quella ragazza aveva mille sorprese. Ed era la sua ragazza.

“James Potter, razza di cretino ambulante. Io, Lily Evans, non uscirò mai e poi mai e ancora mai con te, finché sarò in vita e fintanto che avrò un cervello funzionante. Se non ti è chiaro il concetto, posso fare in modo che sia ancora più chiaro” e spinse con piacere crudele la testa dello sventurato ancora più a fondo della ciotola. Lo mollò e lo lasciò andare e James Potter aveva un’espressione alquanto terrorizzata in volto. Peter Minus, piccolo, nervoso, rise istericamente.

Lily puntò la bacchetta verso il ragazzetto: “Tu non ridere o ti faccio sparire dalla faccia della terra, pezzo d’idiota. Siete voi ... Siete voi gli insulsi. E questa vostra uscita me la pagherete in eterno”. Detto questo, tornò a fare colazione, ed un tripudio di applausi si levò nella sala, acclamando Lily Evans, la guerriera Grifondoro contro i Quattro Malandrini. Per un po’, sarebbero rimasti tranquilli, quei quattro. Severus scoppiò a ridere in una risata liberatoria, applaudendo con vigore e urlando il nome di Lily assieme agli altri. Si sentiva in parte vendicato. Si sedette a terminare il suo piccolo pasto con un sorriso mai visto prima dagli altri Serpeverde.

Un ragazzetto timoroso gli chiese: “Ma la conosci quella tipa per essere così contento?”.

Sev rispose senza indugi, destando un po’ di sorpresa: “Si, è la mia ragazza ... E sono dannatamente fiero di lei”.


	9. Let Them Talk

“We cannot control the evil tongues of others; but a good life enables us to disregard them”. Cato the Elder

Quell’irritante mal di gola non dava pace a Sev, nemmeno nella sera della festa di Natale indetta da Lumacorno. Quei quattro Maladrini avevano proprio sbagliato giorno ed occasione in cui confondere la preparazione della Pozione dell’Euforia. Non contenti, l’avevano fatta provare a tutti gli studenti, sotto suggerimento del Professore Lumacorno, totalmente perso nello spirito natalizio. Era una pozione alquanto complicata da preparare e sarebbe bastato un errore solo per causare un disastro di proporzioni epiche. Un vecchio adagio recitava che se le cose possono andare male, la certezza è che possono pure andare peggio, e così era stato. Quegli scapestrati avevano non solo sbagliato il preparato, ma l’avevano fatto provare a tutti, diffondendo l’effetto collaterale ai presenti.

Così, qualche decina di ragazzi tra Serpeverde e Grifondoro, compresi Lily e Severus, si erano ritrovati a cantare ogniqualvolta volessero aprire bocca, e avrebbero dovuto aspettare in silenzio che passasse il fastidioso effetto. Certo, il buonsenso suggeriva di comportarsi in questa maniera civile, ma quel concetto era piuttosto ignoto ai quattro esagitati, che avevano sfoggiato tutte le loro mediocri doti canore per l’intero pomeriggio, irridendo e disturbando innocenti ragazze, istigando altri Serpeverde a rispondere ai motteggi cantati. E così si era scatenata una guerra canora insopportabile. I poveri professori erano stati costretti a munirsi di speciali protezioni per le orecchie, perché talvolta il frastuono superava ogni umana sopportazione, arrivando esasperati a togliere punti su punti ad entrambe le case. Ma chi aveva dovuto subire in maniera peggiore quell’anarchia di voci, nella varietà più ricca, che andava dal molto stonato al celestiale, era stata l’inossidabile infermiera di Hogwarts, Madama Chips. La donna, con pazienza e rigore, aveva messo in fila tutti, intimando gli studenti a non fiatare minimamente, pardon, a non azzardarsi a cantare. La pena poteva essere una punizione molto severa, sebbene non ne fosse stata rivelata la natura. Lily, contravvenendo quella minaccia, si mise a canticchiare sommessamente una canzone di una cantante francese che piaceva tanto a sua madre, Edith Piaf, inventandosi un po’ le parole, perché non parlava quella lingua. Però aveva voglia di cantare quelle strofe dolcissime in quel momento unico, dove aveva in dono una voce tutto sommato gradevole, che le permetteva di cantare fino a perdere il respiro e la voce. I due ragazzi, dopo aver preso la loro dose di pozione calmante, si erano avviati a prepararsi per la serata speciale.

Severus camminava nervosamente ai piedi della scalinata che li avrebbe condotti alla festa. I medicamenti della buona infermiera avevano solamente alleviato e calmato la gola in fiamme per poco, facendogli tornare gradualmente la voce. Il dolore di tanto in tanto tornava alla carica. Si sistemò un po’ nervoso il dolcevita di lana nero e morbido e controllò di avere la giacca abbinata in ordine. Non era sua, era stato un gentile prestito di un Serpeverde del sesto anno, nel tentativo di sdebitarsi per l’aiuto che Severus gli aveva dato in alcune pozioni elaborate. Quello studente si sentiva in imbarazzo nell’essere aiutato da un mago più piccolo di lui e doveva pur ripagarlo in qualche modo. Quella sera, il ragazzo non voleva sfigurare di fronte a Lily in nessun modo e quella giacca si era rivelata provvidenziale. Aspettava la sua Lily, sentendosi curioso, lievemente nervoso, con quel turbamento dolce che ti fa sentire un caldo terribile anche in pieno inverno.

Severus provava ad immaginarsi come si sarebbe vestita la sua ragazza, come gli sarebbe apparsa davanti. No, leggere la mente non serviva a nulla. Oltretutto, la magia avrebbe tolto tutto il fascino della sorpresa, del rimanere a bocca aperta di fronte alla persona che ami. Per una volta, desiderava sentirsi un ragazzo normale, che non usa la magia, ma aspetta, appoggiato al muro, guardandosi attorno, trovando qualcosa per ammazzare il tempo. Iniziavano a passargli davanti dei ragazzi Serpeverde con le loro dame di compagnia e lo salutarono. Lui rispose con un timido cenno del capo. Per un attimo, una voce carica di acido e di cattiveria si fece strada nella sua mente: e se Lily non fosse più arrivata? Se l’avesse lasciato lì, perché aveva cambiato idea tutto un tratto? Se non avesse più desiderato la sua compagnia?

Severus scosse il capo per scacciare quei pensieri indesiderati. La sua ragazza non era fatta così, non era una delle tante smorfiose lunatiche che incontravi in giro per la scuola. Soprattutto, come poteva la sua ragazza, amante dei dolci, non venire a quella festa? Era semplicemente paura. A volte la paura di perderla gli attanagliava il cuore. Davanti ai suoi occhi si vedeva senza di lei, senza il profumo garbato e delicato che avvertiva ogni volta che l’aveva tra le sue braccia, senza la sua risata limpida come un cielo estivo. Il mago chiudeva la mente di fronte a quei timori e non li lasciava trasparire, non voleva farsi travolgere da stupide paure.

“Sev! Eccomi qua, perdonami il ritardo!”.

Quella voce, fin troppo nota, lo riscosse e lo riportò felicemente alla vita, alla realtà. Si voltò e pensò di aver avuto un’allucinazione. Era davvero Lily, la sua ragazza, quella che aveva davanti?

La giovane era vestita di un bellissimo abito verde brillante, molto semplice, lungo fino alle ginocchia, dalle linee pulite e senza scollature particolari, non adatte alla sua giovane età. La gonna aveva qualche piega, che esaltava il tessuto lucente e prezioso. Le spalle rimanevano nude, attraversate solo dalle spalline alquanto sottili; data la stagione, Lily aveva deciso di coprirsi almeno per la prima parte della serata con un mantello argentato, leggero e brillante. Le scarpe, basse e semplici, erano dello stesso colore del mantello. Nessuno avrebbe mai detto che la ragazza appartenesse ai Grifondoro, quanto ai Serpeverde, per i colori scelti. Ma la cosa più sorprendente di tutte, erano i meravigliosi capelli di Lily. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Severus la vedeva con i capelli lisci. Di norma, erano mossi, ribelli, indisciplinati, di buona lunghezza. Ma quella sera, erano una cascata color rubino, piatta e liscia. Erano molto più lunghi del solito, brillanti e setosi. Appena Lily si avvicinò per salutare il proprio ragazzo, Sev le prese tra le mani una ciocca e ci lasciò scorrere le dita, senza aver ancora proferito parola. La guardò negli occhi intensamente, con uno sguardo che esprimeva amore e meraviglia. Lily rise e gli gettò le braccia al collo.

“Allora, ti piaccio stasera?” gli chiese, contenta di averlo lasciato senza parole. Sev fece per dire qualcosa, ma tossì con forza. Maledetto mal di gola, ancora una volta.

“Lily, sei bellissima. Anche a costo di essere monotono e prevedibile”.

Iniziarono a salire la piccola scalinata, mano nella mano. La giovane si fermò un attimo e squadrò il proprio ragazzo, con sguardo attento, ma rapito nei confronti del giovane vestito tutto di nero.

“Ti trovo veramente carino” fece lei, schiarendosi la voce. Il volto era luminoso e felice, con gli occhi verdi che lo fissavano magnetico. Quello sguardo il ragazzo lo conosceva bene. Era quello che aveva poco prima che la baciasse la prima volta, era quello che aveva quando stavano tranquilli in solitudine a scambiarsi qualche effusione, stando ben attenti a non farsi scoprire. Proprio quello sguardo che nelle ultime settimane si era illuminato di una leggera irriverenza. E con quella stessa irriverenza, mista al suo spirito giocoso e ancora un po’ bambino, Lily lo afferrò e in un lampo appoggiò le proprie labbra sulle sue. Fu un attimo, e lui non ci capì più nulla. Amava la sua irruenza innocente. La rendeva irresistibile.

“Lo sai che toglieranno dieci punti a Grifondoro per quest’audacità, signorina Evans?” la prese in giro, mentre entravano nella sala riccamente addobbata e decorata. Lily gli rispose con una delle sue solite boccacce. Tessuti vellutati e broccati avvolgevano i piccoli tavoli ricolmi di qualsiasi delizia o leccornia. Non c’erano molte sedie per sedersi, e quelle poche erano destinati agli adulti. In alternativa, erano stati predisposti enormi cuscini dai colori cupi e dalle trame broccate raffinatissime. Alcuni ragazzi si erano già lanciati poco elegantemente su di essi, a parlare tranquillamente tra di loro. Si parlava amabilmente di Quidditch, di qualche disavventura durante le lezioni di Erbologia o di Trasfigurazione, ma soprattutto, delle imminenti vacanze di Natale. Le ragazze rimanevano in piedi, e ridevano di gusto, confrontandosi gli abiti e gli accessori. L’atmosfera era rilassata e piacevole.

“Miei cari ragazzi, sono felice di vedervi!” li accolse il Professor Lumacorno, dando loro un bicchiere alto e stretto ciascuno, con un liquido dorato e frizzante. Lily e Sev si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa.

“Temevo che a causa dello spiacevole incidente di oggi, non ce l’avreste fatta a presentarvi alla festa” continuò Lumacorno.

“Oh, no, Professore. Abbiamo solo un fastidioso mal di gola al momento, ma non è nulla di grave” rispose Lily. Il Professore fu molto lieto della loro presenza e si complimentò con la giovane allieva per l’abito e l’eleganza. Sev continuava ad osservare meditabondo il proprio calice, incuriosito.

“Figliolo, quello è champagne. Serve per il nostro brindisi” gli spiegò affettuosamente il Professore. Lily aveva trovato Emmeline tra gli invitati, in quanto era stata invitata da un ragazzo del Luma Club. Iniziarono a chiacchierare radiose, con le voci leggere e un po’ stridule, come tutte le ragazzine elettrizzate da una festa e dal fatto di essere accompagnate da un cavaliere. Sev era rimasto a parlare un po’ con il Professore di Pozioni, che gli fece vedere la bottiglia di pregiato champagne.

“Mi sono state mandate in dono da un mio ex-allievo illustre, Lucius Malfoy. Non sono sicuro che tu te lo ricordi, Severus”. Sentendo quel nome, il ragazzo sobbalzò. Era parecchio più grande di lui, ma se lo ricordava bene, per i capelli lunghi di un biondo accecante, quasi bianco, e per gli occhi di ghiaccio. Soprattutto, si ricordava del suo atteggiamento altezzoso e snob, assieme alla sua splendida fidanzata, Narcissa Black. E poi, circolavano voci inquietanti circa le sue vedute: Lucius non vedeva di buon occhio i maghi nati babbani, come Lily. Non si poteva dimenticare uno come lui, anche se con Severus si era rivelato tutto sommato gentile ed estremamente educato, nonché colpito dalla rara conoscenza di magie ed incantesimi da parte del giovane mago. Non si erano conosciuti in maniera approfondita, data la differenza d’età.

“Questa sera il caro Lucius non è potuto venire, e per scusarsi ci ha mandato dello squisito Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin. Mi avrebbe fatto molto piacere averlo qua questa sera, ma mi ha scritto un biglietto, dove si scusava per esser stato trattenuto dal suo lavoro molto impegnativo”.

Sev si sentì percorso da uno strano brivido freddo e s’incupì per un attimo. Sarebbe stato meglio non proseguire nell’indagine, avvertiva qualcosa di strano in quell’assenza, in quel mago dal fascino glaciale. Preferì ignorare quella sensazione, brindando educatamente con tutti gli altri, per poi andare a cercare la presenza rassicurante e luminosa di Lily, che lo accolse con un sorriso radioso. Le nubi, le preoccupazioni, il velo di oscurità venivano spazzate via da lei, vento di primavera. Era bella, con quel sorriso incorniciato da quelle ciocche lisce. Si era tolta il mantello e la sua pelle candida, costellata da lentiggini, veniva esaltata da quel verde vivo.

“Eccoti, vagabondo!” esclamò ridendo Lily, posando il suo piattino con dei dolcetti ed alzandosi per andargli incontro. Sev le cinse la vita, finalmente più sollevato, e le pizzicò affettuosamente un fianco.

“Sono qua, mangiona. Devo tenerti d’occhio, altrimenti mi scappi via con il piatto ricolmo di dolci”.

Lily sbuffò, non troppo seriamente. “Poi dovrai farmi le pozioni dimagranti, e mi chiedo se esistano, a dire il vero!”.

“No, non direi proprio, dovrei inventarmele di sana pianta! Sei rovinata!” Si adagiarono sui cuscini, rilassati, intanto che una delle ex-allieve di Lumacorno si esibiva con il suo piccolo gruppo di musicisti, presso il camino enorme della sala. Erano canzoni tipiche di Natale, ma il suo repertorio andava a recuperare anche canzoni babbane degli anni ’30 e ’40.

Poi, all’improvviso, una delle tovaglie dei tavoli ebbe uno strano movimento, come se fosse stata colpita da una folata improvvisa di vento. Come se ci fosse qualcuno sotto. Chiaramente, nessuno se ne accorse, dato che erano tutti impegnati ad ascoltare la cantante, od a chiacchierare in tranquillità. Lo champagne contribuiva ad obnubilare i sensi, specie quelli degli adulti, a sufficienza per non accorgersi di alcunché. E poi, delle ombre sfrecciavano dietro le tende semitrasparenti a più strati. No, decisamente, c’era qualche intruso in quella sala. I sospetti erano molto pochi, era qualcuno che trovava infinitamente più divertente rovinare una festa a cui non erano stati invitati. E Lily e Sev si guardarono, leggermente sconsolati, e senza dirsi una parola, si alzarono in piedi e andarono verso le tende dell’entrata. Avevano praticamente chiaro di chi si trattasse. Lily estrasse la bacchetta.

“Vado a prendere Sirius Black, tanto so che è lui. Anche se stasera mi sembrano solo in due” disse lentamente, con un misto di rabbia e di rassegnazione nella voce, andando verso la tenda destra. Sentiva l’impellente bisogno di schiantare uno dei quattro, o meglio uno dei due quella sera, non ne poteva più delle loro interferenze e dei loro scherzi idioti. Sev andò verso la tenda sinistra rispetto all’entrata, arrivando alle spalle del suo acerrimo nemico, James Potter. Poteva avvertire la sua presenza lontano un chilometro. Era una presenza realmente disturbante per il giovane Serpeverde. S’infilò con agilità nella tenda. Eccolo. Gli puntò con cautela la bacchetta tra le scapole.

“Buonasera, Potter” fece freddamente “Bella serata da passare dietro una tenda, non è vero?”.

Potter rimase calmo, e con la solita voce insolente rispose: “Piuttosto, ti sembra leale attaccarmi alle spalle, Mocciosus?”. Sev era più alto del Grifondoro; lo prese per una spalla e gli ficcò con più insistenza la bacchetta nel dorso.

“Tu, Potter, ti metti a pontificare sulla lealtà di un attacco? Tu, che non sai fare altro che aggredire una persona con almeno altre tre persone al tuo fianco? Quello invece ti sembra onesto, non è vero?” la sua voce era lapidaria, carica di livore nei confronti di quel ragazzetto antipatico, senza arte né parte, che lo aveva fatto patire non poche volte. Adesso provava un piacere oscuro ad averlo messo in difficoltà, ad averlo sorpreso così. Il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene. Lo prese per una spalla e lo tirò fuori dal suo nascondiglio. Perché sembrava sempre così dannatamente sicuro di sé? Perché pensava che avrebbe sempre avuto l’ultima parola? Severus mai e poi mai gli avrebbe dato la libertà di divertirsi a sabotare quella festa, anche a costo di farla saltare per aria lui stesso. Per quale motivo quei quattro non avevano ancora ricevuto una punizione definitiva per quel loro comportamento? Quel ragazzo di nero vestito, quello che l’arrogante Grifondoro aveva definito “un morto”, si sentiva bruciare l’anima di un fuoco dalle fiamme verdeggianti e bluastre.

Sorrise cupamente, increspando le labbra. “Lascia che ti accompagni all’uscita, non sei gradito qua dentro”.

Il Serpeverde si sentiva per una volta in vantaggio, superiore, finalmente in una posizione di forza. Senza troppi complimenti, disarmò il suo nemico, per sicurezza.

“M-Mocciosus fai anche il buttafuori ora? Perché non vai da quella gattamorta della Evans e mi lasci tranquillo?” lo aggredì James, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa di Sev, che gli stritolava la spalla, toccando un punto nevralgico, suscitandogli molto dolore. Sapeva dove colpire, con estrema precisione.

“Gattamorta a chi, ameba?” esclamò Lily, che aveva preso in ostaggio Sirius Black, in preda alle risate. Evidentemente, non era molto convinto di quell’imboscata. Probabilmente, solo James aveva in mente di rovinare la festa; ma sentendosi nudo se lasciato in solitudine, aveva dovuto implorare uno dei suoi altri tre compagni di scorribande affinché lo accompagnasse. Non c’era traccia di Peter o di Remus.

“James, te l’ho detto che saremmo stati buttati fuori, te ed i tuoi piani fatti coi piedi! Ma ... ma vedo che sei stato catturato dal nostro caro Piton! Quale onore! Non sei ancora riuscito a scivolare via? Dovrebbe essere unto abbastan.... AHIA!” Lily gli aveva lanciato una piccola scintilla ustionante, per farlo stare zitto.

“Fai silenzio, Black, o giuro che do fuoco a quella tua bella chioma riccioluta” sibilò Lily, tagliente come una lama. Non c’era troppa gentilezza in Lily e Sev: era come se il loro sistema nervoso si fosse azzerato, avesse perso qualsiasi equilibrio o pazienza nei confronti di quello strano ed assillante quartetto, ridotto ad un duo, per l’occasione. Non erano gli unici a sentirsi così esasperati. Entrambi erano pronti a farsi sbattere in punizione, ma sentivano l’impellente e bruciante desiderio di dare una lezione indimenticabile a quegli idioti.

I due maghi fecero scivolare gli ospiti indesiderati giù dalle scale, con un efficace “Glisseo” e li costrinsero alla fuga, dopo aver lanciato loro qualche scossa elettrica. Si sentivano un po’ stanchi e nervosi, provavano il desiderio fisico profondo di lasciarsi andare su quei cuscini, di chiudere gli occhi e di ascoltare la cantante invitata dal Professor Lumacorno. Volevano essere un po’ protetti in quell’ambiente più selezionato ed elitario. Era un pensiero alquanto strano per dei ragazzini di quattordici anni, ma erano provati dalla disavventura del pomeriggio e ora da quel tentativo d’intrusione. Rientrarono alla festa, prontamente rinfrancati da quelle dolcissime note calde, provenienti da un tempo remoto; li faceva sentire chiusi in una sfera protettiva, in una campana di vetro: era quello di cui necessitavano, in quel momento. Attraversarono i drappeggi e le tende e Lily si voltò verso l’enorme finestra.

“Guarda, nevica di nuovo!” esclamò la ragazza, sentendosi finalmente più serena. Si sedette presso la finestra, appoggiando le mani ai vetri spessi. Da quell’ala del castello si riusciva a godere di una splendida vista. Le corti e i prati sottostanti erano illuminati da calde fiaccole. Tutto veniva seppellito dalla candida neve, che scendeva, a volte prepotente, aiutata dalle folate di vento, a volte dolce come una carezza. Il nervosismo che provavano si scioglieva, si districava, esattamente come quando si snoda un gomitolo grosso, dai fili particolarmente annodati. La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi. Inspirando ed espirando lentamente, permetteva a tutta la tensione di disperdersi in quell’atmosfera gradevole e speciale. S’immaginò per un attimo sdraiata nella neve, là fuori, con solo quel vestito addosso, pensando che sarebbe stato bello lasciarsi seppellire da quel manto candido, addormentandosi in un letargo profondo; per poi risvegliarsi in primavera, con la neve che si scioglie, tornando acqua, lavando via tutta la negatività che aveva accumulato.

Riaprì gli occhi e trovò Sev seduto accanto a lei, che la guardava assorto, come si guarda una statua particolarmente bella, da contemplare in solitudine. In quella zona della sala erano appena illuminati da qualche lanterna, e dalle fiaccole esterne, riflesse dalla finestra. Lily gli sfiorò la mano con la punta delle dita.

“Stai meglio, Lily?” le chiese in un sussurro, appena percettibile.

Lei annuì, stringendo la mano dell’amato. “Sono un po’ stanca, a dire il vero. Inizio a sentire la stanchezza dei loro scherzi e dei loro assilli. E di come ti prendono in giro, Sev ... Odio profondamente il loro modo di parlare di te ... Di me ... Di noi due assieme” si sfogò, trovando rifugio nel suo abbraccio garbato. L’artista continuava a cantare, questa volta in una lingua sconosciuta, ma dolce e sensuale. Assomigliava a quella canzone che Lily aveva cantato il pomeriggio ...

“ _Non! Rien de rien... Non! Je ne regrette rien..._ ”

Niente di niente. Lily voleva volare alta sulle sue preoccupazioni, desiderava lasciarsele alle spalle. Al diavolo il male che le facevano i quattro Malandrini. Al diavolo le prese in giro nei confronti di Severus. Che andassero a cercarsi le grane altrove. Lei sarebbe andata avanti decisa per la sua strada. Sev la cullava come avrebbe cullato un neonato. Non voleva mostrarle la stanchezza, la tensione che aveva provato, doveva fare lo scoglio imperturbabile, al quale lei poteva aggrapparsi.

“Lasciali parlare” le disse calmo e gentile. “Lascia che parlino, che facciano le loro ... Le loro ... Cretinate. Prima o poi pagheranno, e ci divertiremo noi a vederli caduti in rovina ...”.

La ragazza per tutta risposta lo strinse ancora più forte.

“ _Ni le bien qu’on m’a fait, Ni le mal, tout ça m’est bien égal!_ ”

Piangeva un po’ nervosamente, Lily. Era uno dei suoi modi per sfogarsi. La dolce maga, così forte, così orgogliosa, anche lei necessitava di un momento di debolezza, aveva tutto il diritto di accartocciarsi su se stessa e di piangere. E sapeva bene che Sev avrebbe raccolto le sue lacrime, distillandole, purificandole, togliendone il sale. Come un alchimista, le avrebbe fatte diventare un’acqua miracolosa e dissetante. Si lasciava andare fiduciosa. Iniziò a muovere le labbra, con voce roca e un po’ discontinua, seguendo la canzone. Sì, era proprio quello il brano che aveva cantato in infermeria.

“ _Non! Rien de rien, Non! Je ne regrette rien ... C’est payé, balayé, oublié ..._ ”

Lily prese coraggio, sollevata, e cantò con voce sempre più sicura. Sev ascoltava in silenzio, facendola ondeggiare tra le sue braccia, come se stessero ballando in mezzo alla sala. Fortunatamente per lui, non stavano ballando sotto gli occhi di tutti, ma si sforzò di immaginarselo, per il bene e per la serenità di quella ragazza che lo aveva stregato, anima e corpo. Anche a costo di sentirsi un idiota. Aveva quattordici anni, ma il suo orgoglio era fortissimo, era un muro che lui stesso talvolta non riusciva a valicare e lo metteva in difficoltà. Però, con Lily era tutto diverso, riusciva a lasciarsi andare. Lily, seguendo la canzone, cantò con il suo stranissimo accento, rinvigorita e combattiva come sempre, finalmente pronta a rimettersi in cammino lungo quel tumultuoso percorso d’adolescente. E sull’orlo di una risata esclamò: “ _Je m’en fous du passé!_ ”.


	10. Little Earthquakes

 

“How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said.” Victor Hugo

Solo in quell’angolo dimenticato da qualsiasi entità superiore la neve poteva apparire grigia. Si arrivava a sperare nella pioggia, affinché cancellasse quell’ammasso gelido e lurido.

Solo in quella schiera di case anonime, tristi, trascurate, il trascorrere del tempo diventava una lenta agonia, un cupo disgregarsi di molecole, di atomi, di particelle infinitesimali. La polvere sembrava composta da un qualsiasi essere vivente in preda al lento erodersi.

Solo in quel posto il Natale poteva diventare la festività più squallida e ripugnante al mondo. E Severus lo sapeva bene: neanche quell’anno vi sarebbero state eccezioni.

Tuttavia, qualcosa lo teneva aggrappato questa volta: sarebbe andato da Lily, per pranzo e per cena, facendo immensamente felice pure la signora Evans. Avrebbe giusto passato la mattinata con i suoi genitori, con il tremendo presentimento che il solito litigio - con piatti, bicchieri infranti - avrebbe avuto il luogo. Era bizzarro come si fosse abituato ad un avvenimento così terribile. Non era neanche più il caso di chiamarlo avvenimento, probabilmente. Era divenuta routine. Gli scorreva via di dosso, come la pioggia scivola giù dalle tegole di un tetto.

Però, dentro di sé, nel profondo, nel suo cuore pulsante, innamorato, aveva voglia di passare un Natale normale. Una volta in quattordici anni, quasi quindici anni, poteva essere una richiesta tutto sommato comprensibile. Doveva lasciarsi alle spalle Spinner’s End e trovare la sua felicità in quel mondo segreto che avevano costruito lui e Lily, a partire da quell’estate in Irlanda. Vi avevano messo amore, complicità, affetto, attenzione in quel luogo ignoto agli altri, soprattutto ai suoi genitori che non capivano, lottando irrazionalmente, aggrappati ai loro puerili capricci. Desiderava cantare, gioire, sentirsi rimpinzato di pietanze natalizie - per quanto il cibo non fosse una passione smodata del ragazzo.

Voleva un posto che potesse chiamare casa, senza contorcere il viso in un’espressione disgustata, senza dover sentire la nausea attanagliargli la bocca dello stomaco ogni Natale.  
Osare. Voleva osare per la prima volta in vita sua, alla luce del sole invernale: voleva comportarsi in un modo in cui i suoi genitori non si sarebbero mai comportati. Osare ed amare. Osare ed essere felice.

Nessuna decorazione era stata preparata in quella casupola. Il razionale, caustico, cinico Tobias Piton, di professione chimico presso una delle industrie tessili di Cokeworth, non intendeva festeggiare alcunché. Era solito dire di non voler festeggiare matrimoni - probabilmente a causa del suo disastroso - nascite, natali, pasque e funerali - sebbene non ci fosse nulla da celebrare nella perdita di qualcuno caro, evidentemente per l’uomo era una liberazione. Era un babbano ed il fatto di avere una moglie strega ed un figlio mago, l’aveva profondamente inacidito negli anni: aveva desiderato fortissimamente che Severus non fosse uno stralunato come sua madre. Voleva farlo diventare chimico, insegnargli ogni segreto possibile di quella scienza: iniziarlo al mistero delle reazioni chimiche, dei legami forti e deboli tra ciascun atomo. Voleva dimostrargli che niente era magico, nulla era inspiegabile. C’era la Scienza a spiegare tutto. Ed era stato deluso, le leggi della genetica lo avevano tradito ed ingannato: Severus Piton era un mago. Ed era un mago molto potente.

In qualche maniera, Sev aveva ereditato lo spirito scientifico del padre nell’affrontare la preparazione e la creazione di pozioni. Era molto curioso, voleva conoscere le proprietà di ogni pianta od erba curatrice, gli effetti benefici, quelli malefici, dove poterle trovare, come poterle coltivare in caso di necessità. Le operazioni richiedevano altrettanto studio, la stessa fatica. Inutile spiegarlo al padre, l’avrebbe visto come un affronto, un insulto. Non c’era un dialogo: Tobias aveva eretto il suo muro, carico di sdegno e rancore, Severus il suo, fatto di pietra scura, ben levigata, carica di indifferenza. E chi pagava in tutto questo, in maniera quasi peggiore e straziante, era la madre, Eileen.

Con amarezza, una volta Severus scoprì che il nome di sua madre significava “raggio di sole”. Paradossalmente, la donna era triste, apatica, avvolta in una nube di dolore, di sofferenza. Era come se gli anni l’avessero chiusa in un ovatta dalle tinte buie. Non urlava più con Tobias, non spaccava più niente, non si alzava imperiosa scatenando la sua furia per casa. Aveva perso la forza di lottare contro di lui, contro la sua arrogante prepotenza, il suo umorismo acido e corrosivo, la cattiveria che aveva indurito il suo cuore negli anni. Eileen stava perdendo la voglia di vivere ed aveva già perso qualsiasi interesse nei confronti di Severus. Era già tanto che gli facessero trovare il cibo nel piatto, quando il ragazzo si trovava a casa. Forse era per quello che non mangiava molto e non amava molto il ritrovo a tavola con gli altri, in generale; non glielo avevano mai fatto amare.

Anche quel 25 Dicembre, si alzò, cercò di darsi una sistemata, con uno spirito decisamente diverso: oggi sarebbe stato con Lily. Il primo vero e proprio Natale con lei, il suo folletto dai capelli rossi. Fuori da quelle mura squallide, sarebbe stato al settimo cielo, avrebbe corso a perdifiato da lei, avrebbe visto le strade decorate in maniera finalmente festosa e lieta. Avrebbe portato il suo regalo prezioso a Lily, pregando qualsiasi cosa non visibile affinché le sarebbe piaciuto. Lo teneva nella tasca dei pantaloni; estraeva il piccolo cofanetto frequentemente, come per assicurarsi che ci fosse ancora.

Scese le scale cautamente, tentando di far meno rumore possibile, di passare inosservato di fronte a suo padre, seduto nell’angusta cucina a sorseggiare il suo caffè annacquato ed a fumare le sue pessime sigarette, che gli ingiallivano le dita. Il fumo saliva verso il soffitto, disegnando disegni astratti, volteggiando e roteando su se stesso. Sua madre sembrava assopita sul divano, in quello stato di dormiveglia disturbante, pareva sofferente. Non fece gli auguri a nessuno. Non ne volevano sapere, d’altronde. Cercò la sua sciarpa ed il suo cappotto tutto nero ed un po’ liso.

“Severus” disse la voce di suo padre, rimbombando dalla cucina.  
Il ragazzo si fermò e fece qualche passo indietro. Che cosa voleva, ora?  
“Sì?” fece Severus, calando sul viso la propria maschera d’indifferenza.  
“Dove vai?” gli chiese freddo, squadrandolo con gli occhi scuri, identici a quelli del figlio.  
Il giovane rispose con una scrollata di spalle.  
“Lo sai dove vado, quando sono qua” aggiungendo ringhiando, tra sé e sé: “Non mi fermerai, non oggi”.  
Tobias si alzò in piedi, girò per il tavolo, allo stesso modo in cui una pantera in gabbia si aggira, nervosamente, estraendo gli artigli di tanto in tanto. Severus non disse nulla, perché qualsiasi parola aggiuntiva sarebbe stata un arma a favore del padre. Il fumo che aleggiava per la saletta lo disgustava, era insopportabile. Gli parvero momenti interminabili, stava perdendo la pazienza, voleva uscire di lì il prima possibile.  
“Ho deciso che tu e tua madre ve ne andrete di qui al più presto. Non vi voglio più vedere”.  
Quelle parole furono assordanti, un’esplosione improvvisa. Una valanga di neve si era appena staccata dal fianco della montagna ed ora correva giù per la montagna, travolgendo qualsiasi cosa trovasse davanti, cercando di sotterrare Severus, che si voltò verso l’uomo, con gli occhi sgranati. Non aveva parole, non ne aveva mai avute per suo padre, ma ora era sdegnato. gli mancò il respiro.  
“C-che cosa hai d-detto?” fece, tentando di riguadagnare disperatamente il controllo. Non doveva dargliela vinta, doveva essere freddo. Tremava di rabbia, di sorpresa.  
“Che non vi voglio vedere più, perciò ho deciso che ve ne andrete da questa casa, il prima possibile”.  
Lo disse calmo, con sguardo inespressivo, come se avesse detto una cosa qualunque, una constatazione sul meteo.  
Severus irruppe nella cucina, in preda a quel fuoco oscuro che lo ghermiva ogni qualvolta sentiva suo padre aprire bocca. Angosciato, i suoi pensieri vagarono, brancolando nella confusione. Dove sarebbero andati lui e sua madre? Sua mamma non aveva un lavoro fisso, viveva di qualche lavoro occasionale, rigorosamente non magico, secondo il volere del marito. Dove potevano rifugiarsi? Come si sarebbero mantenuti?  
Aveva il sangue agli occhi ed in meno che non si dica, aveva estratto la bacchetta magica. Non li avrebbe umiliati così. Lo avrebbe fatto soffrire, anche a costo di rimetterci un’espulsione da Hogwarts.  
“Tu non lo farai, lurido bastardo!” ringhiò, con un tono di voce sconosciuto anche a se stesso.  
Tobias si voltò, con gli occhi gelidi ed arricciò le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico.  
“Io posso tutto, ricordatelo, Severus. Io decido ed io dispongo. Ed io non voglio avere più a che fare con dei malati di mente”.  
Gettava benzina sul fuoco, buttava combustibile nell’animo impazzito del mago Severus, che era prossimo ad una devastante ed irrimediabile deflagrazione. Era prossimo al punto di non ritorno, era sull’orlo di compiere azioni di cui si sarebbe pentito amaramente. Si sentiva umiliato, offeso, schiaffeggiato in pieno volto da un padre che non aveva mai sopportato e che avrebbe voluto cancellare, avrebbe voluto vederlo morto.  
La ragione si era spenta, stava sorgendo il drago tra i vapori acidi e sulfurei. Un drago nero come la notte, che affondava, eliminava la purezza di quel ragazzo tranquillo. L’arte oscura lo affascinava, la conosceva, l’aveva sempre studiata con interesse, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che sarebbe arrivato al desiderio di usarla. Sapeva benissimo a cosa andava incontro, la sua voce interiore, quella del ragazzo buono e tranquillo, continuava ad implorarlo di fermarsi, ma stava soffocando, stava annegando nel magma viscoso e corrosivo che era pronto ad incenerire qualsiasi cosa, persino il cuore di Severus. Era irriconoscibile.  
Il mago oscuro era pronto a lanciargli la Maledizione Cruciatus.

Lo voleva torturare.  
Torturare per tutti gli anni di litigi, di soprusi nei confronti di sua madre.  
Torturare per la tristezza causatagli in quelle quattro mura marce.  
Torturarlo, torturarlo ancora, per vederlo soffrire e fargli sparire una volta per tutte quell’aria strafottente, quella presunta “superiorità babbana” che palesava ad ogni piè sospinto.  
Non avrebbe avuto pietà.

Alzò la bacchetta e la puntò verso Tobias, che scoppiò in una risata secca e roca.  
“Forza, maghetto, fallo ora finché puoi. Dopo non vedrò mai più la tua faccia odiosa, né quella di quella là, né mai più vedrò uno della vostra razza ...”  
Un rimbombo sordo riecheggiò nel petto di Severus. Il drago ruggiva, dispiegando le ali nere e sinuose e squamate, pronto ad attaccare con i suoi artigli eburnei.  
“TACI, MOSTRO! CRUC ...”  
“EXPELLIARMUS!” urlò Eileen, puntando scattante e veloce la bacchetta verso Severus. Era stata svegliata dalla lite tra i due e comprese in qualche modo le intenzioni di suo figlio. L’amore di una madre, negligente od affettuosa che fosse, non avrebbe mai permesso al proprio figlio di macchiarsi di inutili delitti o reati, per colpe che non erano sue. Severus doveva crescere, lontano da lì, alla larga dalle beghe tra moglie e marito. Quell’incantesimo sarebbe stato il suo avvertimento, ma anche il suo modo silenzioso di proteggerlo dal fare atti incoscienti, più grandi dei suoi quattordici anni.  
La bacchetta di Severus, lunga, esile e scura, cadde a terra, nel silenzio più totale. Rotolò e fermò la sua corsa, come tutti i ramoscelli di legno qualunque.  
Severus si voltò a guardare sua madre, con uno sguardo indecifrabile. La mano destra, disarmata, tremava vistosamente. Il drago si era dissolto nell’aria, ora tornata mite e quieta, trafitto da un dardo di luce e di amore materno, un amore incondizionato e puro. Severus sembrava un bambino, un pulcino spaventato, un infante che, preso dalla foga, si era messo a giocare tra le onde più forti di lui, per poi finire cappottato e fradicio sul bagnasciuga.  
Era sul punto di piangere, come se si fosse reso conto dell’onda distruttrice che avrebbe creato, se avesse proseguito. Voleva sotterrarsi, voleva sparire. Ma l’odio non era sopito, non era stato spento, ardeva nella cenere. Sentiva delle lacrime pure come il diamante pungergli gli occhi, lavandogli via il sangue bollente e rabbioso.  
Tobias era rimasto terrorizzato nel suo angolo: data la sua avversione per la magia, aveva visto incantesimi molto di rado.  
Il suo viso si colorò, divenne paonazzo in un attimo. Cercò di ergersi in tutta la sua altezza, di ricomporsi.  
“Sparisci. ORA.” sibilò al figlio con voce strozzata.  
Severus continuava a fissare la madre, desiderando che si avvicinasse a lui, che lo proteggesse, che facesse fronte comune contro quell’uomo meschino. La donna lo guardava, pallida, debole, impotente. Era come se in quell’atto disperato di protezione avesse consumato tutte le poche energie che possedeva. Lo fissava come si fissava il soffitto, un muro, il nulla.  
Il ragazzo disperato ed abbandonato, si chinò e raccolse la bacchetta, per poi fuggire da quella sala, senza guardare nessuno dei due, afferrando convulsamente il cappotto, senza neppure metterselo, ed uscì sbattendo la porta.  
Aveva un bisogno disperato di vedere la luce degli occhi di Lily. Di sentirsi amato, di sentirsi completo.

Lo aspettava, guardando la strada con impazienza dalla finestra del salotto. Petunia non perdeva occasione per punzecchiarla con acidità, ma Lily la ignorava, bruciando nell’attesa che Sev comparisse, sbucando come di consueto da una via minore. Sua mamma ultimava i preparativi del pranzo, destreggiandosi tra il forno e le pentole in cucina, dalla quale proveniva un profumo invitante. La giovane aveva faticato a dormire dalla felicità, ed anche lei, come il suo ragazzo, aveva continuato a rimirare i regali che aveva in serbo. Ad un certo punto, nel cuore della notte, si era resa conto che non gli aveva preparato nessun biglietto da mettere sui pacchetti, quindi, facendosi luce con la bacchetta, prese la pergamena e la piuma nuova fiammante e si era messa a scrivere. Non soddisfatta, aveva gettato via qualche piccola pergamena, sentendosi estremamente impacciata a scrivere biglietti di auguri. Si poteva essere estremamente abili a scrivere, ma quando si trattava di preparare un biglietto per una ricorrenza, Lily era fortemente convinta che anche il miglior poeta sarebbe andato in crisi, stracciando pergamene e strappandosi i capelli dalla disperazione.

Stava arrivando. Camminava piano, con la testa lievemente chinata verso terra. Lily si accorse che non aveva il cappotto addosso, reggendolo distrattamente tra le mani. Era impazzito ad andare in giro così, in quel freddo polare, con la neve che sarebbe caduta a breve? La ragazza urlò alla mamma che Severus era in arrivo ed istintivamente si buttò fuori, precipitandosi ad accoglierlo. Senza cappotto, chiaramente, ignorando le urla concitate della sorella e della madre. Lily indossava un abitino a mezze maniche di lana morbida, lungo fino alle ginocchia, di un color vino scuro; le gambe erano coperte da scuri e spessi collant neri e delle scarpine graziose dello stesso colore. Non si curò del freddo e del ghiaccio, che avrebbe potuta farla cadere rovinosamente per terra, e gli corse incontro. Il suo respiro saliva in cielo, in candidi filamenti leggeri.  
Appena si avvicinò a Sev, lo vide sconvolto in faccia, come se avesse corso a perdifiato. Era un po’ rosso in volto, il viso era contorto in un’espressione addolorata. Essa svanì all’istante, appena il ragazzo vide Lily. Non voleva rovinarle in nessun modo la giornata e desiderava buttarsi alle spalle tutto. La luce lo aspettava, anche se qualche traccia di buio rimase nei suoi occhi. La sua ragazza vedeva tutto, non si perdeva alcun dettaglio di Sev e si convinse che quelle scintille nere andassero spente.  
Sorrise timidamente alla meravigliosa giovane, che raggiante lo abbracciò, dandogli un bacio inaspettato, sulla punta ghiacciata del suo naso un po’ adunco. Il contatto con le sue labbra morbide e calde gli diede conforto e lo sciolse. Si sentiva meglio.  
“Sei matto a camminare senza cappotto! Vieni con me, ti stavamo aspettando!” disse Lily e lo prese per un braccio, camminando con cautela verso la casa della famiglia Evans.  
Le decorazioni, le luci variegate, l’albero di Natale nel piccolo ma accogliente salotto, furono in grado di rasserenare l’animo di Severus. Era entrato in un altro mondo, fatto di tranquillità, di battibecchi sereni, e persino Petunia quel giorno pareva vagamente sopportabile. La signora Evans lo abbracciò e gli diede due baci, solleticandogli il volto con quel rossetto e con i capelli rosso scuro, dicendogli come prima cosa che gli aveva preparato tanto buon cibo, dato che stava crescendo a vista d’occhio. Le lacrime erano pronte a fare capolino, per la commozione. Era così che ci sentiva ad essere amati? Era quello che non avrebbe mai ottenuto a casa Piton.  
Lily aveva intuito che qualcosa a casa dell’amato fosse andato storto, non era una novità, ma non voleva indagare inutilmente. D’altronde, era Sev che doveva parlarne, lo conosceva troppo bene: gli dava fastidio quando si tentava di estrargli le parole di bocca. In ogni caso, lei era lì per farlo felice e fargli passare una festività memorabile. Il resto, sarebbe rimasto fuori dalla porta, a congelare. I ricordi brutti dovevano morire di freddo, in una lenta agonia.

Il pranzo fu estremamente piacevole, a parte quando Lily rischiò di volare dalla sedia, mentre apriva il suo Christmas Cracker con Severus, che non si accorse di aver tirato troppo forte. Le piccole Cioccorane e le Gelatine Tutti i Gusti +1 ivi contenute si sparsero per il tavolo, scatenando l’ilarità generale. Quelle piccole bon-bon di carta erano state fatte da Lily, ed i dolci al suo interno erano stati acquistati da Mielandia. I genitori iniziavano ad apprezzare molto i dolci magici che la figlia portava da Hogsmeade, specie per le gelatine dai gusti imprevedibili ed agghiaccianti, così come avevano cominciato a mostrare un caldo interesse nei confronti degli studi magici della figlia e chiaramente non poterono non parlare di magia durante il pranzo, con buona pace di Petunia, che cercava di essere a tutti i costi al centro dell’attenzione, con la scuola, con le sue amiche del cuore e con i loro pettegolezzi e le prime “simpatie” per i ragazzi di Cokeworth. Quell’ultimo argomento lo affrontò scoccando occhiatacce alla sorella più piccola.  
Lily e Sev si guardarono bene dal baciarsi o dal prendersi per mano o dal compiere qualsiasi gesto eccessivo sotto gli occhi dei genitori, ma qualche occhiata affettuosa se la scambiarono. La Grifondoro, mentre aspettava di assaporare lo squisito Christmas Pudding o la Scottish Christmas Cake di sua mamma, allungò un piede verso quello di Severus e lo toccò con gentilezza. Il Serpeverde la guardò, con un sorriso appena accennato e rispose a quel gesto affettuoso e un po’ clandestino. Lily gli mandò un bacio, muovendo in maniera impercettibile le labbra. Severus amava la forma della bocca della ragazza, con quel labbro superiore più fine rispetto a quello inferiore, più carnoso e sensuale. Con la mano, mimò il gesto di prendere quel piccolo regalo di Lily, il cui volto s’illuminò immediatamente di un sorriso radioso.  
Tuttavia, sembrava ancora amareggiato, con qualche velo di dolore negli occhi, ma la ragazza era convinta che tutto gli sarebbe passato non appena si sarebbero scambiati i regali. Finì rapidamente i suoi dolcetti, scalpitando per salire al piano di sopra con lui. Aiutarono la mamma di Lily e Petunia a sistemare la tavola e le stoviglie, riponendo gli avanzi di cibo nel piccolo frigorifero. Petunia sarebbe uscita per andare a trovare la sua amica del cuore, che abitava qualche casa più avanti, mentre i genitori avrebbero aspettato la visita di qualche parente od amico di famiglia. Era arrivato il momento tanto atteso dai due giovani. Lily si sentiva emozionata, Severus provava un leggero brivido nelle mani.  
“Sev, andiamo su! Ho i regali per te!”. Non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che le sue gambe l’avevano già portata su per le scale; il ragazzo si affrettò a seguirla, tastandosi la tasca per l’ennesima volta in pochi minuti: l’anello c’era ancora.  
Lily aprì la porta della sua graziosa quanto semplice cameretta. Era ordinata e ben tenuta, la proprietaria ci teneva particolarmente ad avere tutto in ordine. La libreria era colma di libri di magia e non, e sulla grande scrivania si poteva trovare il giradischi con la propria pila di vinili ben disposta e spolverata. Sui muri, erano appesi dei piccoli poster in bianco e nero dei The Beatles. Sev si guardò attorno, incuriosito come sempre, quella stanza sembrava riflettere la studentessa diligente e seria di Hogwarts ed allo stesso tempo, la ragazza frizzante e piena di vita e di curiosità per qualsiasi cosa. Si sentiva il benvenuto. Era così diversa dalla sua camera angusta e cupa.  
Lily chiuse la porta, con discrezione.  
“Sev, guardami negli occhi, per favore” gli chiese con gentilezza, non c’era cattiveria nella sua voce: voleva solo assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene.  
Il ragazzo si voltò con estrema lentezza, non sapendo bene cosa fare, trovandosi colto di sorpresa. Non aveva senso indossare maschere di fronte a Lily e non era in grado di farlo. Con lei non aveva senso nascondersi. Non voleva più nascondersi: lei era il suo rifugio naturale; poteva aggrapparsi a lei, poteva essere sorretto dalle sue braccia esili, poteva nascondere il suo viso tra le ciocche di capelli rossi, come se fossero fronde d’alberi.  
Rimaneva ipnotizzato da quegli occhi verdi che tanto amava, ogni volta, come il primo giorno.  
Lei lo guardò, entrando nel suo cuore, scrutando le iridi scure, pronta a spegnere qualsiasi fiammata repentina. Lui sostenne il suo sguardo, lasciando che entrasse nella sua mente e nei suoi ricordi, senza ostacoli. Però non le avrebbe voluto rivelare in dettaglio quanto successo, non voleva farla spaventare, l’ultima cosa che voleva era di farla fuggire. Di perderla, per quell’inclinazione alle Arti Oscure. Avrebbe gestito lui e lui soltanto il drago interiore, non gli avrebbe mai permesso di bruciarle anche un solo capello. Si sarebbe fatto bruciare vivo, piuttosto.

Lily sospirò, con gli occhi lucidi. Dapprima, aveva potuto solo supporre qualcosa; ora, ne aveva la conferma.  
“I tuoi genitori hanno litigato di nuovo, vero?” chiese in un soffio.  
Severus si sedette sul bordo del letto ed annuì, senza guardarla. Una fitta di dolore gli prese il cuore. Sanguinava ancora per quanto accaduto qualche ora prima. Con lucidità aveva capito che avrebbe compiuto un errore imperdonabile, se non fosse stato per il disperato intervento di sua madre. Ma dopo quel gesto, si era sentito comunque incredibilmente solo, nel suo cuore aveva sentito come uno strappo, un taglio netto, nello stesso modo in cui un fiore viene reciso in maniera irreversibile dal proprio gambo. Era stato, forse, l’ultimo gesto d’amore di una madre stanca di vivere, di lottare contro il marito e di prendersi cura di un figlio, lasciato già da tempo al suo destino.  
Lily non sopportava di vederlo così. Si sedette accanto a lui e gli posò una mano sul ginocchio.  
“Tuo padre ti ha detto ... Le solite cose?” sussurrò.  
Severus esitò, s’ingarbugliò. Le lacrime gli pungevano gli occhi, come spilli arroventati. Ancora, sentiva il desiderio irrefrenabile di piangere, ma come poteva, davanti a Lily, in quella giornata felice? Si sentiva fuori posto in quell’istante. Con chi altro poteva aprirsi così? Con chi altro avrebbe potuto piangere a dirotto? Non aveva mai pianto così di fronte a lei. Non era solito a lasciarsi andare alle lacrime, non più. Anni prima, prima di conoscere Lily, aveva versato abbastanza lacrime per quella situazione, poi, aveva bruscamente chiuso il rubinetto.

Voleva essere forte.  
Voleva essere fiero.  
Voleva rinchiudersi nel suo orgoglio, nella sua torre di granito.

Non ci riusciva. Era più forte di lui.  
Tutta quella volontà si piegò di fronte alle lacrime inarrestabili. Fu questione di un attimo, non ebbe neanche il tempo di filtrare tutto quel dolore, di fermare la diga inarrestabile, di contenere lo strazio di sentirsi abbandonato una volta per tutte.  
Singhiozzò vistosamente, ogni singulto portava via le braci di quel fuoco devastante ed incontrollabile che lo aveva preso.  
Lily era esterrefatta, senza parole. Non aveva mai visto il suo ragazzo crollare così. Non era normale. Si sentiva agitata, travolta da un’accozzaglia di sensazioni violente. Voleva fare qualcosa per lui, ma doveva lasciare che piangesse così. Doveva raccogliere le sue lacrime, come il fiore che raccoglie la rugiada del mattino. Gli circondò le spalle e lentamente, lo fece sdraiare e gli fece appoggiare la testa sul cuscino. Rimase accanto a lui, distesa, tenendogli le mani, non abbandonando per un solo istante. Ascoltò ogni singhiozzo, ogni gemito che tentava di divenire parola, ma si fermava lì, abbozzato, inintelligibile.  
Per ogni lacrima di Sev, il cuore di Lily si contorceva addolorato.  
“H-ha detto ... C-che ... C-che non ci vuole più a c-casa” riuscì a dire faticosamente.  
La ragazza aprì la bocca, ma impallidì di fronte a quella frase, e non fu in grado di dire nulla di sensato.  
“I-io mi sono ar-arrabbiato. N-non c-ci può definire degli e-esseri i-inferiori ... E ...” gli morì la voce in gola, incapace di descrivere altro. La sua energia comunicativa si era esaurita, solo in un ultima frase strozzata riuscì a condensare tutto quanto.  
“A-avevo la bacchetta in m-mano, e-ero fuori di m-me ... Mia ma-madre mi ha d-disarmato”. Con quel pianto gli pareva di liberarsi di tutte quelle frecce che l’avevano trafitto. Se le stava togliendo a mano, ad una ad una.  
Lily era affranta. Aveva sentito abbastanza. Non voleva giudicarlo, in nessuna maniera, perché sapeva che aveva avuto tutt’altro che un’infanzia felice, aveva a malapena una famiglia. Sev aveva reagito così perché l’ultimo affronto lo aveva ferito nell’orgoglio, si sentiva certa di questo nella maniera più assoluta. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, non gli avrebbe mai fatto mancare il suo sostegno ed il suo amore incondizionato. Era l’unica cosa che potesse fare.  
Anche lei stava piangendo, sommessamente, per empatia. Ma come poteva quell’uomo gretto e meschino arrivare a voler cacciare lui e sua madre di casa? Avrebbe voluto schiantarlo lei stessa. Quell’uomo aveva il cuore di pietra, se mai avesse avuto un cuore in quella cavità.  
Sev continuava a piangere, come se volesse esaurire tutti i suoi liquidi; o forse, voleva ripulirsi del fango che si sentiva addosso. Sul cuscino di Lily si erano formate due enormi pozze umide.  
Ed in quel momento, istintivamente, lei fece qualcosa che non aveva mai creduto possibile prima.  
Accarezzò il viso di Sev, inumidendosi le dita di lacrime preziose.  
“Sev, ci sono io. Va tutto bene” gli sussurrò con tenerezza. Lui per un attimo aprì gli occhi, lievemente arrossati e gonfi.  
Lily allungò un braccio e lo usò come leva per alzarsi leggermente, solo per avere il suo viso a contatto con quello del ragazzo. I capelli rossi si confusero e s’intrecciarono con quelli neri.  
Appoggiò quelle labbra asimmetriche, tanto amate, sulle palpebre chiuse del ragazzo. Le baciò entrambe, prima di passare ad ogni lacrima che aveva inondato le guance di Sev. Posò le sue labbra sotto gli occhi, sugli zigomi, sulla mascella, vicino alle orecchie del ragazzo. Ogni bacio era lieve, come se gli stessero tamponando con gentilezza il fazzoletto più morbido e delicato mai tessuto. Sev trattenne il respiro, non si voleva muovere, e si sentì rigenerato, bacio dopo bacio. Nessuna parola l’avrebbe consolato più di quel gesto stupefacente, coraggioso, di Lily. I morbidi petali del giglio erano la cura, la chiave, per sentirsi immediatamente meglio. Si rilassò grazie ai lenti movimenti di Lily, delicati ed attenti. La ragazza assaporava il gusto salmastro delle lacrime del ragazzo che amava, ma poco le importava: voleva solo farle sparire dal suo viso pallido Non poteva sopportare Sev in una simile condizione.  
Quel gesto intenso venne suggellato da un delicato bacio sulle labbra.  
Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti il viso di Lily ed il suo sorriso dolce. Si guardarono per qualche attimo e la ragazza gli accarezzò una guancia.  
“Stai meglio, Sev?” gli chiese con gentilezza.  
Lui annuì. Lily era la sua panacea. Si rimisero a sedere, sistemandosi un attimo i capelli e pulendosi il viso.  
“S-scusa ... Ti ho bagnato il ...” esordì il ragazzo, sistemando goffo il cuscino di Lily. Aveva un dolce profumo di vaniglia. E se non fosse stata vaniglia, per lui sarebbe stato sempre quel sapore.  
“Shh. Non fa niente. Sai quante volte ci ho pianto su io”.  
Lily si alzò per aprire il baule ed estrarre i regali per Severus. Erano due pacchetti piuttosto voluminosi. Finalmente, l’atmosfera natalizia riprese il sopravvento, in maniera decisa e repentina. Con Lily il tempo, le atmosfere, cambiavano esattamente come quella benefica pioggia irlandese, mutevole, ma purificante. Era un’emozione indescrivibile.  
Era il momento tanto atteso. E Sev pregava che il regalo fosse di suo gradimento.  
“Prima i miei regali!” disse ridendo la ragazza, mettendoglieli davanti.  
Sev prese i pacchetti ed aprì il primo, stando attento a non sgualcire la carta. Voleva goderseli centimetro per centimetro.  
Il primo pacco conteneva dei libri rarissimi, provenienti da un paese lontanissimo ... Non capiva i caratteri, erano a lui sconosciuti. Era un testo di portentose pozioni velenose e pozioni curative in russo, gli spiegò Lily, e non venivano insegnate ad Hogwarts. Ma non doveva preoccuparsi, era scritto sia in russo, sia in inglese. Sev lo guardò come i babbani credenti osservano le reliquie dei santi. Era senza parole.  
“Così diventerai il pozionista più abile di tutti. Ora apri il secondo, è importante anche quello!”. Sev non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e si trovò in mano dei sacchetti piccolissimi in velluto, di vari colori, con ricamate delle parole sempre in quell’alfabeto sconosciuto e nella propria lingua. Questi piccoli sacchetti erano accompagnati da un libro illustrato.  
“Questi sono dei semi che non si trovano qua nel nostro continente. Vengono dalla Russia, dalla Siberia, dalla Cina, da paesi lontanissimi, là, dove abitano dei maghi potentissimi! E per fare quelle pozioni descritte nel libro, dovrai far crescere le piante da qualche parte, magari ad Hogwarts la Professoressa Sprite sarà ben felice di aiutarti a coltivarle nella sua serra”.  
Sev aveva gli occhi luccicanti. Aveva nuova cose, rare, ambiziose, portentose, da imparare. Si sentiva fortificato. Abbracciò Lily, quasi stritolandola, al colmo della felicità. Non era ancora totalmente soddisfatto, mancava un tassello importante. Era il suo turno.  
Tirò fuori dalla tasca il cofanetto e lo mise davanti a Lily, che si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino di sorpresa.  
Lei allungò una mano e se lo rigirò tra le dita. Gli occhi le brillavano estasiata.  
Nel momento in cui aprì la scatolina, sobbalzò.  
“SEV!!! MA SEI MATTO!?” urlò, saltandogli in braccio, tenendo l’anello tra le mani. Sev sentì un macigno sollevarsi dallo stomaco ed era come se gli avessero dato ben una bottiglia intera di Guinness da bere in quel momento.  
“Ma ... Ma ... Ma, è meraviglioso!” lo guardò meravigliata e cercò di capire a quale dito metterselo e prima di tutto, sulla mano destra, o sulla mano sinistra? E poi, faceva differenza su quale mano l’avrebbe indossato?  
Optò per la sinistra e se lo mise sul dito medio, quello più grosso, così era sicura che non le sarebbe scivolato via. Fortunatamente le stava, ma si sarebbe portata dietro una catenella per metterselo al collo, per evitare che si rovinasse durante Erbologia o Pozioni.  
“Lo terrò sempre con me. Sarà come averti accanto in ogni momento!” e lo ringraziò infinitamente, stringendolo forte a sé.  
Se questa era la sensazione che si provava ad ogni Natale trascorso felicemente, Severus Piton giurò solennemente a se stesso che avrebbe voluto festeggiare quell’evento tre volte al mese.  
“Era ... Era un gioiello di famiglia” esordì Sev prendendo le mani di Lily, ed accarezzando il dito con l’anello.  
“Non so quale storia abbia alle spalle, quest’anello. Ma non potevo farlo finire in mani migliori ... Tu, per me, sei ....” si sentì mancare il respiro per un istante. Sapeva che quello che avrebbe detto non sarebbe stato qualcosa di leggero. Ma a partire da quella frase, proveniente dal cuore, non si sarebbe più voltato a pensare a quella casa di Spinner’s End, dalla quale era stato definitivamente tagliato fuori.  
“Tu, Lily, sei la mia famiglia”.  
L'attirò a sé, baciandola con tutta la foga adolescenziale che aveva, prima che Lily potesse obiettare qualcosa. Tuttavia, a giudicare da come lo ricambiò, non aveva nulla da ridire.


	11. Beneath The Surface

“Is there ever really a right time?  
You had lead me to believe,  
Some day you would be there for me.  
When the stars above aline...  
When you weren't so concerned,  
I kept looking for the clues”.  
Dream Theater - Beneath The Surface

  
Hogwarts lo attendeva ancora una volta, con l’amore ed il calore di un grembo materno.  
Quello che aveva perso una volta per tutte, a Spinner’s End.  
Era divenuto straniero tra altri due stranieri, in quella casa squallida. Sentiva il gelo attanagliargli il cuore in maniera più feroce, dopo quell’infelice episodio. Temeva di venire divorato dal suo drago, di venire inghiottito nell’oscurità e di non provare più nulla di buono. Faticava a dormire in quel letto che non sentiva più suo, gli pareva un letto pieno di spine. Evitava di mangiare con i suoi genitori, rimanendosene o in camera, o fermandosi da Lily qualche ora in più. La ragazza aveva compreso i motivi di quelle permanenze prolungate, a volte inaspettate: non aveva bisogno di alcuna spiegazione ulteriore, eppure, voleva fare di più per lui. Aveva capito che il cuore del suo Severus era lacerato da una ferita molto profondo e lei sola aveva in mano la cura adatta. Doveva fare in modo che non si infettasse.  
Lily vedeva come era cambiato l’atteggiamento di Severus nei suoi confronti. Non lo faceva apposta, ma sembrava più travolgente, non era più un mare appena mosso dal vento, con delle increspature sulla sola superficie. Era come se persino le profondità del suo animo avessero iniziato ad agitarsi, formando tanti piccoli mulinelli pronti a trascinarti nel buio. Sev cercava di tenere a freno quel tumulto in una diga troppo debole per resistere a lungo. A volte aveva quel bisogno disperato di parlare con Lily, di sfogarsi fino a perdere la voce; temeva però di affidarle un peso troppo grosso ed impegnativo per la sua età; allora si tratteneva, per poi rimpiangere di non essersi aperto. Quando erano da soli, cercava di ricoprire di piccole attenzioni la sua ragazza, per non creare distanze inutili. Ogni bacio si faceva più irruento, gli abbracci interminabili. Era un’emozione nuova per entrambi, e se all’inizio se ne vergognavano, ora si sentivano più sicuri e più disposti ad accettarla, come parte dell’evoluzione di un rapporto. A piccoli passi, crescevano assieme.  
Una volta varcata la porta di casa sua, però, Sev veniva assalito dal timore di allontanare Lily da sé, nel caso in cui le avesse confessato tutto fino in fondo. Non ultimo, il suo orgoglio era l’ostacolo più impegnativo da superare.  
La Grifondoro, da brava ragazza arguta ed intelligente, era in grado di leggere questo tormento e questi dilemmi sul suo volto del ragazzo che amava e per il quale provava un affetto sterminato. Per cui, aveva deciso di fargli un regalo speciale, quel 9 Gennaio 1975. Non non sarebbe rimasta a guardare il dolore del giovane: si sarebbe resa partecipe e l’avrebbe aiutato ad aprirsi ed a scacciare via qualsiasi dubbio o paura.

Anche lei aveva le sue insicurezze, ma era fermamente convinta che assieme avrebbero superato tutte le difficoltà del caso.  
Era una ragazza forte e non voleva vedere la sofferenza sul volto del ragazzo più importante della sua vita. Desiderava dimostrare di essere degna di portare quell’anello. Lo indossava con orgoglio e si sentiva a disagio quando non l’aveva al dito.

Lily, per il compleanno di Sev, aveva comprato un diario, dove entrambi avrebbero annotato le loro paure e si sarebbero confidati, qualora non avessero potuto parlare o passare del tempo assieme. Hogwarts era sì un luogo grande ed accogliente, ma qualche curioso e qualche Malandrino indesiderato poteva essere sempre in agguato.  
Sev non amava parlare, era ossessionato dal timore di spiegarsi male o di scegliere le parole sbagliate, oppure di non essere veloce abbastanza nel rispondere correttamente. Era incredibile quando si trattava di spiegare un incantesimo o la preparazione di questa o quella pozione. Al contrario, quando doveva parlare con altre persone, sembrava un altro. Preciso e chirurgico nella scelta dei vocaboli durante le interrogazioni e durante le lezioni, Sev esponeva il suo sapere con accuratezza, con una chiarezza disarmante per un adolescente. Prendeva la mole di nozioni, la distillava, la raffinava, fino a farla diventare materia preziosa. Alcuni studenti, senza cattiveria, ma con ammirazione, lo chiamavano l’Alchimista. La goffaggine e l’imbarazzo facevano sparire quell’indole precisa e scientifica, quando era costretto a stare con altre persone e dover socializzare. Gli pareva di essere esaminato, si sentiva sotto torchio e odiava essere giudicato da individui che conosceva appena.  
Forse, con il diario, si sarebbe sentito più sicuro e si sarebbe aperto più volentieri. La ragazza aveva provveduto a proteggere quel volume con un incantesimo, che solo i due proprietari avrebbero potuto sciogliere. Le sue confessioni sarebbero sempre state al sicuro tra le sue mani.  
Sperava che quel regalo fosse gradito.  
Temeva che un giorno Sev si sarebbe chiuso definitivamente, costruendo mura impenetrabili attorno a sé.  
Anche lei temeva la solitudine. Non avrebbe mai gradito giornate solamente soleggiate, la luce senza la notte. Sev era la parte più discreta e tranquilla di lei, non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato. Come se il Sole potesse rifiutarsi di alternarsi in cielo con la Luna. Follia.

Era buffo come non potesse più concepire un mondo senza Sev.  
Potevano toglierle il pavimento da sotto i piedi, potevano toglierle i dolci, il cibo, i vestiti, che lei non ci avrebbe fatto troppo caso. Ma non sapeva più cosa fare se non avesse più avuto il saluto del suo mago. O se non ci fosse più stata una delle sue mani intrecciata alla propria.  
Si chiedeva se fosse ossessionata … O se fosse innamorata e basta.  
Gli adulti percepivano l’amore alla stessa maniera? E se fosse cresciuta poi, appiattendo i suoi sentimenti, rendendoli banali e prevedibili? O peggio, se non avesse più sopportato il ragazzo che aveva accanto?  
Aveva paura anche di questo: di crescere e di perdere quel brio che le animava il cuore da qualche mese. Quell’amore vivace, intenso e ricco di complicità doveva vivere anche nell’età adulta. Lei e Sev non erano una coppia qualunque, erano speciali, più di tanti altri.  
Era impossibile rimanere per sempre bambini, n’era cosciente. Però crescere le faceva comunque paura. Era un salto nel vuoto incredibile, senza certezze. Il diario sarebbe servito anche a quello. Sarebbero potuti crescere, mettendo giù, su quelle pagine lisce, tutto quello che sarebbe servito loro per sentirsi più sicuri e con dei punti di riferimento. Sarebbe stato meno spaventoso diventare grandi.

Lily accarezzò a lungo la copertina del proprio regalo, tastandone la superficie lievemente ruvida e di color grigio scuro. Prese una piuma e la intinse nell’inchiostro ed iniziò a scrivere sulla prima pagina. Prima di appoggiare la punta della piuma, esitò per qualche istante.  
Iniziò a scrivere, con la sua calligrafia chiara ed un po’ tondeggiante.

 

Caro Sev,

Ti chiederai a cosa servirà questo diario …  
E’ molto semplice.  
Ti conosco, è difficile per te aprirti, parlare di quello che provi. Io so che vorresti parlarmi in qualche modo, confidarti con me.  
Lo so che fai fatica, che ti è difficile scegliere le parole giuste. Non vuoi essere frainteso e temi che i tuoi stati d’animo vengano calpestati da chi ti tratta in maniera superficiale.

Io soffro con te e come te. Per questo, per il tuo compleanno, ho voluto regalarti questo diario. E’ tuo, ma anche mio. Questo è il nostro Pensatoio. Mio e tuo soltanto.

Anche io ho paura di non essere capita, che gli altri non capiscano i miei timori e le mie emozioni.  
Ho paura che questi momenti irripetibili tra me e te vadano persi per sempre.  
Ho paura di crescere e dimenticarmi questi anni meravigliosi assieme.  
Ho paura di diventare una pura superficie, senza una profondità.  
Di non essere più una ragazza, ma un fantasma.  
Di non essere più un oceano, ma solo una pozzanghera.

Non voglio giacere nell’oscurità.  
Ed essere sola ….  
E rimanere senza te.

Preferisco urlare all’universo intero quello che provo,  
piuttosto che provare dolore, che trattenere tutto con fatica dentro di me.

Per questo, voglio scrivere questo diario con te. Penso che sia il momento adatto per farlo.  
Altrimenti, rischiamo di perdere quest’occasione.

Voglio fissare tutto quello che penso e che ricordo tra queste pagine, in modo tale che quando saremo grandi, portando i nostri figli al parco, potremmo ancora rileggerlo su una panchina …  
E sentirci ancora noi due, Sev e Lily.  
E ridere di quando ne abbiamo combinata una grossa, talmente grossa che rimarrà sulla bocca di tutti – ma l’abbiamo mai fatto? Forse è il caso di rimediare.

E potremmo sentirci ancora …  
Dei bambini un po’ cresciuti.  
Due maghi fortissimi ed unici.  
Due anime che si sono trovate in Irlanda, per mai più lasciarsi.

Grazie per non avermi mai lasciato sola in questo mondo.

Buon compleanno, Sev!

Tua, Lily

P.s Sai che quando mi chiami Lilja mi fai impazzire? Ha un suono dolce.

P.p.s  
Da quando ti ho regalato quel libro di pozioni russo, mi affibbi stranissimi nomignoli. Magari mi stai dando della mandragola o del grinzafico e io non lo so. Ma mi piace rimanere nella mia beata ignoranza e pensare che tu mi stia dando della principessa o della bambolina …

Lily rilesse la pagina fitta di parole. Scosse un po’ il capo, temendo di essere stata troppo sdolcinata o sentimentale. Voleva scrivergli due parole molto semplici che racchiudevano tutto il contenuto del suo cuore, ma si era bloccata, con la piuma sospesa a mezz’aria. Non era ancora in grado di scriverlo, non perché non sentisse quel sentimento. Si sentiva ancora piccola per dirlo. Il momento giusto sarebbe arrivato, anche perché scrivere quel fiume l’aveva piuttosto affaticata. Spense la candela e si mise sotto le coperte.

Severus dopo la lezione di Aritmomanzia si era precipitato in biblioteca da Lily. Era uno di quei giorni in cui non avevano lezioni in comune, tuttavia la sua Grifondoro era riuscita a fargli gli auguri di compleanno, saltandogli in braccio poco prima di colazione. Il ragazzo aveva scelto come materie opzionali Aritmomanzia ed Antiche Rune. La ragazza aveva scelto Cura delle Creature Magiche, ma aveva rigettato Divinazione: la trovava una materia confusa, poco esatta e terribilmente inutile. Qual era la bellezza di predire il futuro guardando i fondi delle tazze di tè? La ragazza non l’avrebbe mai capito.  
Trovò Lily seduta presso un grosso tavolo vicino alla sezione dedicata all’Astronomia. Era una materia che l’appassionava molto in quel periodo e leggeva molto avidamente dei tomi enormi al riguardo. A volte, rimaneva alzata fino a tardi, per riconoscere, dalla sua finestra del dormitorio, le costellazioni in quel cielo invernale pulito e splendente. Alla mattina, era spettinata come non mai e sbadigliava senza sosta: tuttavia, il suo entusiasmo per aver individuato Orione, o la costellazione del Toro o dell’Auriga, era decisamente commovente e la ripagava di qualsiasi notte praticamente insonne. Aveva promesso a Sev che l’estate prossima avrebbero passato delle notti in bianco fuori per i prati o di Corkworth o di Galway per riconoscere le stelle in cielo.  
Prima ancora che potesse proferire parola, Lily alzò la testa e lo salutò con entusiasmo e frettolosamente cercò di sistemare il caos che regnava su quel tavolo. Le mappe del cielo, le pergamene scarabocchiate, vennero tutte buttate nella borsa consunta della ragazza. Ci era molto affezionata, nonostante fosse un po’ usurata e rovinata.  
“Stavi studiando Astronomia?” chiese Severus con un sorriso, accomodandosi accanto a Lily, che prontamente annuì.  
“A proposito, non te l’ho più raccontato! Sai che i Babbani sono andati sulla Luna pochi anni fa? Quella sera eravamo tutti davanti alla televisione, con i vicini in salotto e non sapevamo più dove farli accomodare! E’ stata un’impresa incredibile!”  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi ed ascoltò la ragazza: di rado il mondo Babbano - ed ora più che mai, dopo l’incidente con suo padre - lo affascinava. Questa volta era genuinamente sorpreso.  
Pose un sacco di domande a Lily: come ci erano arrivati sulla Luna? Qual era lo scopo dei Babbani in quella missione? Quanto erano rimasti sul satellite?  
Rimasero a parlare un po’ dello spazio e degli astri, ma Lily non si dimenticò del regalo per il suo ragazzo: prese la borsa e se l’appoggiò sulle ginocchia, estraendo una scatola di medie dimensioni.  
“Questa è da parte di mia mamma. Ti ha mandato i biscotti fatti da lei e ti augura buon compleanno!” esclamò contenta.  
Sev aprì subito la scatola felice e prese uno dei biscotti, mangiandolo con calma.  
“E questo è per te, da parte mia”. Gli porse il diario, avvolto in una carta velina leggerissima. Una volta aperto, il ragazzo lo guardò incuriosito.  
“E’ ... Un diario o un libro?”  
“Leggi la prima pagina” fece Lily, visibilmente entusiasta e nervosa allo stesso tempo. Sperava che Sev capisse il senso di quel regalo.  
Il ragazzo si trovò davanti la prima pagina scritta dalla Grifondoro ed alzò il diario, fino a portarselo piuttosto vicino agli occhi e ne lesse il contenuto, parola per parola.  
Dovette rileggerle due volte.  
Forse quattro volte.  
Lily lo spiazzava, lo sorprendeva ogni volta. Era una ragazza davvero intelligente. Ma soprattutto, lo capiva, arrivando senza paura nel profondo del suo animo. Era una Grifondoro in tutto e per tutto, pensò per un attimo ... E lo amava, dimostrandoglielo continuamente.  
Appoggiò il diario, sfiorandolo con le lunghe dita magre. Rimase a guardarlo per qualche istante, senza dire niente: cercava qualcosa di sensato e di significativo da dirle.  
“T-t ....” balbettò, rendendosi conto di sentirsi terribilmente idiota nella sua timidezza.  
Lily gli prese le mani e lo incoraggiò, guardandolo con occhi scintillanti.  
Forse era esagerato, magari non gliel’avrebbe più detto per chissà quanto.  
Basta ragionare, Severus.  
Quella voce perentoria dentro di sé lo spaventò.  
Le strinse forte le mani e la guardò negli occhi e glielo disse con veemenza, sentendo il rossore arrivargli fino alla punta dei capelli.  
“TI AMO!”. Una ragazza del settimo anno, una Corvonero seduta un po’ più avanti, sobbalzò. Non che avesse capito il contenuto del messaggio, ma di solito un tono di voce così alto avrebbe fatto alterare Madame Pince.  
Si fissarono entrambi con gli occhi sgranati. Severus voleva scappare. Lily era rimasta piacevolmente spiazzata dal coraggio che aveva preso il ragazzo. Mai in vita sua si era spinto così in avanti: era tutto nuovo, ogni giorno si sentiva sempre più libero. Navigava verso un mare sempre più aperto e sperò che quello lo aiutasse a rimandare il suo dragone negli abissi.  
“Sev ...” sospirò Lily, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi lucidi “Anche io”.  
Si sorrisero, guardandosi a lungo negli occhi, incapaci di fare altro.

Si accorsero di una cupa presenza al di sopra delle loro teste. Un’ombra con un lungo abito nero, i capelli brizzolati raccolti in uno chignon e degli occhiali dalle lenti spesse.  
Madama Pince li guardava con ostilità, le braccia erano conserte.  
“Ehm-ehm” si schiarì la voce. Fu sufficiente quello.  
Presero le loro borse e fuggirono ridacchiando dalla biblioteca.

 

30 Gennaio 1975

Buon compleanno, Lily!

Finalmente ce l’ho fatta.  
Sono riuscito a scriverti qualcosa di sensato in queste pagine di diario.  
Perdonami, ci ho messo troppo tempo, mi sento un imbranato cronico con le parole.

Io mi fido di te ed per questo che alla fine, mi sono convinto a scrivere.  
Concordo con te. Non dobbiamo dimenticarci di questi momenti passati assieme.  
Trovo che sia una bella idea potersi confidare in queste pagine.  
Le mie parole confuse e contorte non potrebbero avere custode migliore.

Quando sono da solo, continuo a pensare a quello che è successo a casa mia il giorno di Natale ... Non riesco a perdonarmelo.  
Ci sono dei giorni in cui mi dico di aver fatto la cosa giusta, esasperato da tanto dolore e da tanta rabbia.  
Altri giorni vorrei nascondermi e non vedere nessuno.  
Ma ho te e questo mi fa sentire felice. E mi rendi più facile la vita. Più spensierata e serena.

Ti invidio Lily, hai una famiglia stupenda.  
Merlino, tua sorella non è esattamente stupenda, ma sorvoliamo.

Fortunatamente, non hai vissuto l’orrore di stare in una casa dove non ci si parla.  
Si litiga, se si vuole avere una parvenza di rapporto.  
E’ un regime opprimente, dove le diverse parti, le idee differenti non possono convivere pacificamente.  
Sai che si arriva all’odio, se oppressi?

No, Lily, non odio indistintamente tutti i Babbani.  
Odio mio padre. E lui odia me per quello che sono, un mago. Ed è per questo che voleva mandarci via di casa a Natale.  
Mia madre mi ha rifiutato, quel giorno.  
Mi sento amputato. Non ho più lei. L’unica che in quelle quattro mura potesse capirmi.  
Avrei voluto spaccare qualsiasi cosa.

Da quel giorno, mi sento uno straniero e mi sento un fantasma. E’ una sensazione orribile.  
A volte vorrei non essere mai nato.  
Non in quella casa, non in quella famiglia.

Ripeto, poi ti vedo, sto con te e non ci penso più.  
Sento i tuoi abbracci, i tuoi baci, i tuoi sorrisi e il tuo cuore immenso che mi accoglie ogni giorno e mi sento fortunato.  
Sto bene con te.

Vorrei anche io diventare grande con te, non voglio rimanere solo!

Assieme faremo scintille! Te lo prometto! Non ti deluderò.

Grazie di tutto Lily e ancora tanti auguri!

Tuo, Sev.

P.s Lilja! Sei speciale.

 

  
Il Serpeverde diede il diario a Lily il giorno del suo compleanno, chiuso in una nuova borsa per la ragazza.  
“Sev! Ma non dovevi regalarmi una nuova borsa! Grazie di cuore!” esclamò la ragazza, baciandolo felice.  
“Guardaci dentro ... Ce l’ho fatta!” disse orgoglioso il ragazzo.  
Lily prese in mano il diario, raggiante.  
“Che cosa hai scritto di bello!?”  
Il giovane sorrise misterioso, con quell’espressione inconfondibile, tra l’ironico ed il serio. Non se la sarebbe mai levata, nemmeno negli anni a venire.  
“Leggi il diario e lo scoprirai”.  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi si buttò su una sedia a leggere, avidamente.


	12. Springtime

“It's spring fever .. You don't quite know what it is you DO want, but it just fairly makes your heart ache, you want it so!” Mark Twain

  
L’enorme corpo di madre natura si stava risvegliando. Si scrollava di dosso le stalattiti di ghiaccio, scuotendo le chiome ed i rami dei propri alberi. Gli strati di gelo battevano in ritirata, formando tanti piccoli rivoli silenziosi, pronti a farsi strada tra l’erba tenera ed appena nata. Essa, assetata, porgeva le proprie labbra avide e screpolate verso l’aria, cercando di catturare l’acqua che defluiva via, ingoiandone ampi sorsi.  
Ciascun respiro sempre più sicuro ed ampio della terra ridava calore e tepore ad ogni creatura vivente. Il sole era più deciso nell’accarezzare il morbido manto verde rinvigorito. La pioggia, l’amata pioggia di Severus e Lily, si faceva premurosa: era come un balsamo nutriente, ben attenta a non colpire od a non recidere petali o soffici gemme. Cadeva con ticchettii gentili nei primi mesi. Non era ancora il momento di cadere con furia ed aggressività.  
Giorno dopo giorno, si ridava colore e vigore ad un affresco di gigantesche proporzioni. Era un’opera magnifica, sempre più imperiosa ed affascinante, con il susseguirsi degli anni. Un occhio attento e sensibile al mutare delle stagioni non si sarebbe mai stancato di fronte ad uno spettacolo simile.

Nell’aria si respirava un’energia travolgente. Qualcosa era sempre pronto a scoppiare, toccato dalla giusta scintilla.

La stessa energia che era necessaria alle farfalle adulte per recidere la propria crisalide, in modo tale che potessero godere appieno della propria breve vita. Il brivido di posarsi su un fiore, di meravigliare le giovani studentesse di Hogwarts con la propria eleganza, fatta di disegni complicati sulle proprie ali.  
Era la medesima energia occorrente ai fiori per sbocciare e spargere il loro profumo penetrante ovunque. Quelle fragranze bloccate in prigioni ghiacciate, ora fendevano l’aria, mescolandosi tutte assieme, quasi con il simpatico intento di rincitrullire gli studenti di Hogwarts. Le splendide rose coltivate con amore dalla Professoressa Sprite, i lussureggianti cespugli di fucsie selvatiche ed i cardi selvatici si divertivano a solleticare l’olfatto umano. Come conseguenza, sembrava proprio che i ragazzi della prestigiosa scuola di magia fossero più insofferenti al rimanere rinchiusi in classe, al dover seguire le lezioni e svolgere i compiti assegnati. Preferivano attraversare l’aria a tutta velocità con le loro scope volanti, magari per allenarsi a Quidditch, oppure sdraiarsi sui prati infiniti attorno a quell’imponente edificio. Il lago era una meta naturalmente molto ambita per poter studiare in tranquillità e trovare refrigerio - spesso con qualche tuffo del tutto indesiderato o inaspettato. Bastava una semplice disattenzione e, con le persone sbagliate attorno, il rischio che un ragazzo o soprattutto una ragazza finisse in acqua era molto alto. La povera sventurata, se di aspetto particolarmente gradevole, poteva pure incappare in commenti poco opportuni circa le sue qualità fisiche.

Emmeline Newey, Mary MacDonald e Marlene McKinnon avevano già provato la deprimente esperienza di essere buttate in acqua dai Malandrini, solo perché avevano ingenuamente accettato di “studiare” con quei mascalzoni. A dire il vero, la povera McKinnon sembrava averla presa proprio male, tanto da arrivare a versare più di qualche lacrima amara. Se ne andò, afferrando nervosamente i propri libri, dimenticandosi delle pergamene sparse per il prato, lanciando un’occhiata furiosa e disperata a Sirius Black.  
Era innamorata di lui.  
Si era sentita umiliata: era lì per quel ragazzo ribelle, per farsi notare ed avere una possibilità di stare con lui. Ed era stata irrisa più di tutti proprio da Black. Probabilmente era il suo modo per sentirsi sicuro di sé, ma con quell’occhiata triste e carica di rancore, il Grifondoro si ridimensionò parecchio.  
Marlene iniziò a correre verso il castello, con i capelli biondi e lisci ancora bagnati, impacciata negli abiti zuppi, singhiozzando rumorosamente. Si stava facendo sera e Lily si era appena congedata da Severus, dopo l’intenso studio pomeridiano all’ombra di una grossa quercia.  
Il pianto disperato di Marlene riecheggiava per la sala comune, arrivando fino al dormitorio. Condivideva la stanza con Lily, Emmeline e Mary oramai dal primo anno. Si erano trovate bene tutte assieme sin da subito, benché Marlene fosse la più schiva e riservata delle quattro. Di rado mostrava apertamente le sue emozioni ed era una ragazza molto quieta e tranquilla. Proveniva da una famiglia scozzese di maghi estremamente potente e Marlene non voleva deludere le aspettative della sua rigida famiglia. Era una delle migliori studentesse Grifondoro, assieme a Lily ed a qualche altra.  
Lily si stava spazzolando i capelli con cura, districando con fatica ed una certa sofferenza i nodi ai capelli. Appena arrivava la bella stagione e le temperature si alzavano, iniziava a legarsi i capelli, in varie fogge e stili. Con l’arrivare delle temperature più calde, li teneva raccolti, ma apparivano più ribelli. Le ciocche rosse cadevano mosse, come tante piccole onde allegre, agitate da una brezza gentile. Nodo dopo nodo, con smorfie di dolore sempre più intense, Lily si riprometteva di accorciarli, a volte pensava proprio di tagliarseli di netto, senza mettere in conto un’eventuale reazione della madre, che si era sempre prodigata per curare quella chioma rossa e brillante. E poi pensava alle mani di Severus, dalle dita lunghe e fini che passavano senza sosta tra i suoi capelli e ci ripensava.  
Si limitava a soffrire in silenzio.  
“Per abbellire bisogna soffrire” borbottò Lily, riponendo la spazzola.  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide irrompere l’amica in camera. La ragazza bionda crollò sul letto, scossa da forti singhiozzi. Lily accorse e si appoggiò a bordo letto, profondamente sorpresa, e si chinò verso Marlene.  
“Marlene! Che cosa è successo?” la ragazza posò una mano sulla spalla dell’amica affranta.  
Per qualche attimo continuò a singhiozzare, poi riacquistò il controllo.  
“S-Sirius ...” iniziò un po’ esitante, mettendosi a sedere.  
Lily già sentiva il sangue agli occhi. Uno di quei quattro nomi era in grado di mandarla fuori di testa in pochi secondi. Strinse i pugni e cercò di mantenersi lucida e calma.  
“Che cosa ti ha fatto quel cialtrone?” disse quasi ringhiando, digrignando i denti fino a farli stridere tra loro.  
“M-mi ha buttato in acqua. D-davanti a tutti ... Mi s-sono sentita umiliata. Rideva più forte di tu-tutti e ... Mi ha ferito”.  
Lily scattò in piedi: “Lo credo bene, sono sensibili come dei draghi norvegesi in un negozio di cristalleria!”.  
La ragazza si chiese perché quei quattro non sarebbero mai maturati. Perché si divertivano a dar fastidio alle persone, a tartassarle con i loro incantesimi stupidi. Lily era rimasta stupita dalla reazione della povera Marlene: si aspettava un Pietrificus Totalus da parte sua. Aveva sempre l’aria di una ragazza tutta d’un pezzo.  
“Lily, a me piace Sirius” disse tutt’a un tratto la giovane, asciugandosi le lacrime, come se avesse letto nel pensiero della propria amica.  
La giovane dai capelli rossi era sconcertata. Come faceva a piacergli un tipo simile?!  
“Marlene, sei una ragazza intelligente e sensibile, ma ... ” esordì, misurando bene le parole, per non peggiorare la situazione “Perché proprio Sirius Black!?”  
La bionda rimase in silenzio, con le mani in grembo. Guardava verso il basso, pensierosa e triste.  
“Perché è un ragazzo solo, non ha nessun altro se non gli altri Malandrini. Però, se lo prendi da solo, non è così male ... Non è per niente spavaldo ...” si giustificò la giovane.  
Lily si morse un labbro. Ancora non capiva, ma non poteva farci molto ed in qualche modo si riconosceva nella propria compagna di stanza. Lei veniva irrisa e presa in giro per il fatto che frequentasse Severus Piton, tante non si capacitavano di come potesse stare con lui, ma poco le importava. Lei amava Sev, vedeva nel profondo del suo cuore e le piaceva quello che vedeva e quello le bastava per spazzare via le malelingue.  
A Marlene poteva piacere qualunque ragazzo, purché non venisse ferita inutilmente, come aveva fatto Black nel pomeriggio. Quello non lo poteva ammettere. Dopotutto, era una delle sue più care amiche e mal sopportava le ingiustizie, quali che fossero.  
“Lene, si è comportato come un cretino e glielo devi urlare in faccia. Devi farlo sentire un verme, nella speranza che si ridimensioni”.  
“Se poi dovessimo litigare? Io penso di piacergli, non voglio allontanarmi da lui”.  
Non aveva tutti i torti neppure la fragile McKinnon.  
Lily finì di prepararsi per andare a cena, rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, con l’amica seduta, che pendeva dalle sue labbra. Cercava una risposta convincente da darle, che potesse spronarla a sentirsi sicura di se stessa. Ma non poteva ammettere che l’ennesimo misfatto dei Malandrini finisse impunito.  
“Se ci tiene davvero a te ... Saprà come farsi perdonare e terrà la testa china a dovere”.  
Marlene sorrise speranzosa.  
“Dici davvero?”.  
Lily annuì, immaginando Sirius disperato che corre dietro ad una Marlene glaciale ed altezzosa e ridacchiò tra sé e sé.  
Si diede un’ultima sistemata veloce e si voltò verso la compagna, facendole cenno di seguirla.  
“Piuttosto vieni a cena. Non c’è niente di meglio che del buon cibo per dimenticarsi di certi brutti momenti”.  
“Grazie Lily, ti faccio compagnia volentieri. Dopo gli parlerò serenamente”.

“Marlene, io non volevo offenderti davanti a tutti ...” si giustificò Sirius Black, seduto sul divano della sala comune dei Grifondoro. Gesticolava nervoso e tutta la sua arroganza e baldanza aveva lasciato spazio ad un ragazzo tremendamente spaventato. Ci teneva a farsi perdonare da Marlene.  
La ragazza bionda, furibonda, alzò gli occhi al cielo e urlò: “Ah si?! E allora come mai hai lasciato che quel cretino di Potter mi buttasse in acqua!? Perché non lo hai schiantato!?”  
“Io ... Ti prego, ascoltami” Sirius si alzò in piedi e con gentilezza cercò di prendere la mano della ragazza, che si scostò, ma non troppo.  
Lily era accoccolata su un divanetto poco distante, con in grembo un libro di Incantesimi. Alzò la testa, abbastanza scocciata da quel Black che non faceva altro che ripetere come un disco rotto di voler essere ascoltato, di perdonarlo, che non l’aveva fatto apposta.  
Meno male che dovevano parlarsi serenamente pensò la Grifondoro. E riprese a leggere, cercando di concentrarsi sul proprio volume. Grazie al cielo con Severus non aveva di questi problemi.  
“Sirius, mi chiedo allora se non volevi offendermi, perché hai lasciato che i tuoi amici storditi si divertissero così” chiese con vigore la ragazza.  
Il ragazzo si fece avanti deciso e strinse forte la mano della giovane, portandosela al petto.  
“Marlene, tu mi piaci” disse d’un fiato Black.  
Merlino, spero di aver sentito male fu il pensiero di Lily.  
La McKinnon si ammorbidì, rivelando un sorriso malinconico.  
“Non mi basta che io ti piaccia e basta. Devi essere te stesso di fronte a me, non un ... Un pallone gonfiato, per Merlino!” esclamò.  
Ben fatto, Lene! Lily sorrise tra sé e sé, compiaciuta.  
Sirius abbassò la testa, mortificato.  
“Io ... Io mi comporto così perché mi sento solo” sussurrò, in modo tale che solo la diretta interessata potesse cogliere quella frase. Lily, da buona osservatrice, capì il cambio di tono di voce da parte del ragazzo.  
Oh mamma, la vittima no! La ragazza dagli occhi smeraldini rifletté per un attimo, temendo di essere sembrata ingiusta nei confronti del ragazzo.  
In effetti, Sirius Black non aveva una situazione rosea. Ribelle sin dalla più tenera età, discendente da una delle più grandi famiglie di maghi purosangue, con generazioni intere cresciute nei Serpeverde, era stato smistato nei Grifondoro, con buona pace dei genitori. Essi avevano sopportato a fatica tutte le stravaganze, il carattere estroverso ed esagerato del figlio, ma quello era stato l’ultimo affronto. Era stata l’ultima goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso, rovinando in maniera inesorabile i rapporti con i propri genitori e tutta la famiglia Black, comprese le due cugine Narcissa e Bellatrix, che chiaramente abbracciavano gli ideali della nobile casata. Andromeda, la terza cugina e sorella delle altre due, rimaneva quella più amata, perché era diversa, come lui. Ragionava con la sua testa, esattamente come Sirius. L’essere differente non veniva percepito come un difetto, anzi: era esibito con orgoglio in tutta la propria stanza presso Grimmauld Place 12. Motociclette, poster di avvenenti pin-up Babbane, stemmi e colori appartenenti a Grifondoro ovunque. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe dipinto le pareti d’oro ed amaranto.  
Lily con un leggero senso di colpa, chiuse il libro e si avviò verso la propria stanza, camminando senza fare troppo rumore e senza farsi notare da Marlene e Sirius.  
I due, illuminati appena dalle candele, si erano seduti e si parlavano sommessamente, l’uno molto vicino all’altra. Sirius in particolare parlava senza sosta e la giovane bionda annuiva, muovendo il capo con energia e lo guardava negli occhi con un’espressione sofferente, ma dolce e comprensiva. Di tanto in tanto, gli posava una mano sul ginocchio e lo esortava a proseguire. L’amore era nell’aria.

Lily si spogliò pigramente e si mise la sua camicia da notte preferita, di un tenue color lavanda. Era leggera e non vedeva l’ora di poterla indossare nelle notti miti di primavera o d’estate. Con dispiacere sapeva che se sarebbe cresciuta di più, sarebbe stata immettibile per lei. In altezza sentiva che sarebbe rimasta piuttosto bassa, esattamente come sua madre, al contrario dell’alta e secca Petunia. Ma il resto si sarebbe ribellato, lo sentiva.  
C’era una sorta di rivalità fisica tra di loro, oltre a quella che le aveva divise per sempre.  
Se una si cambiava in presenza dell’altra, partivano le occhiate furtive. Erano pronte a trovare differenze, difetti, pregi nel corpo dell’altra. Ogni cambiamento veniva accolto con ostilità.  
A casa Lily cercava sempre di uscire dal bagno perfettamente vestita, o chiudeva accuratamente la porta della stanza: non voleva concederle un singolo centimetro di pelle in più del dovuto. Non desiderava i suoi commenti acidi pure sul suo corpo.  
Si scrollò di dosso i soliti ricordi amari e si sdraiò sul letto. Affondò dolcemente nel materasso ed allungò una mano verso il comodino, prendendo il nuovo libro di lettura che aveva preso in biblioteca. Aveva esaurito i propri libri di lettura portati da casa e necessitava di qualcosa da leggere.  
In biblioteca ad Hogwarts non era sicura di trovare la tipica letteratura babbana, ma ci aveva provato.  
La burbera Madama Pince le aveva indicato una sezione senza un nome particolare, ma era stracolma di libri da smistare.  
“Dubito che molti di loro finiranno sugli scaffali di questa biblioteca. Non parlano di magia” sentenziò seccamente la bibliotecaria.  
Lily, non avendo molto da fare, dato che Sev era a lezione, si precipitò in quella sezione, toccando i libri avidamente, tastandone le copertine, sfiorando con curiosità i titoli dorati e consumati dal tempo.  
Piccole Donne. Aveva provato a leggerlo, era uno dei libri preferiti di Petunia. Lei lo aveva trovato di una noia mortale.  
Delitto e Castigo. Le sembrava un libro troppo complicato.  
Orgoglio e Pregiudizio. Lo leggeva spesso sua mamma, poteva prenderlo in considerazione.  
Cime Tempestose. Quello suonava interessante.  
Afferrò la copia e se la mise in borsa.  
Non si sentiva ancora soddisfatta della sua ricerca, quando il suo sguardo cadde su un grosso volume dalla copertina rossastra.  
Poesie d’Amore.  
Lily non era molto appassionata di poesie, spesso finiva per non capirle, o le trovava troppo complicate. Figurarsi le poesie d’amore: o le trovava smielate, o svilivano eccessivamente quel sentimento intenso. La maggior parte delle volte, dopo la lettura, non si sentiva purificata, né tantomeno illuminata da alcuna luce sovrannaturale. Eppure qualcuno le aveva detto che ci si sarebbe dovuti sentire bene. Il più delle volte rimaneva ad interrogarsi sul significato di questa o quella lirica, su questa o quella figura retorica.  
Aprì il libro e lesse l’elenco di autori al proprio interno. Per un attimo, vide le pagine agitarsi, scrollarsi via di dosso la polvere, per poi ricadere leggere nella loro immobilità.  
Le parve di sentire un vociare concitato all’interno del libro. Era un libro magico: quindi una voce le avrebbe potuto recitare le poesie. Era perfetto prima di addormentarsi, dato che Lily con la bella stagione iniziava a dormire sempre meno ed in estate, quando si trovava a Corkworth, faceva proprio fatica ad assopirsi.  
Era lì sdraiata sul letto, pronta a farsi accompagnare verso il mondo dei sogni con dolcezza e amore. Si distese e rilassò le gambe ed i piedi. Con attenzione aprì la prima pagina. Decise che avrebbe scelto un autore senza un motivo preciso, a caso.

Gaio Valerio Catullo recitava il titolo elegante, con una grafia svolazzante e d’altri tempi. Guardò il ritratto di quel giovane poeta: dal viso abbastanza tondo, i lineamenti non erano affatto sgraziati. Gli occhi erano grandi ed i ricci scuri cadevano disordinatamente sul viso. Il naso era piuttosto grosso, le labbra piccole e sottili. Sembravano più delle labbra da donna, però. Erano dei boccioli di viola delicati.  
“Mai sentito questo Catullo” osservò soprappensiero Lily. Non l’avesse mai fatto.  
Il ritratto si animò ed il poeta strabuzzò gli occhi.  
“Ragazza, bada a come parli! Io sono Catullo, il grande poeta d’amore dell’antica Roma!” il ritratto redarguì Lily con voce sdegnosa. La giovane sobbalzò spaventata.  
“Va bene, non si agiti, signor Catullo. Non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi” gli rispose decisa Lily, per poi chiedergli curiosa “Ha qualche poesia da recitarmi, stasera?”.  
Il ritratto si calmò ed il giovane ragazzo parve sorridere.  
“Signorina ... Mi dica il suo nome. Non posso recitare di fronte ad una così bella fanciulla senza sapere il suo nome”.  
Lily esitò. Potevano dei ritratti provare dei sentimenti? O semplicemente, riflettevano il carattere degli illustri personaggi defunti? Quel poeta pareva un donnaiolo, la ragazza ne aveva quasi la certezza.  
“Mi chiamo Lily. Lily Evans”.  
Il poeta la scrutò con attenzione, poi sorrise.  
“Tutte le poesie d’amore che desidera Lily, la mia signora”.  
Lily abbozzò ad un sorriso. Addirittura aveva un poeta al suo servizio, in quel momento. Si sentiva colpita dalla gentilezza di quell’artista, proveniente da un mondo e da un’era totalmente distante da lei.  
Catullo schiarì la voce, facendo svolazzare la pagina. Evidentemente, era molto tempo che non prestava la sua voce alla recitazione di poesie.

“ _Viviamo, mia Lesbia, e amiamoci_  
 _e ogni mormorio perfido dei vecchi_  
 _valga per noi la più vile moneta._  
 _Il giorno può morire e poi risorgere,_  
 _ma quando muore il nostro breve giorno,_  
 _una notte infinita dormiremo._  
 _Tu dammi mille baci, e quindi cento,_  
 _poi dammene altri mille, e quindi cento,_  
 _quindi mille continui, e quindi cento._  
 _E quando poi saranno mille e mille_  
 _nasconderemo il loro vero numero,_  
 _che non getti il malocchio l'invidioso_  
 _per un numero di baci così alto._ ”

Lily, al di là del fascino dell’amore, dei baci tra due amanti, pensò a questa Lesbia. Doveva essere abbastanza restia a baciare il povero poeta sventurato. D’altronde, quest’ultimo sembrava innamorato alla follia. Non sentiva il fuoco imperioso delle poesie d’amore ghermirla. Neanche questa volta.  
“Catullo, perdonami, potrei chiederti una cosa?” chiese dopo qualche attimo di silenzio la Grifondoro.  
Il ritratto annuì.  
“Lesbia era la tua ragazza?” gli chiese con confidenza.  
L’interpellato annuì con aria grave.  
“Non era solo mia, purtroppo, mia signora”.  
Lily non era proprio una ragazza ingenua ed aveva capito che cosa intendesse il poeta latino. Ma come faceva quel poeta ad amare una ragazza che non poteva essere solo la sua? Non era troppo una donna virtuosa questa Lesbia.  
“Ma come facevi ad amarla?” le chiese dubbiosa la ragazza, sapendo di mettere in evidente difficoltà il poeta.  
“L-lei mi prometteva di volere solo me! Avrebbe rifiutato anche Giove in persona! Ma Lesbia ... Desiderava solo me ... A-a volte”.  
La ragazza s’indignò: ma come poteva accettare di essere amato solo a volte? In amore era tutto o niente. Era la sua visione di quindicenne molto innamorata. La visione di amare il suo Sev a rate, condiviso con qualche altra ragazza gelosa od invidiosa, la fece rabbrividire.  
“Scusami e tu eri contento di averla solo qualche volta?” chiese a voce un po’ alta la giovane.  
“Perché quelle poche volte che l’avevo per me, mi faceva stare bene” ribatté piccato il poeta.  
“E pensi che lei si meritasse tutte queste poesie, dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto penare?!”.  
“Ma l’amore è così, mia signora ... Lei forse non è innamorata abbastanza per capirlo” rispose altezzoso Catullo “Forse non capisce fino in fondo che cosa comporta l’amore”.  
Lily si sentì le guance avvampare e si sentiva abbastanza offesa da quell’affermazione. Urgeva prendere le distanze da quelle frasi.  
“Mi dispiace di doverla contraddire, signor Catullo, ma io sono innamorata e pure tanto del mio Severus. Non ha trecento amanti in giro, è un ragazzo onesto e sincero ... E vuole solo me” disse con voce un po’ strozzata la ragazza.  
“Mia signora, le ripeto che non capisce l’ampiezza dell’amore e la sua complessità. Non porta a fare scelte facili e lo sperimenterà non appena si troverà di fronte alle prime difficoltà”.  
Lily si mise a sedere. Aveva voglia di chiudere quel libro ed andarsene a dormire. Prese il volume tra le mani e diede un’ultima risposta spazientita.  
“L’amore saprà come guidarmi anche di fronte alle difficoltà, che per ora non mi preoccupano più di tanto. Ma mi permetta di ricordarle che l’ampiezza dell’amore è una cosa, mentre avere l’amante ampiamente condivisa è un’altra. Buonanotte”.  
“Aspetti! Mia signora, la prego!” balbettò Catullo.  
“Se amava davvero la sua Lesbia, non se la sarebbe mai fatta scappare. Ci pensi su. Buonanotte”.  
Con gesto deciso, Lily chiuse l’enorme tomo, spargendo un po’ di polvere in giro e lo posò sul comodino, stizzita.  
Nel profondo del suo cuore non avvertiva difficoltà in arrivo. O meglio, quali difficoltà avrebbe mai dovuto avere con Severus, ora? Avevano solo quindici anni, ne avevano ancora di strada da fare. Voleva godersi il suo amore sincero, onesto e pulito. Né più, né meno.  
Il resto, l’avrebbe gestito con il suo fidanzato.  
Mentre si addormentava tra le lenzuola candide e fresche, un ultimo pensiero le balenò per la testa.  
Prima Marlene, poi questo strano poeta ... La primavera sarà bella, ma quest’aria intrisa d’amore rincitrullisce qualche cervello illustre e brillante.

Sev e Lily si erano ritrovati sotto la quercia per studiare e giocare a Scacchi Magici. Severus era incredibilmente forte e polverizzava puntualmente Lily. La giovane Grifondoro litigava con i propri pezzi, i pedoni scappavano dove volevano, i cavalli si ammutinavano puntualmente, le torri non si spostavano, dubbiosi e scettici per quanto riguardava le mosse proposte dalla giocatrice. Non riusciva a fare in modo che le pedine si fidassero di lei. Forse non gradivano la strategia aggressiva della ragazza.  
Sev era un giocatore attento, più riflessivo. Si prendeva il suo tempo, come se giocasse d’anticipo, cercando di prevedere le mosse di Lily. Non che fosse difficile, dato che la ragazza non riusciva a domare le proprie pedine e faceva molta fatica a condurre la partita.  
E anche quel pomeriggio, all’ombra dell’albero imponente, cullati da un vento leggero di ponente che increspava il Lago Nero di Hogwarts, il giovane Serpeverde avrebbe vinto senza troppe difficoltà. Avevano sparso i loro libri ovunque sull’erba ed avevano buttato i maglioncini scuri e pesanti vicino al tronco della pianta. Lily si era levata le scarpe e le calze pesanti, rimanendo scalza. Le piaceva poter toccare l’erba e la terra ancora un po’ umida a piedi nudi.  
“Scacco matto” disse soddisfatto Severus, muovendo l’ultima pedina.  
Lily sbuffò, afferrò il loro diario e segnò l’ennesima vittoria del ragazzo agli Scacchi Magici.  
“Però, avrei un’ultima mossa da fare” disse la ragazza, con un sorrisetto furbo e gli occhi maliziosi.  
“Fai pure” disse Severus tranquillo.  
In un lampo, la ragazza balzò addosso a Severus e caddero sull’erba ridendo, facendo volare le pedine colorate ed animate ovunque.  
Lily spietata solleticò Severus sui fianchi, sul collo, dietro le orecchie. Lo teneva ben bloccato sotto di sé ed il giovane si dimenava, ridendo prima sommessamente, poi sempre più fragorosamente, implorandola in maniera poco convincente di smetterla.  
Con le mani cercava di rispondere agli attacchi della ragazza, ma era una battaglia persa, fino a quando non riuscì a bloccare un braccio di Lily, poi l’altro.  
“Non vale!” brontolò la giovane, bloccata dal ragazzo.  
“Nemmeno la tua difesa era contemplata nel manuale di Scacchi Magici, a dire il vero” sentenziò sarcastico il giovane.  
Riuscì ad afferrare un piede nudo di Lily e prese a solleticarne la pianta.  
“Sev ... NOOOOO!”  
Non aveva mai visto la ragazza così scalmanata, scalciava e si agitava, ridendo con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Severus si fermò per un attimo e Lily riprese fiato. Distesa sul prato, con i vestiti in disordine, i capelli confusamente sparpagliati per terra, era di una bellezza selvaggia ed intrigante. Non era di certo composta e perfetta come una fata di primavera. Il viso arrossato per il troppo ridere contrastava con quelle gambe bianchissime e più scoperte del solito. Se ci fosse stata sua madre presente, probabilmente l’avrebbe prontamente ripresa e le avrebbe ordinato di rimettersi a sedere perbene, perché con la gonna addosso non ci si può permettere di lasciare le gambe all’aria con quella naturalezza. Ma in quel momento, non che le importasse molto la postura. Si sentiva accaldata, scomposta, ma a suo agio, sapendo bene di avere lo sguardo discreto di Sev addosso.  
Sev lasciò andare il piede di Lily e si stese accanto a lei, non smettendo di guardarla rapito.  
Lily lo guardò, immergendosi negli occhi scuri del ragazzo. Forse era quella giornata così assolata, probabilmente era sempre stato così, ma il suo sguardo aveva una luce intensa. Era magnetico. Era una delle parti del suo corpo che gli piacevano di più.  
“Non vale il solletico sui piedi ...” disse debolmente, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
Sev per tutta risposta allungò le braccia e la strinse a sé, baciandola prima lievemente, poi con ardore. Solo quando era certo di non avere gente attorno se non Lily, si faceva così sicuro. Quei gesti dovevano essere per lei soltanto. Nessuno, dai compagni Serpeverde, alla gente qualunque attorno a sé, doveva vedere quella parte di Severus. Apparteneva solo alla sua amata.  
Lily rimase con gli occhi socchiusi, con il viso appena illuminato da qualche raggio di sole che filtrava tra le fronde. Gli strinse con dolcezza le braccia, nascoste sotto la camicia. Erano ancora piuttosto magre, ma si irrobustivano settimana dopo settimana. Il suo cuore batteva forte come sempre. Proprio come il primo giorno.

La Primavera rincitrulliva le menti, poteva essere vero.  
La Primavera risvegliava la natura, era assodato.  
La Primavera era in grado di far abbracciare due innamorati con un ardore del tutto ignoto. Quell’aspetto era del tutto da scoprire. Avevano un’intera stagione davanti, una vita intera, se l’avessero voluto.

I due rimasero sotto la quercia, abbracciati e parlando sommessamente, a godersi la fine del pomeriggio ed il calare del sole.  
Si stavano rendendo nuovamente presentabili quando Lily vide le figure di Emmeline e Marlene correre verso di lei. Sembravano molto agitate.  
“Lily, per fortuna ti abbiamo trovata! Oh, ciao Severus!” esclamò trafelata Emmeline, che si appoggiò al tronco per riprendere fiato. Marlene arrivò poco dopo.  
“Ragazze! Che cosa succede?” chiese Lily preoccupata.  
Marlene calma prese la parola “Mary ... Non troviamo più Mary”.  
“Cosa? E dov’è finita? Non sarà fuori da qualche parte?”  
Emmeline scosse la testa: “Ci eravamo date appuntamento nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro, dovevamo andare a vedere gli allenamenti di Quidditch assieme ... Ma non è mai arrivata”.  
“Pensavamo fosse già al campo, che si fosse dimenticata di noi. Sai che è smemorata ... Siamo andate a controllare, ma non c’era. Abbiamo chiesto a tutti i presenti se l’avessero vista, ma niente”.  
Lily sentì un brivido di terrore percorrerle la schiena.  
Dove poteva essere finita?  
Cosa poteva esserle successo?  
“Andiamo a cercarla. Sev, te la sentiresti di venire con noi? Avremmo bisogno di un ragazzo, non so dove potrebbe essere”.  
Severus annuì, preoccupato. Non era mai capitato ad Hogwarts che qualcuno sparisse così nel nulla. Non negli ultimi anni. Sperava non si trattasse di magia oscura.  
“Non c’è tempo da perdere, dobbiamo chiedere aiuto ad altri studenti” disse lucidamente Marlene.  
Lily e Sev presero di corsa le loro borse e si misero a correre con le due Grifondoro.

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì, sono approdata su AO3! (Chiedetevi pure il perché, secondo me la risposta la trovate senza che ve lo dica).
> 
> Ci tenevo che Irish Rain venisse letta e conosciuta anche qua - spero che ai nuovi lettori possa piacere. Siete avvisati, il mio OTP è proprio quello Snevans (Lily / Severus) e scrivo per questo, oltre che per il mio divertimento e il mio piacere verso il mondo di Harry Potter. E siete avvisati - sarà molto lunga :D Piena di inserti storici e "seghe mentali" su un mondo magico anche più antico... E che aggiornerò appena potrò, perché non ho troppo tempo, delle volte. Intanto, con pazienza mi metterò in pari con i capitoli anche qua!
> 
> Un saluto
> 
> WallflowerGirl
> 
> (Se trovate Irish Rain altrove sotto il nome di Blankette Girl o Lily White Matricide, sono io!)


End file.
